Desert Storm
by EragonArya
Summary: Prince Blaine gets separated from his friends in a vigorous Egyptian sandstorm while traveling and is found by Kurt and his friends, a band of treasure hunters who aid him in returning to his family. AU Klaine. First ever fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Desert Storm

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N **This is my first ever fanfiction. I got the idea while watching the beginning of the Disney movie Earth. I have no clue how it got there, but it did. So, here is chapter 1!

**Chapter 1**

****

* * *

><p><p>

With the sun streaming through his window, Blaine woke up groggily. He laid back down on his bed pulling the sheet over his head to block out the light, hoping for a few more minutes of sleep. His days were long, and extremely boring.

Of course, this was expected being Prince of a small Egyptian province. His days were filled with lessons, court meetings, war meetings, financial meetings, court sessions where the population was able to complain and try and get more money off of one another. This of course was when the province was peaceful, and there were no large celebrations coming up. When they were at war, Blaine's father, Pharaoh Anderson would have him skip his lessons, and just have meetings. For festivals, they would add a few more meetings for planning. Sure, he could have pretty much whatever he wanted. Except change his schedules, which was the only thing he really wanted. So getting what he wanted really had no point, since he couldn't get what he wanted the most.

"BLAINE!" his best friends, Wes and David, came in yelling happily. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" When Blaine ignored them, they started jumping on his bed.

"Go away," he muttered. The two pulled off the sheet covering him. Blaine sat up. "What do you want?"

"We have news! There's a change of schedule."

"Fantastic," he said bitterly.

"No, not that kind of change of schedule, an exciting change," said David, his dark skin getting perspiration on it from the warm Egyptian sun. David's father was a well-known and powerful war chief.

"Another festival?"

"Guess again," said Wes, his other friend, who had moved to Egypt many years ago from a small Asian country, deep in poverty. His family hoped for a way out, and had all gotten jobs at the castle on a fair income.

"Celebration?"

"No, Blainey," said David. "We. Are… We should get him to talk to his father, since we were technically eavesdropping when we found out."

Wes thought for a moment. "Agreed."

"Guys!" Blaine whined. "Just tell me."

"Nope, get your lazy rear out of bed and ask your father," said David. "It'll be worth it. Trust me."

"We'll wait by the river for you," Wes grinned and left with David.

Blaine got out and stretched his legs over the edge of the bed. He stood up and put on some loose, comfortable clothing. He washed his face and gelled his wild mess of black curls.

He walked down the halls, servants smiling at him as he passed saying their good mornings. He politely responded to each one, no matter how tiresome it got.

He first headed to the throne room, where his father was sitting on his throne. His father was a very kind Pharaoh, and there was never one word spoken about him in a negative way. He was short, and had broad shoulders. His black hair, gelled down to cage the curls, was exactly like Blaine's. The only difference between Pharaoh Anderson and his son were their eyes. While Blaine's were a warm, inviting hazel, Pharaoh Anderson's were a bright, electric blue.

"Blaine!" he exclaimed. "Have you heard the news?"

"No father," he replied. "Wes and David wouldn't tell me."

His father chucked. "Of course they'd be eavesdropping," he said. "How would you feel about doing some traveling?"

Blaine furrowed his brow. "Traveling? What do you mean 'traveling'?"

"I can tell you don't enjoy your days here." When Blaine tried to interrupt, his father held up a hand to stop Blaine from talking then continued. "But never have I once ever heard you complain or whine about your schedules. So I have a proposition for you," he paused for a dramatic effect. "I am giving you the option to explore more of Egypt, with no responsibilities. You can go anywhere you want, do anything you want, for one month."

Blaine stared at his father, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, trying to find something to say. "Seriously?" he managed to sputter out.

His father laughed at Blaine's expression. "Seriously. I take that as a yes?"

"Yes!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I thought you might want to," his father smiled. "Now I don't want you going alone, so you will bring a couple people with you. Not too many, of course."

"Wes and David?" Blaine suggested.

"Of course."

Cheering was heard from behind a tapestry. Blaine grinned. "Come out, you two."

Wes and David exited. "Sorry," they mumbled, staying at Blaine's side.

"When can we leave?" Blaine asked.

"Tomorrow, if you want," said the Pharaoh. "Of course, everything needs to be prepared, so I suggest you get on that."

Blaine grinned. "Will do," he turned to leave, but before he left, he added, "Thanks dad."

"You're welcome, Blaine."

Blaine, Wes and David left the room and headed into Blaine's chambers. Once the door was closed, they bounced around the room in excitement.

"I can't wait," said David.

"I know!" said Blaine. "Me either! I can't believe he's letting me do this!"

"It will be totally awesome," Wes agreed.

"So, a month away from the castle, that means we need food, and water, as well as clothing, horses, cooking supplies, matches, binoculars," David listed off. "What else does dad normally bring?" he mumbled.

"A tent for sure," said Wes. "And a map."

They packed their clothing quickly, before wandering around the castle gathering the rest of their necessities. After visiting the stables, they were each given horses for the coming day, as well as another horse for supplies.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they awoke at an early hour. After eating, double-checking their supplies and saying their good byes, they left for the journey ahead of them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN **So here it is! Please review! Kurt will be in the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Desert Storm

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N** So here's Chapter Two! I hope I do the characters justice :) Thank you SO much for the Favorites and the Story Alerts and review! 5 Favorites and 11 Story Alerts was way more than I expected!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Kurt sat down by the fire, where his best friend Mercedes was frying eggs.

"Schuester has a new job for us," she said.

Kurt nodded to show that he'd heard. He wasn't fully awake yet, and wouldn't be until one of Mercedes' eggs was in his system.

Mercedes handed him a square, plastic plate with a fresh egg on it and a fork. He ate it hungrily, but daintily. Kurt hated it when people stuffed their faces with their mouths wide open. It was disgusting.

Once he finished, he felt much more awake. "How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Fine," Mercedes shrugged. "As well as I could in those horrible tents."

"We seriously need better sleeping pads," agreed Kurt. "Not ones that are half an inch thick. A full mattress would be nice, too bad we can't take them with us though."

The tents were small. They had to share, and there was hardly enough room in them for one person, let alone two. The sleeping bags worked well for the desert, but the sleeping pads did not. They did not offer much comfort on the hard desert ground. You could feel everything underneath them, every rock, every grain of sand, everything. But it was all they could afford.

Mercedes nodded. "Definitely." Mercedes had dark skin and black hair. She wasn't as thin as the other girls, but she was beautiful none the less. She was a lot of fun to be around with, since she had Kurt's passion for fashion and they both had their diva sides.

Suddenly, the group of boys they worked with came running up. "Food!" called Finn, Kurt's step brother and tent-mate. He towered above them all, and had a puppy dog face. His height was no help when they were trying to sleep, Kurt often got left only a quarter of the tent.

Kurt rolled his eyes as Finn sat down and started eating in exactly the way Kurt detested. The other boys filed in after and sat down, eating in the same way. The girls walked over and started eating as well, but in a much more polite manner.

They were a group of people more than just friends or co-workers. They were a family, no matter how different they were. They helped each other out and supported each other, no matter what. They did have their arguments, what family didn't, but they would all resolve at some point. Like if Artie had to move at a slower pace because of his wheelchair, they would slow down with him. This wasn't a problem while riding the camels for their day traveling, but it did happen when they traveled on foot.

Once they were done eating, they talked. Sam, Puck and Artie were arguing about the best way to pass time when they were traveling. Mike was trying to teach Finn how to dance, with little success. Rachel was telling everyone who should listen (no one) how she would become the most famous treasure hunter. Tina, Mercedes and Kurt were discussing what the next job could be.

"I think it's some sort of jewelry," said Mercedes. "We haven't looked for any jewelry for a while."

"My guess is money," said Tina. She was Asian, and she didn't have the greatest confidence, but she was getting better. She no longer had a stutter, at least. "There's always money to find somewhere."

"It'll be an artifact," argued Kurt. "Something super old we can sell to museums for a lot of money."

They called themselves New Directions. They were good at what they did, hunt treasure, but not the greatest. There were always obstacles in the way, most of the time it was Sue Sylvester and her three Cheerios Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Often the Cheerios got the treasure before New Directions had even arrived at the location because the Cheerios' means of transportation was much faster than the camels New Directions had, and the three girls were all at the peak of their fitness levels. Sue was harsh and terrifying. She pushed them to their limits.

Mr. Schuester, their 'leader' was a much kinder man. He was patient and very easy to get along with. He tried his best to be fair. He had curly brown hair, and was quite young. As he walked up to the group, they immediately fell silent.

"Good morning guys," he said. "I hope you slept well." Some nodded, others looked at him like he was crazy. "We have a new job," he started.

"Get on with it Mr. Schue!" called Puck. Puck had a mohawk and was known for his many sexual relations with people in and out of New Directions. Most girls fell for his muscles, and cockiness, Kurt did not.

Everyone was accepting of Kurt's sexuality, or were trying their best to. He did get lonely, being the only gay person in the group.

"Well," said Mr. Scheuster. "The Museum of Pharaohs wants us to get a headdress Khufu wore when he died," he explained. "Khufu was the Pharaoh who lied resting in the Great Pyramid of Giza," he said, noticing their blank expressions. "This is the biggest job we've ever tried. There isn't much information on it, but I do know it's in the largest pyramid. We need to head over to Giza Necropolis outside Cairo."

"Didn't we just come from there?" Sam asked.

"Yes," said Mr. Scheuster. "But we're going back."

"That's two and a half weeks of back tracking!" Kurt groaned.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You'll never get famous like I will with that attitude. And if we get this, we will be worshipped as treasure hunters."

"Thank you Rachel," said Will. Even though Rachel drove everyone around her crazy, she was talented, searching for treasure since birth, and a necessity for any success. "Yes, we will be going back to Giza Necropolis. But if we get it this time, we will actually have money. This means we can buy necessary supplies, or upgrade ones we have."

"How much is Figgins paying?" Artie asked. "He's the museum director there right?"

"Yes, and he's paying more than enough," said Mr. Scheuster. "So let's pack up and head on our way.

New Directions, after some complaint, got set on gathering all of their supplies and loaded them on the camels. They had a total of twelve camels, one for each of them and another three for their supplies, and an extra. They all cared for their own camels, and took turns caring for the supply camels. Kurt's camel, Pavarotti, had more of a golden coat than the others, and much more fabulous tack.

Once the camels were ready to go, they all mounted, looking on to the horizon, where the wind was getting steadily stronger.

"Looks like a sandstorm is coming on," said Mr. Scheuster. "We better be prepared."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Please read and review! I'd like to hear from you about any ideas, concerns, likes, dislikes, even your favorite color is fine!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Desert Storm

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N **I want to send out a big thank you to everyone who's been reading this. It means so much to me! Thank you to all the people who've put me on Story Alerts and favorites. A huge thank you to the people who have reviewed! More reviews mean faster chapters! I wrote this one when I had a spare, so here it is! I would've had it up earlier, but the login area was down.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Blaine breathed in the hot desert air. They were all warm, but stayed cool and hydrated by occasionally drinking out of their water skins. There were periods of silence during the ride, and periods full of loud jokes.

The sun at its highest point shone overhead like a great ball of fire.

"I spy with my little eye something that is-" began David.

"Sand," guessed Wes.

"Hey! You're good at this!" said David.

"What other options are there?" asked Blaine. "Other than sky, rocks, clouds and the occasional cactus?"

"Burn," mumbled Wes.

"I can't," said David. "I'm black."

"Seriously?" laughed Blaine.

They continued riding. After a while, Blaine spotted a gazelle further up ahead. It was grazing peacefully with its herd. Wes seemed to feel the need to disturb the peace of the herd. "Race you to the herd on the count of three," he said. "One… THREE!"

He took off at a full gallop with Blaine and David close behind. Blaine quickly caught up and passed Wes. His horse, Perry, was the fastest and best bred out of the horses they were riding, also the most expensive, because his father was the pharaoh.

They bombarded through the herd, gazelle springing off in every direction. Instead of slowing down when the herd fled, they sped up, only walking when their horses couldn't take it.

* * *

><p>The day passed without anything serious or exciting happening. As evening came, the trio decided to keep riding in the open area until darkness fell upon the desert. None of them quite wanted to set up camp.<p>

The wind had been slowly picking up all day. A sandstorm was nearing, but none of them realized because of their inexperience in the desert. Out in the open, surrounded by low sand dunes, they were in great danger from the coming storm.

"Is it just me, or is the wind getting stronger?" asked Blaine.

"What are you talking about?" asked Wes. "No it hasn't."

"Yes it has," said David. "I'm pretty sure my dad said it's normal for the desert to get a little bit windy because there isn't anything to block it. Don't worry."

"Okay," said Blaine, not entirely convinced. He continued riding anyways, ignoring the bad feeling he was getting.

After about 15 minutes, Blaine was beginning to get nervous. He trailed a little bit behind his friends. "Blaine!" he heard David cry. As he was about to trot up, sand started flying, blocking Blaine's vision. He coughed as sand flew into his mouth.

Blaine heard nothing other than the raging wind and sand. He felt as he was being ripped in two. He gripped the saddle tightly, holding on with his might. The sand whipped his foot out of the stirrup and was picked up off Perry. He lost all sense of direction. He had no idea if he was moving or if he was immobile. He wasn't sure it he was sitting or lying down. He didn't know if he was on the ground or if the sand was carrying him through the air. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Wes was beginning to feel nervous. The wind was picking up even more so.<p>

He turned to David. "I think there's a sandstorm coming," he said.

David nodded. "I didn't think so before, but I'm sure of it now." He reached into one of his saddle bags and pulled out a few lengths of rope. "We should attach each other to our horses, and then attach our horses together and us together so we don't get separated."

Wes nodded and followed David's instructions to attach each other firmly to their horses and to each other. "Let's get Blaine attached," he said.

David turned, getting a couple more ropes out. He saw Blaine was a bit further back. "Blaine!" he called.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a sandstorm appeared. It whipped Wes's face, the sand trying to enter his body, and turned David so he was back facing the direction they were heading. The ropes were cutting into his sides and wrists. _That's a good sign_, thought Wes. David was still attached to him.

At one point the sandstorm stopped. It could have been hours, it could have been minutes, or it could have been days. Wes had no idea. He no longer felt as if he was being ripped apart, nor felt as if tiny bullets were pelting his skin. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head painfully. David was still beside him on his horse, his eyes were still closed. His wrists were bleeding from the ropes cutting in. Wes looked down and found his were the same.

"David," Wes coughed. "I think it's done."

David slowly opened his eyes and looked at his friend. "We're okay," he said weakly.

Wes nodded. "That was a good idea you had."

David gave a small smile. "Just common sense. Are you okay Blaine?" he called out. There was no answer. He turned around quickly, regretting when his side, where the rope was dug into his skin. There was no Blaine. The two glanced nervously at each other. They cut the ropes and detached each other and rode back to where they thought they came from.

"That's his horse," Wes pointed out after a couple minutes. They trotted over. "His stuff's all here." The saddle bags were still on Perry, who looked very unhappy. No Blaine.

"Oh god, where is he?" asked David, holding up a water skin with wide, fearful eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Where is Blaine indeed? He's in trouble, especially without water. I have no idea if any of my description of the sandstorm is accurate, since I've never been in one. Or in the desert for that matter, so ignore any inaccuracies. I am trying to make it as accurate as possible though. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Desert Storm

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N **So here is chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

They decided to ride what they could. They wanted to lose as little time as possible against the sandstorm for fear of the Cheerios finding the headdress first. Kurt rode Pavarotti in the back of the line, leading the supply camels by a rope, as it was his turn to care for them.

Mercedes, who was ahead of him, slowed down and rode beside him "How strong do you think the storm will be?" she asked.

"By the rate the wind is picking up, and how My. Schue is acting, I'd say the worst we've seen in a while," Kurt guessed.

"I heard Mr. Schue saying to Finn up ahead that we'll probably set up camp the next sheltered area we find so we don't risk getting caught in the storm," said Mercedes.

"That's a good idea." Kurt looked up ahead, seeing Rachel trying (and failing) to flirt with Finn. "You have _got _to be kidding me. Rachel is wearing that horrible cat shirt that makes her look 50 years older than she is."

"My eyes are burning," agreed Mercedes. "And _look_ at that color combination. Absolutely horrendous. Everyone knows those colors do not match. At all."

Kurt nodded, fixing his Marc Jacobs shirt. It's shape fit Kurt's body perfectly, and the bright cerulean blue brought out his eyes. He wore a pair of white skinny jeans and a white fedora. His fedora (and a few layers of sunscreen) would keep his porcelain skin from burning. He looked fabulous, if he did say so himself.

Mercedes was wearing a lime green tee shirt paired with a black vest and hot pink leggings. The black wasn't ideal for the sun, but hey, there is always a price for great fashion.

The two divas continued talking, laughing and criticizing what the other members of New Directions were wearing (Mr. Schue was wearing yet _another_ vest).

The camel train rode into a rocky gorge. It was completely dried out, but many years ago there would have been a great river flowing through exactly where they were riding. Now, only sand and rock remained.

"Keep an eye out for a cave or another sheltered area you guys," called Mr. Schuester from the front. "There will probably be something to get protection from in here."

About 20 minutes later, Sam had spotted a fairly large cave that was big enough to fit all of them (including the camels) comfortably with much room to spare. Since they were unsure of how long the sandstorm would last, it was nice that they wouldn't have to be scrunched up together under their camels for what could be days (it's happened-definitely not a pleasant experience). It had stalagmytes and stalactites in some parts. After checking the cave, Kurt was pleased to announce there were no bats living at the front of the cave, where they would be sleeping.

It was around the time to cook dinner, so Mercedes started a fire. She took some of the leftover beef that hadn't been cooked and, after cooking it, served it with bread. Kurt was helping lay the sleeping bags and sleeping pads down. To New Directions' happiness, they weren't setting up the tents, since there was no need as they'd be sheltered enough by the cave. Some were using their tents as extra padding, and the remaining tents were hung up in the mouth of the cave to block out the coming weather.

They sat around the small fire Mercedes had made, and started telling stories and singing songs, a ritual for whenever storms came. It was a lot of fun and it calmed down and distracted those who were scared of them.

Puck and Mike went to go deeper into the cave with torches, and were sternly told not to go too far, and to attach string to a rock to follow back. Unfortunately, that string was a bright yellow thread Kurt sometimes used to repair clothing until they could get it done by a professional in the next town. After about half an hour, the two boys returned with news that there was a lake.

They restocked their water supply, as well as all bathed. It had been a long time since a proper bath (11 days in fact-Kurt counted). It was often hard to find a large water source to wash in in the desert.

They returned to the fire and waited. After a couple minutes, the tents in the mouth of the cave started being pushed back. Rachel and Tina clenched each other for dear life. Many of the boys also jumped. It raged on.

"I don't even want to know what it looks like out there," muttered Kurt.

"It can't be pretty, whatever it looks like," agreed Mr. Schue.

At some point, some of them decided to try and get some sleep. It didn't look like the storm would change or let out anytime soon. As Kurt was finally drifting off, the tents were blown into the cave, emitting shrieks from the girls and a few of the guys, Puck included to Kurt's pleasure. He always tried to seem so tough, it got on nearly everyone's nerves.

Kurt got a chance to look outside. Sand was blowing in all directions at such a force, anyone out there who didn't know how to deal with sandstorms were most likely dead. It looked as if to Kurt, if he stepped outside, he would be swept away by the storm.

They all moved their sleeping bags back a great distance, and hung up the tents that were supposed to be blocking the entrance about 15 ft. away.

Everyone eventually fell asleep, ignoring the howling wind.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after eating and bathing (Kurt didn't know when the next chance to bathe would be) they headed back out. It was as if the storm had never taken place, and it was as peaceful and as calm as a lake with no people, animals or wind to disturb it.<p>

They continued riding for a couple hours. Kurt, still watching the supply camels glanced around. It was noon and they had stopped to eat some lunch. He thought he saw a dark shape over by a rock. He wasn't sure if it was a rock, or something that had been caught in a sandstorm. Hoping it wasn't the latter, he carefully excused himself and went to check the unknown object.

He walked towards it slowly. As he neared, fear clawed at his stomach. It definitely wasn't a rock. Lying in front of him was a boy just older than him unconscious, but alive, with a mop of black curly hair on his head, being held to his forehead by blood from a wide gash. He was badly cut up, and Kurt suspected that his left wrist was broken. He was also very dehydrated.

Kurt called over Tina, who was the best at first aid. She put his left arm in a sling and did her best to clean the cuts, none which were major. The gash on his forehead wasn't nearly as bad as it looked.

"See if you can get him to wake up," said Tina. "If you can, get him to drink. A lot."

Tina left to explain the situation to Will. Kurt tried to shake the boy awake. "Hey," he mumbled. "You need to wake up." After a couple minutes, a pair of beautiful hazel eyes opened. Kurt immediately put the water to his lips, emptying the entire thing into the boy's mouth which he drunk eagerly.

"What happened?" the stranger asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **So once again, I have no clue if the terrain, and sandstorm description, is actually accurate. I want to thank everyone who's read this so far. It means a lot to me! Please review!**  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Desert Storm

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

They decided to set up camp for the night, where they had found Perry. Their best friend, who happened to be the son of the _Pharaoh_, was missing, and for all they knew, dead. What a fantastic way to start their trip.

David was pacing back and forth in front of the fire, trying not to outwardly freak out like he was on the inside, while trying to think of a solution. His arms were twitching in nervousness. Wes followed him calmly with his eyes.

They had spent the day searching for Blaine, without any success. Blaine was lost in the barren desert with nothing to drink.

"We should have stopped riding," muttered David. "This is all my fault. If I had listened and stopped riding then he would be here not lost in god knows where!"

"You need to calm down!" soothed Wes.

"Calm down?" David stopped and turned to him sharply. "_Calm down?_ Are you insane?"

"You won't be able to think straight and help formulate a plan if you're like this."

"Blaine has disappeared! What the heck is there _to _do?" David yelled.

"He can't have gone far," suggested Wes.

"That storm lasted almost all night! If he was picked up by the wind – which he was since we found Perry – he could be in…in…England for all we know!"

"David!" snapped Wes. "Think rationally! A sandstorm wouldn't carry him to England! He's in the desert somewhere, within a radius of say 20 miles. Perry was here, and she's safe with us now. We'll look around the area more tomorrow. We _will _find him and he _will _be okay."

"Two people can't search a 20 mile radius of desert thoroughly."

"Then we'll go get help from the p-"

"NO! Not the palace!"

"Why not?" David stayed quiet. "David what's wrong with going to the palace to get help?"

"The Pharaoh will hang us!"

"No he won't. He knows none of us have experience in the desert. He will send his army to search though, and we'll have a better chance at finding him sooner."

"I wanted to show my dad I could actually do something," said David so quietly Wes had to strain to hear. "I always mess up and he doesn't think I'll make a good war chief."

David was referring to his father. Caddock Guerrant was one of Pharaoh Anderson's main war chief. He knew what to do in nearly every situation, and was feared and well known by many countries. He and David didn't see each other much or have a very close bond. Even though he'd never said it, Wes knew that Caddock was David's hero and he idolized him. He often tried to prove himself to his father, but often messed up.

"David don't talk bull," said Wes.

"It's true!"

"Has he ever said that?"

"Well, no."

"Then why in the world would you think that?"

"Have you seen how bad I mess up near him? Do I need to remind you of the stable incident?" Wes flinched. That was not a pretty situation. "He never lets me go with him when he explores or whatever when there isn't war. He takes people he hardly knows. He knows I want to go, but he doesn't let me because he'll know I'll mess up. Like now for instance," David said bitterly close to tears.

Wes' expression softened. "What happened wasn't your fault. How could you have known there was a sandstorm coming? Yes the wind was picking up, but I remember the wind picked up a couple times when I came out here from Asia."

"So? I still messed up."

"If you messed up then, so did I. It _isn't_ your fault." Wes paused. "Can I tell you something? You don't know how many times I've heard your dad talk about you like you're the best thing that's ever happened to him. He knows you try to impress him by doing those things, but you don't think that he asks about you when you're here? I can tell you for a fact he does. He knows you only mess up when he's around. And need I remind you it was you who fixed the stable incident? And you do need to be 18 to go on those trips."

"I'm almost 18…"

"Almost is the key word there David. Have you ever thought that maybe your dad wanted to go on one specifically with you when you turned 18?"

"No…But I wanted to make him proud."

"He'll be proud no matter what David," said Wes. "Everyone makes mistakes. Hey, even your dad has made mistakes. The _Pharaoh_ has made mistakes. But we need to find Blaine. If we don't find him soon, really soon, we'll need to get help from the palace. We'll look for now, but if we don't find him we will need to go to the palace to get help. He'll be okay."

"He has no water."

Wes had begun to get worried but stayed calm. David needed him. "He could have found an oasis, or maybe someone's found him!" Wes ignored David who said "Yeah, murderers." "He will be perfectly fine. For now, we need to get to sleep so we can look for him tomorrow."

David nodded, feeling a little better as he laid down to get some sleep. They were going to find him. They _had _to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Not my best work. It's more of a filler. I don't know where all the David angst came from, but there it is. I've started the next chapter. It's a ton of fun to write and is much better then this!

I'd like to take this time to thank my reviewers connellymack, Avette and Sheba2000. Your reviews mean so much to me and really make my day! I'd love to get even more reviews with suggestions, likes, dislikes, errors I may have made, etc. More reviews=faster chapters! Thank you so much for the 384 visitors (you guys ROCK!), for the favorites and alerts :) THANKS SO MUCH!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Desert Storm

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Kurt stared at the boy in front of him. Even with his injuries, he was very beautiful. Kurt couldn't speak for a few moments. He blinked a couple times and swallowed visibly. _Calm down Kurt, he's probably not even gay_. "Um, there was a sandstorm."

The boy was silent for a few minutes. "Oh."

"Yeah," said Kurt, unsure of what to say. "You don't remember?"

"I do now," he answered. "I remember being whipped off Perry, not much after that though. It was rough. I can't remember all of the details."

Kurt didn't know what Perry was and didn't ask. "Well, you probably weren't thinking much at the time. You might have been unconscious for a lot of it, at least some of it. It was strong, the storm. The strongest storm I've ever seen."

The boy tried to sit up, but he winced in pain. "Ow."

Kurt smiled. "You might not want to do that just yet."

"No kidding. I'm sorry, I'm forgetting my manners. I'm Blaine," said the boy holding out his right hand.

"Kurt," Kurt blushed as he took the offered hand.

"Why is my arm in a sling?" Blaine asked.

"I can't remember if Tina said if it was broken or fractured or what, but it's injured," Kurt replied smiling softly. _I can't remember because I think I just fell for you_, he thought to himself.

"I figured that much," laughed Blaine. "Ow."

"Just stay calm," said Kurt. "You look pretty bad."

"Please tell me if there's gel still in my hair."

"Maybe?" Kurt looked at him like he was crazy.

"You'll be able to know." Kurt shook his head. "Touch it?" Blaine suggested.

"O-Okay," Kurt tentavilely reached out and touched it. "Ew. How much did you put _in_? There's way too much to be healthy, and this is _after _the sandstorm."

"Thank goodness," Blaine mumbled. "What exactly are my injuries?" he asked.

"A broken wrist, 4 cracked ribs, lots of bruising, a gash on your forehead which I've stitched up already, lots of smaller cuts and a sprained ankle," said Tina, walking up carrying more water. Puck and Finn followed behind with the fold-able stretcher they had. "How are you feeling?"

Blaine drank the water Tina offered. "Like I was put in a blender on high."

Kurt giggled and Tina smirked at him with a knowing look in her eyes.

They lifted him on the stretcher to Blaine's complaint. "I can walk!"

"No you can't," said Kurt flatly. "Come on, it's just a stretcher. It's not that scary."

"But it is!" Blaine asked giving puppy dog eyes to Kurt.

Kurt blushed then glared at the others, daring them to say something. He did take the hand. How could he not? A gorgeous boy just asked to hold his hand. That didn't happen everyday. Wait, scratch that. That didn't happen _any _day.

* * *

><p>"Hold my hand?" No! Why? Why did he ask to hold that beautiful boy's hand. Kurt probably thought he was crazy, or delusional. He could always blame his injuries on that though.<p>

The boy, Kurt was skinny. He was taller than Blaine (everyone was, it wasn't a big surprise-Wes and David liked to call him a hobbit), but not by much. He had porcelain skin that looked very soft to the touch. His chestnut hair was coiffed perfectly. And his eyes, his beautiful eyes. Blaine couldn't tell if they were blue, green or grey. To put it simply, he looked like an angel.

He felt a hand slip into his. He glanced up and saw Kurt's cheeks go red. It was probably because of the heat. Or was he blushing? Yes, that was it. He was embarrassed to hold Blaine's hand, but did anyways because he felt bad. Either way, the skin, if possible, was even softer than it looked and Kurt's hand fit perfectly into Blaine's calloused hand.

He felt the stretcher rise suddenly, and he yelped, not expecting it. _Come on Blaine_, he thought. _You want to impress him_.

"Sorry," the boy by his head said. He was enormous. Blaine would definitely feel like a hobbit beside him.

"Finn!" Kurt said. "Be gentle! I don't want you to hurt him!" _He doesn't want them to hurt me? _thought Blaine. _Wait, of course he doesn't! Who would actually want someone to feel pain?_ The boy by his feet, the one with a Mohawk, snickered. "Shut up Puckerman," Kurt muttered. Kurt looked angry, but he hadn't let go of Blaine's hand, so that was a good sign.

They seemed to be taking him somewhere specific. Blaine started to hear voices, which got progressively louder as they kept walking (or in Blaine's case, carried). He couldn't see where he was going, since he was on his back, but he figured they were getting near their destination.

"Put him down _gently_ over there," Kurt said.

He felt himself being lowered and gripped tighter onto Kurt's hand. Kurt just squeezed back. He hit the ground gently.

"I'm going to get you to sit up," said Kurt. "I'll help." Blaine nodded. He felt a hand on his back as Kurt pressed gently on his back, helping him sit up. He tried not to gasp too loudly when his shirt rode up a tiny bit and he felt Kurt's hand accidentally brushed against it, feeling a spark. He shivered. He was leaned against a rough surface, but a pillow was placed between his back and the surface. He noticed Tina, Finn and...was it Puckerman that Kurt called the other boy? Whatever the name, they were gone and it was just him and Kurt.

To Blaine's regret Kurt let go of his hand. "Was it that bad?" Kurt asked.

"I guess not," Blaine said dramatically, winking. _Why did I just wink? Stupid Blaine…_

"I told you so," Kurt smirked.

Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder and saw a group of about 9 people eating and talking. A man with curly brown hair was walking towards he and Kurt. He was probably the leader, who looked the oldest. He looked to be in his early 30s, unlike the rest of the group, who, like him were in their teens.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Kurt jumped. He didn't hear Mr. Schuester come up behind him. "Tina said you'd found someone."<p>

"Um, yeah," mumbled Kurt. _Thanks for ruining the moment_, he thought.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Blaine, who held out his hand. _So damn dapper, and charming, and gorgeous, and sexy…Wait, where did that come from? Stop thinking Kurt._ "I'm Blaine," Blaine said.

"Will Scheuster," said Mr. Scheuster, shaking Blaine's hand gently. "What happened to make you so…injured?"

"Caught in the sandstorm," Blaine said proudly, making Kurt giggle and blush. Blaine glanced at him quickly and smiled.

"Yikes," said Mr. Schue. "Can I talk to you for a moment please Kurt?"

Kurt nodded and stood up to walk somewhere more private. "What's up?" he asked.

"What are you going to do with him?" Will asked.

"Bring him with us, of course," Kurt said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was.

"We can't bring him with us," he replied.

"W-What?" Kurt stuttered. "What do you mean by 'we can't bring him with us'?"

"We won't be able to travel fast with him, he's too injured." Mr. Schue sighed. "We don't have room either."

"We never travel fast," Kurt snapped. "And we do have room, we'll put him on a supply camel."

"What about the gear on that camel though? And what about tents? We barely have enough room in the tents as it is."

"You have tons in yours," said Kurt. "We'll evenly separate the gear onto the other camels. Or he can ride with me."

"We can't take him! We've lost enough time as it is and the Cheeros will, once again get the treasure before us!" Mr. Schue said. They were at full on yelling now.

Kurt nodded. "So all this is only because of the treasure," said Kurt icily, giving him the look that normally sent people running in fear.

"Yes! No!" Mr. Schue said, obviously intimidated. _So the look is working_. "No this isn't just about the treasure! Kurt, what can he do to help? Do you know anything about him other than his name? He could be a murderer, or a spy sent from Sue!"

"Sue wouldn't go as far as risking her spy getting killed in a sandstorm," Kurt said. Okay, maybe she would, but that was beside the point. "He can do plenty to help!"

Mr. Schue stayed silent, nodding. "I know what this is about," he said, quietly. "Kurt he probably isn't gay."

Kurt went beet red. "I have _no_ idea what you're talking about," he said, his voice dripping in venom.

"He can't com eKurt."

"Yes he can."

"No, he's staying here."

"He'll _die _if we just leave him like this!"

"You barely know him! Why would you care?"

"I actually have compassion for people. There's probably a ton of people who'd be devasted by his death."

"Maybe a girlfriend?" Mr. Schue said, glaring at Kurt. He was still trying to get Kurt to stay, but that was _not _going to happen. No matter what he said and how much it would hurt. He was used to abuse. Since he was gay, people often tormented with words, slurs, physical abuse, or worse. That was one incident he didn't want to think about. The one he had never told anyone about.

"If you leave him here, don't expect me to follow you," said Kurt. He knew Mr. Schue needed him, or else all their expeditions would fail. So he used this to his advantage.

"Kurt-"

"No. If you leave him here, then I'm staying," Kurt finalized, knowing it would work.

Mr. Schue groaned. "Fine," he said, giving up. "But you're in charge of him."

"Fine with me," he said. Mr. Schue walked away. Kurt did his own private (and silent) cheer session.

* * *

><p>Blaine heard yelling. Will didn't want him to go with them. He could understand why. They did know nothing about him. There was a time when he couldn't hear what they were saying, which made him nervous. When they mentioned him having a girlfriend, he wanted to laugh. He <em>definitely <em>did not have a girlfriend. That would be just…ew. He was gay.

Kurt returned looking happy. "Looks like you're coming with us!"

Blaine grinned back. "Sweet!"

This trip had started to turn around since meeting Kurt. He only hoped he could get to fall for him by the time he was found by David, Wes or someone else who recognized him and dragged him back to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **This chapter was SO much fun to write and a lot better than my last! It's my longest yet, as a result. I hope you like it! If you do, or don't, or just want to give input, please review! You guys ROCK! I have 10 already!**  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Desert Storm

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

A couple hours later, they were back on the camels traveling through the hot desert. Tina hadn't wanted Blaine to ride alone just yet with his injuries, so Kurt offered for Blaine to ride with him. Blaine _was_ Kurt's responsibility, the closeness of their bodies was just an added bonus.

Blaine was sitting behind Kurt, his arms wrapped around his waist. It felt good. _Really_ good. Kurt had thrown an extra pair of stirrups over his saddle so neither of them would bounce around too much-Kurt let Blaine have the stirrups that were sewn onto the saddle as they were sturdier. Kurt was pushed against the saddle horn, but with Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist, he was _very_ comfortable.

He was making sure Blaine was drinking. Even though he wouldn't get any more dehydrated than Kurt with his injuries, he was worried and his subconscious thought that Blaine drinking would help that. They were talking as they rode, quickly learning they had lots in common.

* * *

><p>"Favorite color?" Blaine asked Kurt.<p>

"Hm, tough one," answered Kurt. "Probably blue, if I had to choose. You?"

_The color of your eyes_, thought Blaine. But he didn't say that. That would be creepy. "Um, red," he said, realizing he hadn't answered for a couple seconds. It was the first color that had popped into his head.

Kurt nodded in front of him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," _loving the fact how close I am to you_. "I am sore, but it's nothing too bad."

"We could stop if it's bothering-"

"I'm fine Kurt," Blaine smiled.

"Are your ribs okay? Is it a little too bumpy? They're okay?" Kurt was fretting over him. It was nice, wonderful even, for him to care so much, but it was unnecessary.

"They're fine," Blaine said. "I'll tell you if they start hurting."

Kurt seemed to be debating something. "Promise?"

"Promise."

He hadn't told Kurt yet about his true identity as the son of the Pharaoh. He hadn't lied when he told him his name, he just didn't add the 'Prince' in front of it. No questions were asked about his family yet, and even though he liked Kurt, he didn't yet trust him with that information. He wanted to, he really wanted to, but he didn't.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Kurt asked him.

_Does this mean he's interested? Does he like me in the way I like him? He's just being friendly. But, should I tell him?_

"You don't have to answer," Kurt began.

"Oh, no, it's okay," Blaine cut him off. "No, I don't have a girlfriend. I'm not exactly… interested…in girls."

Kurt was silent for a moment. "Oh," was all he said, in a small voice. He wasn't homophobic was he?

Blaine decided to ask Kurt the same question. "What about you? Who's the lucky lady in your life?"

Kurt giggled, and Blaine could see his ears go red. That was a good sign. Or was it a bad one? Blaine hoped Kurt was single. "I've never dated anyone, I haven't ever really met any other openly gay guys."

Oh. _Oh_. Well then. That was good.

* * *

><p>"So do you have a girlfriend?" <em>Why did that have to come out Kurt?<em> Of course he did. He was freaking gorgeous. Kurt could occasionally get a bad case of word vomit. Usually it was only when someone (namely Rachel) would ask his opinion on an outfit so horrible he felt embarrassed standing next to them, even if we was wearing an absolutely fabulous outfit.

_He's not answering_, though Kurt. _And now I've made everything awkward because my mouth wouldn't cooperate._ "You don't have to answer-" Kurt started to say but was cut off by Blaine.

"Oh no, it's okay," said Blaine. "No, I don't have a girlfriend. I'm not exactly… interested…in girls."

Kurt thought his heart stopped beating. He couldn't be serious? Some unknown force must be making fun of him. This being, this amazingly gorgeous being, couldn't be gay? "Oh," he said in a small voice. That didn't mean he had a boyfriend though, did it?

"What about you? Who's the lucky lady in your life?" Blaine asked.

"I've never dated anyone," Kurt admitted, feeling himself blush. "I haven't ever really met any other openly gay guys."

"Ah," said Blaine.

"So, do you have a…boyfriend?" _Please no, please no, please no. _Of course he would, the universe wouldn't go as far and be _kind_ to him.

"No," came the one word answer, the one that made Kurt want to squeal like a thirteen year old girl. That one word was probably one of the most amazing things he'd ever heard.

Kurt wanted to laugh in Mr. Schue's face. He had told Kurt Blaine wasn't gay. He had thought that the only reason Kurt wanted Blaine to come because he liked him (well, that wasn't the _only_ reason). He was wrong and that made Kurt absolutely elated. Kurt, for once in his life had a chance with someone. _Even though Blaine's gay, that doesn't mean he likes you_, the negative part of his brain told him. _Oh, shut up._

"I'm sorry," said Blaine.

"Hm?" asked Kurt.

"I didn't think you'd mind me asking what you do," said Blaine, sounding hurt. "You obviously do, I'm sorry for asking."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kurt, bewildered. "Of course I don't mind."

"Well, when I asked you kind of just said to shut up."

"Oh," said Kurt. "That wasn't at you. I was telling myself to stop talking. I only meant to think it, I didn't think it came out. Great, now you think I'm a total jerk. I'm not, at least when it doesn't involve Rachel's wardrobe, but it's not jerky if you're only telling the truth-" Kurt paused. "I'm rambling aren't I?"

Blaine laughed. "Yeah. Don't worry, you're forgiven."

"Sorry."

"No problem, I thought it was cute," Blaine said.

Kurt couldn't think of anything to say to that. "What were you asking again?"

"What do you do? This group of people?"

"Well, museums contact Mr. Schue, or Mr. Scheu_ster_, but everyone calls him Mr. Schue, back to rambling aren't I?" Kurt asked. "Anyways, museums contact us and tell us to get certain artifacts. If we get them, we get paid. It depends on the quality of the item."

"That's cool!" Blaine said. "So you guys seem like quite the team, do you often get the artifact?"

"Actually, no," explained Kurt. "There's another group like us, called the Cheerios (we're New Directions) and the Cheerios often get the item before us. There's only three of them, and Sue."

"Are they nice?" Blaine asked.

"Ah-no. See, the three Cheerios are best described on your stereotypical Queen Bees in a High School, total bitches. And Sue, well, Sue is just interesting."

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"It depends on how you look at her," said Kurt. "See, she has nicknames for all of us. I'm Porcelain."

"Porcelain?" Blaine asked.

"It's an improvement over Gay Kid," he laughed. "And she _did _let me pick. It was between Gelfling, Porcelain and Tickle Me Doe Face."

Blaine laughed loudly at the last one. "You're serious?"

They continued talking animatedly for a number of hours until Mr. Schue called the camels to stop for camp that night.

* * *

><p>Blaine was helped down off of the camel, who's name he learned was Pavarotti, by Kurt. Kurt told him to sit still while he helped set up camp.<p>

He watched Kurt set up a tent that he was probably going to be sleeping in with fascination. He tried not to, but his eyes kept landing on Kurt's butt which looked _really_ good in those pants.

After everything was set up, a fire was made. They sat around the fire eating their dinner and chatting. Everyone but Mr. Schue was present. When he joined them, everyone stopped talking immediately.

"So, we made decent time today, all things considering," Mr. Schue said, glancing at Blaine as he spoke. "We'll get up early tomorrow and try to keep that pace tomorrow. We should get to Cairo in two weeks if we keep this pace." He left and went back to his tent.

"I'll be right back," Kurt said, running after him.

"Who're you?" asked a boy with blond hair and a huge mouth.

"Blaine," he answered, standing up to shake his hand.

"You're like a freaking hobbit," said Puckerman.

Blaine, embarrassed, sat down. "I know I'm short, but please don't call me a hobbit."

Kurt chose this moment to walk up to Blaine. "I talked to Mr. Schue. Looks like you're sleeping with me tonight!" he exclaimed happily. "Finn is finally getting his own tent, so you're with me!"

"Awesome!" Blaine grinned.

Neither noticed the rest of New Directions' knowing smirks at the two boys.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Here you are! I hope you guys like it! I'm sorry I didn't update, but I now have a week off because of Easter so I'll be able to upload (or should be able to) a bunch more chapters. :) Please keep reviewing! 15 already! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Desert Storm

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. At least not yet...

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 8<strong>

Blaine was introduced to the other members of New Directions. Finn, one of the boys who had carried him on the stretcher, seemed a little bit clueless and clumsy, but the clumsiness could've been there only because of his enormous height. Puck was _extremely_ promiscuous and enjoyed making very inappropriate comments about him and Kurt, while strumming a guitar along to whatever song was being requested. Sam seemed like a decent guy. He seemed like he would do anything to protect his friends and the group. Artie seemed pretty cool too, but Blaine hadn't talked much with him. He didn't understand why Mr. Schuester was fine with letting someone who's been in a wheelchair most of their life join them, but he wouldn't let someone come who would be on crutches for a couple days. Mike was quiet, but he could _dance._ He could dance_ really _well. Tina was also quiet, but with the contact he's already had with her, Blaine considered her very kind, gentle and caring. Rachel talked a lot, pretty much nonstop, and kept calling him a spy for some unknown reason that he planned to uncover. She was kind of annoying, but was very dedicated and determined on bringing success to the group, and liked putting herself as the center of attention. She kept yapping to them on how she'd be the greatest treasure hunter in existence. Mercedes was great. She was a bit of a diva but cared strongly for everyone in the group. She, as well as the rest of New Directions (no matter how dysfunctional) were a family for each other, and for Kurt.

Kurt. The boy was sitting on his right, singing in an angelic voice Blaine didn't know was possible, along to some song Blaine didn't recognize, looking so happy and carefree that it made his heart want to burst. The boy had stood up for him and he now had people, who he hoped he would be able to call friends, care for him while he healed. Kurt had risked so much to let Blaine come with them, yet they barely knew each other. He was beautiful, and innocent, and loving. His eyes were an indescribable beauty, like the rest of him. He had a diva side and knew so much about fashion. He was determined. He stood up for what he believed in and had a cute way of blushing whenever Blaine complemented him. He had the most amazing laugh and had an adorable way of having his eyebrows scrunch together and nibbling on his bottom lip when concentrating or thinking hard. Blaine could go on and on about how amazing Kurt was, and he still knew hardly anything about the boy.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, looking at him strangely. "Is everything okay? You've been staring at me the past 5 minutes."

Blaine blushed. He hadn't realized he was staring at Kurt. Everyone was still singing, not paying any attention to them. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then why were you staring at me?" Kurt asked. "Is my hair messed up? It sometimes gets messed up when we do these campfire sing-alongs." Kurt patted his hair gently, feeling for any misplaced hairs.

Blaine chuckled. "No, your hair is perfect." It was.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm just thinking," said Blaine. That was true. He was thinking.

"About?" Kurt looked at him with curious eyes.

"You," Blaine admitted, blushing.

"M-Me?" Kurt asked, looking confused, but also a little bit nervous.

"Yeah," Blaine said, looking straight into Kurt's eyes, deciding carefully what to say. He didn't admit he was thinking of how amazing Kurt was. "I heard you talking, well, more arguing with Mr. Scheuster earlier. He didn't want me to come, but you stood up for me, and, well, here I am. I didn't hear all of it, but thank you. Words can't express how grateful I am of you."

"You're welcome. I wasn't going to leave you to fend for yourself," Kurt smiled warmly at Blaine, just a tinge of red spreading over his rosy cheeks.

"Would you have actually stayed with me if Mr. Scheuster hadn't let me come with you?" Blaine asked nervously. He couldn't help but wonder if he would've gone through with it and stayed with Blaine, leaving New Directions, leaving his family.

"I knew he'd let you come with us if I said that. But, yeah," said Kurt. "I would've. You wouldn't have been able to survive alone. I didn't want you to die. You were at a risk of being murdered or your injuries getting infected, or getting eaten by a rabid donkey or something." Blaine smiled softly as he said that. "You needed someone who could walk to take care of you. The group needs every one of us so I knew he'd let you come. But if for some reason I was wrong, I would've stayed. I wasn't leaving you, and I don't ever plan to."

Their eyes met. The fire light hit Kurt in a way so stunning, so beautiful, Blaine felt as though he needed badly this boy to be with him. Kurt's eyes were filled with passion matching his own, and, was it lust showing as well? Then Kurt leaned towards him. Blaine's breath hitched and he began to lean in as well. Kurt was going to kiss him. Their lips were so close. The moment couldn't get any more perfect, with the campfire lighting Kurt's face and the faint strumming of guitar in the background. He felt Kurt's breath on his lips. His eyes fluttered close.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** MUHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! I did actually write more for this chapter but decided to cut it short here, since I felt it would be too nice to say what happens just yet. Thank you so much for the reviews you guys! They honestly make me feel so good so please keep them coming and expect more chapters up soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Desert Storm

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

****Disclaimer: ****I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 9<strong>

Wes was shaken awake. "It's too early," he mumbled, cuddling back into the blankets that were wrapped around him like a cocoon.

He felt water being poured onto him. He sat up immediately, wide awake. "What the hell David?"

"Get moving, we need to find Blaine," said David simply.

Wes groaned. He changed into light clothing and walked outside. The only light source was the fire that David was sitting at where he was frying eggs. The sun was nowhere near raised.

"David, the sun isn't even up yet," Wes pointed out. He was used to waking up early, since he worked in the palace during the mornings, but he never woke up this early.

"Good observations, genius," said David. "We need to find Blaine."

"We need to be able to see to find Blaine."

"I brought flashlights, you know, and extra batteries."

Wes took a deep breath to stay calm. "Flashlights aren't going to help much when we're looking over a wide range."

"They'll still help." David handed him his eggs. "Eat quickly while I pack up camp."

Wes obliged and twenty minutes later they were back on their horses, leading Perry along. They were trotting, not going too fast because of the lack of light. They were wandering near where they had set up camp, but hadn't found anything helpful that could give a hint at where Blaine could be, and what condition he was in.

They had been riding at least an hour when the sun started to rise. If Wes had the option, he would have stopped and watched, but David stressed that finding Blaine was more important than watching a sunrise (which it was) and didn't give him the option. Wes kept trotting around following David, occasionally glancing at the sky, which was turning from a dark black to a sea of reds, pinks, yellows and oranges. For some reason, Wes smiled. There was more red than any of the other colors. Blaine hated the color red. He hoped it wasn't a bad omen.

David picked up a canter when he thought it as light enough out. They cantered, eyes combing the desert like hawks searching for their prey from above.

They began calling Blaine's name. If he could hear them he wasn't answering, was unconscious, was answering too quietly, or was…Wes didn't finish that thought.

Wes' eye caught a speck of blue on the golden sand. He cantered over and hopped off his horse. A piece of blue fabric was resting on the ground, torn and bloodied. He picked it up. The expensive feel of the fabric confirmed his presumptions that it was Blaine's. "David!" he called to his friend, beckoning him over.

"Blaine was wearing blue wasn't he?" Wes asked, handing David the scrap of fabric. David nodded, examining the fabric.

"It's definitely his," he said. "He was here, at one point. He must be injured to some extent since the fabric has blood on it. But he's no longer here now. He could have been found, he could have wandered off, he could have been eaten, or he could have been carried by the sandstorm somewhere else."

Wes nodded. "We'll look around here more?"

David nodded and marked something on the map. "I marked where we found Perry, and I'm marking this."

"Good idea," said Wes.

"Thanks. I've marked where we've searched as well." David studied the area. "There's nothing to add protection. No rocks, no plants, nothing to hide him here. If he's lying somewhere around here, it'll be easy to spot him."

"Let's keep riding."

They searched the area around where they had found the fabric thoroughly but found no other traces of their friend.

* * *

><p>"So he can't have been devoured or murdered. At least he wasn't in this area. There are no traces to give evidence for that. I'd be surprised if he wasn't injured from the storm so that's where the blood in from," Wes said, trying to keep a positive outlook. They had carefully marked on the map in blue where else they had searched that day. "He's been found, or is still somewhere in the desert."<p>

"Without water."

"Without water," Wes repeated.

The map was very empty of blue. They had searched hardly any of the vast desert. It would take them months to do so alone. By that time, Blaine would most likely be dead. David knew the palace was the one place they could go for help and not have to worry about being backstabbed by whoever found Blaine. He was terrified at what the Pharaoh would do once he found out, but it was the right thing to do. Courage, as Blaine had always said.

"We need to go to the palace for help," David said.

Wes' head shot up from where he was studying the map. "What?"

"The desert is too big to search alone, we need help."

Wes looked uncertainly down at the map. "You're right. Should we head back tomorrow or search another day on our own?"

"The faster we get help, the faster we find Blaine. We'll search while heading back."

Wes nodded in agreement. "It'll be okay David. We've marked where we've searched-which was a brilliant idea of yours if I can say- so we won't search an area twice."

David nodded. "I'm going to bed," he said, turning into his tent for the night.

Wes sighed. He was worried about how Pharaoh Anderson would react once he learned his son was missing and possibly dead. He knew David was fearful of what his father would think of him when it got back to him. They had done what they could, and he hoped it was enough for Pharaoh Anderson not to go on a complete rage. He was a good and just Pharaoh, but if his son was missing? Wes had no idea.

* * *

><p>The next morning they rode in silence, both nervous for what was to come. It was around seven o'clock when they entered the city that evening. They were granted immediate passage into the palace, and after handing a stable boy the three horses, they headed into the throne room where they were told they could find the Pharaoh.<p>

Wes knocked nervously, palms sweating. "Enter," a voice that was distinguishably the Pharaoh's called.

"Now or never," mumbled Wes to David, who nodded once.

"Hello you two," Pharaoh Anderson said. "Back so soon? I gave you a month."

Wes bit his lip. "Yes Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh studied the two of them, eyebrows furrowed. "Where's Blaine?"

A man entered. He was around the age of the Pharaoh. "I would like to report that the journey was successful Pharaoh, and that we have returned," he said. He looked exactly like David except around 30 years older. David paled beside Wes, his eyes going wide.

"D-Dad," David stuttered.

The man, Caddock Guerrant, David's father and role model turned and looked at David, hearing his voice. "David? I was told you were travelling."

He looked for some sort of confirmation, which David did not give, so Wes spoke for his friend. "Yes sir," said Wes.

"I was inquiring about my son?" said the Pharaoh. "Where is he?"

"You see Pharaoh," said Wes. Wes was known to keep a level head at most times and was thankful that that ability had not left him, that his level head stayed and did not run into a land of gibberish nonsense. "You must have seen the sandstorm that happened two days ago?"

The Pharaoh nodded. "That I did. What does that have to do with Blaine? He wasn't injured was he?"

Wes glanced at David, hoping for some help, but David was gaping at his father looking absolutely terrified. "We assume so, Pharaoh, but we don't know for sure," said Wes nervously. This was what he was afraid of telling.

"What do you mean you 'don't know'?" asked the Pharaoh, standing.

"He disappeared some time during the sandstorm, Pharaoh," explained Wes. "We searched all day yesterday, as well as the day before, and the only trace of him we have come across was this piece of fabric from the shirt David and I are positive he was wearing." Wes took out the fabric and handed it to the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh studied the fabric. "It is his."

"We also found his horse, Perry, who was not with Blaine, but was when the sandstorm started. "His water skin was also with her."

"What exactly happened?" War Chief Guerrant asked.

Wes told him everything with as much detail as he could remember, the day they rode, the sandstorm, the searching, and the decision and ride to come to the palace. "David had the idea of marking the area we had searched on the map we brought with us," Wes said, handing the map.

The two leaders looked over the map. "That was an excellent idea David," said Guerrant.

David nodded. "Thank you father," he sounded almost grateful.

After studying the map, the Pharaoh and David's father had a whispered conversation leaving Wes and David to stand awkwardly.

"We will send a search party out straight away," said the Pharaoh. "I understand how fearful you must have been to admit what happened. Because of your courage, you will join us."

"Us?" Wes asked.

"I am coming, of course. You two will be joining myself and War Chief Guerrant as we search for Blaine as one search party. My wife will take over the affairs during our journey. We leave in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** So here is Chapter 9! I hope you guys like it, I didn't really know what to write for this scene, but here it is! I know (well, I think I know) a Pharaoh would just send out a search party and not actually go with them, but he's going with them in this. I have no problems with the color red, just so you know. So for the next three days I will be out of town and I have no idea if the hotel we are staying at has internet, so I am not sure if I will be able to post. It's a six hour drive one way so I'll definitely write a bunch of chapters and post them ASAP. Please review guys! I have over 1200 visitors which rocks! Thanks so much! And if you have any ideas about what I can do with Sue and the Cheerios, let me know. The Cheerios all pre-glee so they won't exactly be very nice. Sue is Sue. Enough said for that. I have no idea what to write for Sue. She will find out about what ND are trying to get and try to get it before them, but I don't really know what to write for her. So please give me ideas!


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Desert Storm

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

****Disclaimer: ****I don't own Glee.

**A/N: **So this was supposed to be chapter 11, but I wrote it before what was originally chapter 10, because Sue is a very difficult character to write. I thought a bit and decided it's better to give you this chapter first, so here it is!

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 10<strong>

Of course Finn chose that moment to trip into the fire while dancing and run around flailing his large limbs, yelling, "I'm on fire! I'm on fire! I'm going to die!"

Kurt never hated Finn more than at that moment. He glanced at Mercedes who looked apologetically at him. She was watching and knew what could've happened if Finn hadn't chosen that moment to be a complete moron. He could have _kissed_ Blaine! Why did the world have to be so cruel to him?

"Stop, drop and roll man," said Artie.

"Oh right," Finn said, doing so as Mr. Schuester came out.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Finn caught himself on fire while trying to dance again," Puck said. He hadn't looked up from the guitar during the entire incident. It happened often enough and it was no longer a surprise. Puck looked up and smirked at Kurt, raising his eyebrows as to say '"get some". Well, Puck was paying attention to him and Blaine as well. At least he tried to set the mood, it worked, until, well Finn.

Kurt glared at him and glanced at Blaine, the boy he almost _kissed_. Blaine looked nervous and stared worriedly at Finn who was still flailing on the ground long after the flames had been put out. Kurt felt brave for a moment and touched Blaine's arm gently. "Don't worry about it," he said. "It happens all the time."

"Are you sure?" Blaine still looked very concerned.

"Finn, how many times have I told you not to dance? Particularly not to dance near the fire? Stand up," said Mr. Schuester. "The fire is put out." Finn jumped up and stood awkwardly. "Tina will take care of any burns. Get some sleep guys. We have a long day tomorrow."

The group slowly dispersed into their tents. Mercedes tapped Kurt's shoulder and whispered, "Sorry about Finn. Good luck with him, he's cute."

Kurt smiled at her. She left winking to Kurt. Kurt turned to Blaine. "Our tent is over here." He helped Blaine stand and let Blaine use him for support so he could keep his sprained ankle off the ground.

They entered the small space. Two thin sleeping pads were laid out with sleeping bags and pillows. "It isn't very comfortable, believe me."

"I'm sure it isn't that bad," Blaine laid down. "It isn't the most comfortable but it could be worse."

"You say that now. Wait until morning."

Kurt also laid down. Sleep overtook him almost immediately.

* * *

><p>"N-No! Stop! No!" He felt himself being shoved into a brick wall.<p>

Sloppy, wet lips were pressed upon his. He tried to push the body away, but Karofsky wouldn't budge. Kurt struggled against the hands restraining his arms then brought up his knee, which hit its target right on. Karofsky sprung away, clutching his lower region. He let a spring of curses out then pushed him back into the wall. Kurt was sure he heard something crack. He fell down in pain and felt more blows.

"You say anything, I will kill you."

Kurt felt himself being shaken awake. He gasped. The nightmare hadn't returned for a couple weeks.

"Shh, you're okay, it wasn't real," he heard Blaine say, stroking his back, pressing Kurt gently to his chest.

_But it was_, he thought. He whimpered.

"Oh Kurt, shh, you're safe," Blaine mumbled, sounding a little bit heartbroken. "I won't let you get hurt. I'll protect you."

Kurt suddenly trusted Blaine with his entire being. He believed Blaine wouldn\t let him get hurt.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt shook his head. He couldn't talk about it without Karofsky murdering him. Blaine let go of him and moved back to his sleeping bag. Kurt followed, slipping into the same sleeping bag and cuddled into Blaine, who wrapped his arms around him without question. Blaine held him gently, and they slowly drifted off into a peaceful rest.

* * *

><p>When Kurt awoke the next morning, he was warmer than he should have been. He felt a breath on his neck and he shivered, tingles running down his spine. He turned his head slightly and saw Blaine holding. Well, this was nice. Really nice. He felt Blaine stir a little and he shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep, evening out his breathing.<p>

One of Blaine's arms moved and he felt a hand gently stroking his hair. Normally, Kurt would hit whoever was touching his hair, but this was Blaine, and Blaine stroking his hair in a loving way, it felt absolutely amazing. Wait, loving? _No, _thought Kurt. _I must be imagining that_.

He must have shifted slightly, because Blaine's hand rose where it was and his body tensed. Kurt opened his eyes, acting as if he'd just woken up and looked back up at the hazel eyes staring down at him.

"I, um, didn't want to wake you," Blaine said nervously, unwrapping his arms around Kurt, who embarrassingly enough whined as he did so. Blaine looked down at him worriedly as he stood up. "You okay?"

"Mm, need coffee," he mumbled.

"I'll get some, I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>Why did he have to stroke Kurt's hair? Blaine hoped that Kurt hadn't noticed. He looked so peaceful when he slept; he looked as if he had no worries, his features calm and relaxed with his eyes moving beneath their lids. He wasn't lying when he said he didn't want to wake him, since he needed sleep after the nightmare from last night, but he didn't say the whole truth. If he were completely honest, he would say that he didn't want to let him go.<p>

Blaine exited the tent, limping quite a bit, putting as little weight on his ankle as possible. Mercedes was cooking some sort of porridge-breakfast concoction.

Mercedes looked up as he neared. "You shouldn't be walking. Sit down"

"But I'm getting Kurt his coffee," said Blaine.

"White boy can come out and get it himself," said Mercedes, leading him to a foldable chair. "He does so every morning."

"But-"

"No buts. If it means that much I'll bring it."

"It's okay, you have to cook."

"He'll come out later," said Mercedes. "So, what happened last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened?" Blaine looked at her blankly. "Are you together?"

"What? No!"

"But you want to be."

"What gave you that idea?"

"A girl knows," she said. "Besides, I know you would've kissed by the fire, I was watching."

Right. He almost kissed Kurt, if Finn hadn't caught on fire it would've happened. "But he doesn't like me back," said Blaine.

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen the way he looks at you?" asked Mercedes. "Do you really think he would kiss you if he didn't like you? Trust me, he likes you."

"But we didn't."

"But you _would_ have," said Mercedes. "If Finn hadn't fell in the fire, you two would have kissed."

"It was just the mood."

Mercedes shook her head. "No it wasn't. So what happened?"

"Kurt had a nightmare? I don't know, what do you want me to say?"

"Another one?" asked Mercedes looking concerned.

"Do they happen often?" Blaine asked.

"Not for a little while," said Mercedes. "They started a couple months ago. Was he talking, saying 'no' and 'stop'?"

Blaine nodded. "Do you know what they're about? He didn't answer when I asked." he felt guilty asking Mercedes. Kurt would tell him if he wanted to.

"No," said Mercedes. "The last time we were in Cairo, something must have happened. He came back after dinner one night looking terrified and upset with Sue Sylvester. You probably don't know who that is," Blaine nodded and she looked at him. "You do? Anyways, she came back with Kurt who was pretty bruised up and had broken a couple ribs. He's never told anyone what happened, at least not that I've heard. I don't even think Sue knows. And I'm his best friend, he'd tell me anything." She gave Blaine a bowl of oatmeal. "Keep an eye on him will you? Comfort him when he wakes up from one again."

When. Not if. When. "I did," said Blaine. "I woke him up, calmed him down, and he slept with me in my sleeping bag."

"Aww!" Mercedes squealed, then covered her mouth. "Sorry, that wasn't supposed to come out. Anyways, good. Finn never wakes up for them, he can sleep through anything, but I can hear him from the next tent over. He didn't mind sleeping with you?"

"He came to me."

Mercedes Aww'd again. "Just keep an eye on him and don't pressure him to tell you anything." She paused, thinking. "I may as well get this out now. Hurt him, and these injuries now will be nothing compared to what I will do to you."

Kurt came out of the tent. Mercedes handed him a cup of coffee, which he started drinking immediately. His hair was perfect, and his outfit fit him in all the right places. _Damn_, was the only thought Blaine had.

"Morning white boy," said Mercedes. "You okay?"

"Fine," said Kurt. "Why do you ask?"

"Blaine mentioned another nightmare."

Kurt looked down at the coffee and nibbled the oatmeal he was given, not meeting anyone's gaze. "I'm fine."

"Okay, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know."

"Well, we should probably start packing up," said Mercedes. "Blaine, you stay sitting. You can help once your ankle is better."

Tina walked up. "Morning guys," she said. "Blaine, I'm going to take you into a tent to change bandages. And do you have any more clothes?"

Blaine shook his head. "He can borrow some of mine," said Kurt. "I'll get some." Kurt got up and walked up to the camel he and Blaine rode yesterday.

"He does like you," said Tina. "He never lets anyone touch his clothes, let alone wear them."

"He doesn't like me!" said Blaine. "He just feels bad and since I'm rooming? Tenting? Well, since I'm sleeping with him-"

"You and Hummel are sleeping together?" Puck said, walking up behind him. "Not surprised."

"No!"

The girls laughed. Kurt came back looking confused. "What?"

"Get some Hummel!" said Puck.

Kurt gave him a disgusted look. "You can wear these," he said, handing the clothes to Blaine.

"Thanks," said Blaine, taking the neatly folded clothes.

Tina led Blaine away.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Kurt asked.<p>

"Nothing," laughed Mercedes. "Let's pack up."

Mr. Schue came out once they were packed up. "Let's get going guys, Khufu's headdress isn't going to uncover itself."

They packed up the camp and prepared for another long day of travelling, Blaine riding with Kurt again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am too cruel! But good things come to those who wait. Enjoy! Please review and give me Sue ideas. If you do you get this cookie. The next chapter should be up tomorrow or Saturday. You guys honestly are amazing if you've read this far!


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Desert Storm

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

****Disclaimer: ****I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Sue watched as an unfamiliar but familiar hobbitish boy came out of one of the tents. She'd seen him before, but she couldn't remember where. Aretha helped him sit down and started talking to him while making some strange 'meal'. She hadn't yet had the chance to put arsenic in the food supply, to her dismay.

"You-" she said pointing to the petite blond girl on her left. "Q. Get closer and tell me what they're talking about."

Porcelain walked out of the same tent as Hobbit Boy. Hmm, interesting. Were they together? She liked Porcelain. He had so much potential; she realized that after she found him injured after some Neanderthal had beaten him. He was determined to get through it himself without any help after she had convinced him to get out of the alley. She would have done the same. They were alike: both were proud of who they were and were badly bullied for it. If he joined the Cheerios then he would become a champion like herself.

"He is _fine_," the girl to her right said. Santana was a pretty Latino girl who was ambitious, but relied too much on men and shenanigans involving them.

"Be quiet," said Sue. "No one needs to hear your blabbering about hobbit boys whose appearance pleases you."

Santana immediately quieted from fear. She had trained them well.

The Asian took the hobbit away. He looked injured. He was limping quite a bit and used the Asian for support. That was interesting.

Spongehair Squarechin came out as they were putting their cheap gear away. He was so lazy. If she were lazy she would never be where she was now.

They were leaving. _Where did Hobbit Boy go?_ She asked herself. "Find hobbit boy," she ordered Santana, who used the binoculars to search.

"There!" Santana said after a couple seconds of looking through the binoculars. "Riding with gay kid."

She took the binoculars from her grasp and looked in them herself. "Well what do you know?" she mumbled. "Something tells me they want to be more than their relationship is now."

"Do you want us to break it up?" asked Santana. "I could totally do the short one."

"No." Sue continued to watch them as their shapes became smaller riding away. "I like Porcelain."

She ignored Santana's surprised look at her.

Quinn came back quickly after the forms of New Directions were no longer visible.

"Report now," Sue said.

"Well, the short one likes Kurt. They were in the same tent together and Kurt had some sort of nightmare."

"Do you know what the nightmare was about?"

"No," Q said. "It was the same one he'd been having for a little while. No one knows what it was about but they guess it was something that happened in Cairo the last time they were there."

Sue knew exactly what happened to bring on that nightmare. "Go on."

"The short guy comforted Kurt and they slept together in the same sleeping bag after, Kurt going to the boy. There was also something about them almost kissing last night if Frankenteen hadn't fallen into the fire. According to Mercedes the two of them are completely in love with each other," Quinn continued. "Kurt let the boy borrow clothes and the boy had his bandages changed."

She'd have to check if Hobbit Boy was good for Sweet Porcelain. No, he wasn't. He seemed too short for Porcelain. "Did you get the name of the hobbit?" Sue asked. The hobbit was familiar, very familiar but she had no idea where he was from.

"Yeah, it was Blake? Blaire?" Q thought for a moment. "Blaine I think."

"Did he look like he wanted to be there?"

"I couldn't tell Coach," said Quinn. "But they were heading to Cairo to find Khufu's headdress.

"We're filing a report for kidnapping then with the Pharaoh. He'll delay them and we can get that headdress first." She could find Porcelain someone better, someone taller, if needed. "Bring me Madonna." Her horse was a white Arabian, named after the star herself.

"Yes coach," the two girls chimed. They ran to where the horses were resting and being watched by Tweedle Dumb.

They got on and rode through the blistering heat of the day at a full gallop. The girls knew not to complain. If they did they knew they'd regret it because she'd make them smell their armpits later after sweating all day.

* * *

><p>That evening they came across a group of four people riding in the direction they'd come. Two boys, yet another Asian and a black boy were travelling with them. She recognized the other two immediately. Caddock Guerrant was a very well-known War Chief who got where he was because he followed in the footsteps of herself using manipulation, and poison. He was second in command when the previous War Chief got sick and couldn't lead them to war so he had to fill in. He came back with huge success and since the War Chief had died from his illness. He was now the current War Chief and had been for a while. The other, which surprised Sue, was the Pharaoh.<p>

"Pharaoh Anderson, War Chief Guerrant," she greeted them. "You two."

"Hello," said the Pharaoh. He had not attempted to tame his hideous mane of hair, which was even worse than Spongehair Squarechin's if that was possible. She didn't trust him, she never trusted a man with curly hair.

"I am surprised to find you out here. Aren't you supposed to be at your palace?"

"I am until I discovered my son, Blaine, got caught in the sandstorm that happened a couple days ago and is now missing."

Blaine. That was the name Quinn had given her for Hobbit Boy. Could he have been the Prince? It had to be. That was why he looked so familiar to her. It was because he was the Prince. She stared at the Pharaoh.

"That's terrible," she said. "Would you like me to organize a funeral? I'm normally the one to cause a funeral, I don't organize them, but I can make an exception for the Prince of Egypt."

"That won't be necessary," the Pharaoh replied coldly. "Have you seen him?"

"Do you have a picture of him?" she asked.

The Pharaoh took out a recent photograph of his son. She looked at Quinn for confirmation that that was the boy she had seen. Quinn nodded to her, invisible to their onlookers. It was him. This could be the chance she finally had to destroy New Directions once and for all.

"Well?"

"I believe we have," said Sue. "We were a distance away for our own safety, but Q here went closer," she said gesturing to Quinn. "This may be hard to digest but we believe he is with a group of bounty hunters who kill for pleasure and will do anything for a large sum of money. They are not a fan of your ruling, so he is in grave danger. We can go back, but he may not survive." _Perfect_, she thought. She had the Pharaoh wrapped around her finger with this little lie. Since it was his son taken hostage by New Directions, he would do anything to get him back, and he would definitely destroy Will Schuester's band of misfits. She could get Porcelain to join her with the Cheerios. "I don't think they have yet recognized Prince Blaine, as he is not dead."

The Pharaoh was pale as a sheet, as were the two boys, and turned to Quinn. "Are you sure it's him?"

"I've never been more sure of something in my life Pharaoh," Quinn said. "We will do whatever we can to help you get him back without harm."

"He's okay for now?" asked the Asian boy.

"He looked badly injured and was having troubles walking, but there were no fatal wounds. At least not yet."

"Do you know what direction they were heading in?" asked War Chief Guerrant.

"Cairo," answered Quinn, acting terribly upset over the fact that New Directions had the Prince. Sue was proud of her. Quinn knew exactly what Sue had wanted without communication and did it perfectly. Sue would fake tears if she had not had her tear ducts removed from lack of use.

"We will have guards wait for them there if we can't catch up to them. I will have a troop of guards join us shortly," said Guerrant.

"Thank you Caddock," said the Pharaoh. "You four will travel with us until we get my son back alive. For now we must rest."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Sue is a _very _difficult character to write. I don't know how I did, but I tried my best. Please let me know what you thought! The fourth traveling with Sue is Brittney, but I didn't have anything for her to say if you didn't catch it was her. By the way, the Previous War Chief was just sick. There was no poisoning involved when he died, that's just Sue's version of what happened. So please leave a review! WHO'S EXCITED FOR STARSHIP? I know I am! I can't wait and I am definitely ordering the DVD.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Desert Storm

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

****Disclaimer: ****I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the wait! I hope I can make it up to you with this. This chapter is twice as long as normal, and you should like the ending. I've planned out (sort of) my chapters and this story will be about 20 chapters long, give or take (most likely give). Enjoy! Sweet Clementine had a couple questions that I'd address here. I have no idea if it is legal to be gay in Egypt. It is in this, since Blaine is the Prince. His dad does know he's gay. Mr. Schue is letting Kurt and Blaine tent together because Kurt may have 'forgotten' to mention that Blaine's gay.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Riding with Kurt on Pavarotti was now one of Blaine's favorite things to do. They would talk easily with one another and already had a number of inside jokes. Silences would occasionally fill their conversations, but unlike some silences, they were not awkward, but comfortable.

They had been riding and tenting together for about a week. It was their last day riding on the same camel, to Blaine's disappointment. He loved holding on to Kurt's waist while they traveled, but since he no longer had to have help with everything and could help contribute to the group, there was no need for them to ride together anymore. Most of his injuries were healed, save for his ribs and his wrist. He would miss riding with Kurt, even though they'd probably ride right next to each other when he was on his own camel. They would still sleep together in the same tent, which Blaine was happy about.

Kurt's nightmares had been becoming more frequent as they neared Cairo. Blaine kept his promise to Mercedes by watching Kurt carefully and waking him up when the nightmares started, as well as calming him down after. He always asked if Kurt wanted to talk about the nightmares, but never pushed when Kurt declined. Kurt was getting nervous, being only another week from Cairo, and even though he'd deny it and act as if everything was fine, Blaine could tell Kurt was worried.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt had been quiet for about an hour which was longer than usual.

"Yeah," said Kurt, not convincingly at all.

"You know you can tell me anything Kurt," said Blaine. "I won't judge you."

"I know," Kurt said quietly.

"So I'm going to ask you again," said Blaine. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," said Kurt, sounding much more honest. "I mean, nothing's happened," Kurt said. "Recently," Blaine heard him mumble quietly.

"What do you mean 'recently'?" Blaine asked. "You've been getting nervous the past week. Don't even try to deny it Kurt, I can tell," he added.

"I just, I don't have very good memories of Cairo," Kurt shrugged.

"I'm sure they're not that bad," said Blaine.

"You have _no _idea," said Kurt.

Blaine thought for a moment. "This doesn't have anything to do with your nightmares does it?" he asked.

"Bingo."

* * *

><p>Blaine had caught on. He wasn't surprised, Blaine seemed smart and observant. Kurt had tried to act normal, but the nerves were getting to him. He really didn't want to have to see Karofsky again. He was worried about what Karofsky would do if he got Kurt alone again, he hadn't done anything more than kiss, and physically harm him. His ribs still tingled when he thought of the memory. He would have lied there bleeding and in pain until he died, but Sue Sylvester had found him minutes after Karofsky had left, what felt like an eternity to him. She had made him get up, and offered to help him get to someone who could help better than she could, what Kurt was sure was a first for her. He denied her help, and denied any other help until he got to their camp where Tina and Mercedes immediately stood and fixed him up best they could as soon as they saw him. His injuries were not nearly as bad as they looked. They had asked many times what had happened, none of them answered, and seem to have given up and decided Kurt would tell them if he wanted to. But he wouldn't, because they knew who Karofsky was. He would out Karofsky and New Directions would certainly confront him and he definitely wouldn't live longer than that. He had no doubt that Karofsky would make good on his promise.<p>

Could he tell Blaine though? Karofsky had threatened Kurt's life if he told anyone. Unlike New Directions, Blaine had no idea who Karofsky was, so he wouldn't know who had kissed and hurt him. He couldn't confront him without knowing what Karofsky looked like. It would be okay if he told him, right? Blaine could protect him when they got to Cairo. He made up his mind. Maybe telling him would help with the nightmares.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," decided Kurt. He must have surprised Blaine with his answer because it took him a couple seconds to reply.

"Okay, how do they usually start?" Blaine asked.

"Not here," said Kurt quickly. "Not where someone could overhear." He wasn't taking that chance. "Tonight, in the tent."

"Alright," Blaine agreed. "You know you don't have to tell me."

"I know, but I want to. I trust you." He did. He trusted Blaine more than anyone, even Mercedes.

Blaine seemed to struggle for an answer. "I, yeah, I trust you too. And you haven't put you trust in the wrong person."

* * *

><p><em>Not enough to give him your true identity<em>, the cruel voice in the back of Blaine's head told him. _It you really trusted him, you'd tell him the truth_.

_Shut up_, Blaine thought. He did trust Kurt yes, but he didn't know how Kurt would react if he told him he was the son of the Pharaoh. Kurt might still treat him normally, but all of New Directions would treat him as if they would if they were speaking with royalty. He liked being treated like a normal person for once, and he didn't want to change that. He might tell Kurt if their friendship led to something more, but at the moment they were just friends, so he didn't _need _to tell him, even though he should.

He was surprised when Kurt agreed to tell him what happened. He would wait to hear what the nightmares were about, what had happened in Cairo last time until later that night if that was what would make. He felt honoured Kurt trusted him enough to tell him this secret, so he would whatever it took to make Kurt feel more comfortable. He knew whatever it was wouldn't be pleasant, and it would be difficult for Kurt to talk about, so he wanted to keep Kurt as comfortable as possible.

"So does your family know you're gay?" Kurt asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," said Blaine. "They accept me for who I am." This was their first time mentioning their families. "They really don't care. You?"

"My dad's known since I was three, when all I wanted for my birthday was a pair of sensible heels," Blaine could hear him smile. "He loves me, and he's always been super supportive."

Mercedes rode up to them. "What's going on over here?" she asked.

"Not much," replied Kurt. "We're just talking."

"About?"

"Anything and everything," said Blaine.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked. "Rachel is on another rant and I'm worried I'll do something I'll regret if I stay near her any longer."

"Of course," Kurt laughed.

* * *

><p>It was a long time before they stopped to camp for the night. Blaine had enjoyed Mercedes' company. She got along well with Kurt and let out a side of him he hadn't yet gotten to see. He found their friendly banters hilarious.<p>

He was setting up a tent when Finn approached him.

"So are you and Kurt, you know, dating?" Finn asked.

Blaine nearly dropped the tent pole. "No, we're just friends."

"Are you gay?"

"Yes."

"Do you like him?"

"Why does it matter if I like him or not?" Blaine asked finishing putting up the tent. "Two gay guys can be just friends."

"Whatever. But, just so you know, Kurt's my stepbrother, and if you hurt him, we hurt you." Finn turned and left as quickly as he had arrived.

_Death threats already_, thought Blaine.

"Dinner!" called Mercedes.

Blaine sat next to Kurt and ate quickly, expecting Kurt to also finish as quickly so he could hear what happened. Kurt however, had other plans. He seemed to be taking his time, and Blaine began to get anxious for Kurt's story. Once he was done eating, he joined the sing-along with his gorgeous voice.

"Wait a bit after me," Kurt said under his breath, quiet enough so only Blaine could hear. He yawned. "I'm beat you guys, I'll see you in the morning."

A chorus of goodnights came from the group as Kurt left.

A few songs later, Blaine faked a yawn. "I think I'll head to bed. I need energy to ride a camel on my own for the first time tomorrow."

"Dude, you haven't ridden a camel other than with Kurt?" Puck said, smirking.

"No, I've ridden horses."

"Camels are better."

Blaine left as a debate about whether horses or camels were better began. No one seemed to notice anything suspicious, but if they did they didn't say anything. Blaine headed into the tent to find Kurt sitting cross-legged on his sleeping bag, staring intently at Blaine as he sat down across from Kurt in a similar manner.

* * *

><p>Kurt gathered his thoughts, which was difficult with Blaine's gaze piercing him. He knew he was taking long, but he didn't care.<p>

"You don't have to tell me Kurt," said Blaine.

"I know," said Kurt. "Just let me think of how I should start this story."

"Maybe at the beginning? Take your time."

"I know, give a couple minutes," said Kurt. "In the meantime, good job for starting a debate. That'll keep them distracted for a while."

"I didn't even try, to be honest."

"Promise me _nothing_ said in here will leave the tent. You _have_ to keep it a secret. Promise me," said Kurt.

"I promise," Blaine said. "Why didn't we come in earlier?"

"It would seem suspicious and people would eavesdrop. Not something I want." Kurt took a deep breath. "Here goes. So, people have known I was gay since even before I knew. I told you about how my dad knew already. Anyways, even before I came out, people were bullying me because I was gay. It only got worse once I came out. I often got pushed into the walls, into merchant's stalls, knocking them over accidentally. Of course, because I was gay, they yelled at me and paid no attention to the fact I was pushed, even though they clearly saw it. I would get thrown in dumpsters, and I always got slurs.

"At one point, one of the bullies, Karofsky, he became more determined to make my life a living hell. He's at least three times my size and weight. He always led the others, and would do something, shoves, or slurs, anytime he walked by me. It was horrible. I used to live in Cairo, before I joined New Directions. I love going back to see my dad, the last time we went, a couple months ago, was the last time I saw him. It'll be great to see him, but I'm worried. Not about seeing him, but seeing everyone else. The only problem about going back was having to face the Neanderthals who always act worse now that I'm not there for daily torment. I know I should be happy to see him, and I am, but last time we were there, something more severe than what I was used to.

"I was heading back to the hotel, and I took a shortcut down an alley. It was a rainy evening and I wasn't worried. I hadn't gotten any shoves, slurs, nothing all day. I heard someone yell a slur. I could tell it was Karofsky by his voice. For some reason, I had a bout of courage, and I started yelling at him, asking him what his problem was, and saying he wasn't my type, trying to take the ignorance out of his miniscule brain. We were close together. Then he grabbed my face and," Kurt paused for a moment, trying not to let the tears escape. "He k-kissed me," he choked the last part out, his voice cracking as tears fell through his lashes. He heard Blaine stand and move next to him. He felt Blaine wrap his arms around him and he leaned into the touch. He couldn't look at Blaine.

"He kept kissing me," said Kurt. "And it was absolutely horrible. Definitely not the way I wanted my first kiss to play out, not with a closeted jock in a dark alley at night in a horrible storm. He was so strong and I couldn't break free. I kneed him, it was the only thing I could do. He broke away immediately, saying slurs and what not. I took this chance to run, but he caught up to me quickly, and, instead of kissing me, he beat me up. I much preferred the physical harm to what he had done earlier. It hurt, like hell, but I'd rather the physical harm. My ribs broke, so did my ankle, and I had bruises on me for a couple weeks, horrible for my skin complexion.

"He left after I was injured pretty badly. I was on the ground, in a puddle, which would have totally ruined my Armani shirt if my blood hadn't already. It felt like ages, but it must have been minutes because next thing I know, Sue Sylvester, the woman who leads the Cheerios, came down. She saw me, and I swear it was her first time being compassionate. She said she'd seen Karofsky come down the alley looking really angry and wanted to investigate. She looked seriously pissed at what Karofsky had done. She helped me up, and offered to get me to someone. I declined, and walked back alone. It was then she let me pick my nickname." Kurt breathed.

"I headed back to where we were camped out. It would only have been fifteen minutes if I wasn't injured, but I my ankle was broken, and it didn't do anything for me, plus with my ribs, it must've taken an hour. Tina and Mercedes were the only ones still awake. They didn't recognize me when they first saw me. When they realized it was me, they completely freaked out. They bandaged me up, cleaned my wounds and did what they could. They kept asking what had happened. I couldn't tell them. They knew who Karofsky was, and would for sure go after him. I wouldn't out someone, no matter what they'd done. The other reason why I haven't told anyone but you is because just before Karofsky left me, he threatened my life if I told anyone." Kurt heard Blaine gasp beside him. "I know he'd do it too.

"Ever since I've been having nightmares of that event, some nights are worse than others. Some he goes farther than kissing. Others, he goes farther than beating me up. They stopped for a while, but have restarted now that we'll be in Cairo in only a week.

"I'm only telling you because, no offense, but you won't know who to go after, if you'd go after him at all. So there'd be no way that he could find out that I told you, and murder me. You tent with me, so you know my nightmares. It's right for you to know what they're about. Maybe it'll help stop them. Who knows? If you want, you could stay with me in Cairo; keep me safe while we go to and from visiting my dad. You can protect me, no matter how childish and needy that sounds," Kurt finished talking, realizing he'd started crying some time during his tale.

He glanced at Blaine, worried about his reaction. He'd think Kurt as a coward, and wouldn't want anything to do with him now that Blaine knew he was damaged goods. Blaine's emotions were clearly displayed on his face. He had tears in his eyes, a few escaping, rolling down his cheek. He looked so devastated and truly upset about what Karofsky had done to him.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine whispered, voice filled with honesty and meaning.

"It's not your fault," Kurt mumbled, looking down.

"No one, _no one_, should have to go through that," Blaine said. Kurt looked back up to him, and saw Blaine's eyes, filled with emotion.

"Well, I did."

"You shouldn't have had to." Blaine hugged him tightly. "No one should have to have gone through that, you especially. You might think I think you're weak because he kissed you but you aren't. You are far from it. You are the most courageous person I know. You fought back with all you could, it's not your fault he's three times your size. "

"You can leave, if you want. You won't want to be my friend now that you know I'm damaged goods."

"What are you talking about? I will never, _never_ leave you. You aren't damaged goods. You are beautiful Kurt, inside and out. Your sarcasm, humor, opinions, comments, personality, they are all amazing. You have the most beautiful eyes; your hair is always perfect. You are the best dressed out of anyone I've ever met. You have adorable rosy cheeks, and you sound like an angel. You are witty, and funny, and kind, and determined, and _so strong_ for having gone through that all by yourself," said Blaine. "Don't ever tell yourself otherwise. I could never leave you."

"You-you really think that?" Kurt was shocked.

"I don't think that, I know that," said Blaine. "I heard you arguing with Mr. Schuester a while ago. You convinced him to let me come with you guys when you hardly knew me, how could I leave you? And whatever you think, that wasn't your first kiss. That was your first time being kissed but it wasn't your first kiss. Your first kiss should be with someone you like, and with someone who likes you back. It should be as perfect as you are." Kurt looked back up at Blaine. He had a powerful emotion is his eyes, one Kurt hadn't seen before. Was it _love_? It had to be, that was the only explanation. "I'd kiss you, and I want to _so _bad because I am _so _in love with you, but after what Karofsky did to you, it's better if I don't, not unless you want to."

Oh. Oh my god. Blaine…Blaine _loved_ him. That was, oh wow. That was unexpected. Blaine actually _loved _him. Someone felt the same for him as he felt for them. The feeling was indescribable. He looked in Blaine's eyes, expecting a grin, expecting Blaine to say "Ha, got you!" But the powerful emotion he had in his voice was only intensified in his gaze. Kurt had so many things he wanted to say. But his voice seemed to have stopped working. His hand covered his mouth because _oh my god, Blaine was in love with him_. Blaine seemed to take it the wrong way.

"I-I'm sorry, I was, I was out of line," said Blaine, awkwardly unwrapping his arms. Kurt missed his contact right away. "I'm fine with being friends. Just, I never said anything."

"You love me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine seemed to want to avoid the topic, but answered Kurt's question. "Who wouldn't love you? You are amazing, and so beautiful," Blaine said. "I so want to kiss you, but-"

"Then kiss me."

Blaine looked at him in surprise, and moved forwards, slowly. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut. He felt Blaine's breath on his lips; he waited for the contact, for their lips to meet. After what was a long, agonizing second, their lips met. Kurt saw fireworks, as he and Blaine's lips began moving together. Kurt tried to convey everything he felt for Blaine through that kiss. His hands reached up and curled into Blaine's hair, while Blaine's hands moved to his waist. They only stopped when they absolutely needed air.

Kurt pulled away with a dazed expression, Blaine's similar. "Wow," Kurt breathed.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed, nodding his head, passion in his eyes.

"That was definitely my first kiss."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, and with an unspoken agreement, they went back into Blaine's sleeping bag. Kurt grinned like an idiot, as he pressed his cheek into Blaine's chest. When Kurt was sure Blaine was asleep, he whispered the words Blaine had spoken to him earlier. "I love you too."

"Good," Blaine breathed out, wrapping his arms tighter around Kurt, only making Kurt grin more.

Kurt eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep in Blaine's strong, protective arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** I couldn't resist! The kliss wasn't originally in there, but it seemed so perfect at that spot. I hope you guys enjoy it! A HUGE thank you to everyone who's read, favorited, put on story alert, reviewed, etc. It means so much to me! I can't believe I have 42 reviews, let's try and bring that up to 50 this chapter! Thanks so much everyone! How did you guys like Starship? I loved it! I bought the DVD, and it'll come in the mail hopefully soon :) And Rumours! I would have loved some Darren, but I enjoyed the episode! Sam's siblings were SO cute! I didn't know what to expect happen with Sam's family, but it wasn't that. And did you see the Prom promo? So excited! It looks like it'll be a great episode.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Desert Storm

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

****Disclaimer: ****I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** It's another short update. I'm not sure how I like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

David was feeling a mixture of emotions. First, he was feeling guilt and regret for losing Blaine. He was worried that Blaine was dead, and was worried that they wouldn't find him in time. He was shocked that anyone could dislike Pharaoh Anderson's kind and just ruling. He was angry at himself for not having found Blaine before New Directions-the name seemed somehow familiar. He was relieved that they at least knew where he was and where they were headed.

Wes and David were tracing a large number of posters from the picture Sue had given them to be sent out to a number of cities and towns on the way to Cairo. They gave descriptions and warnings of all the members of New Directions, and Blaine, with the Cheerios. While he and Wes were copying (David's looking _much _better than Wes'), the three teenage girls were writing on the finished posters specific instructions and warnings while gossiping quietly. Well, two of them were writing, one of the blonds, Brittany, was building sand castles.

The three adults were discussing combat plans in one of their tents. They would tell the teens the plans once they were made.

David was surprised when the Pharaoh had told them he was going to search for Blaine with them. He could understand why he wanted to join them on their quest to find their friend though, as it was his son. But why his own father wanted to come, he had no idea. It had to be to protect the Pharaoh, as there were no other guards with them, unless you counted the Cheerios, which David didn't. It might have been to make sure David didn't completely mess up again.

The Cheerios seemed nice enough girls. They followed every one of Sue Sylvester's orders exactly, immediately and perfectly. David figured he could watch them to learn how to impress his dad and not mess up. They all seemed to have a bitchy side, some more vicious than others, but they looked _smoking_ hot, David had to admit. He probably would have made a move on one of them if his dad wasn't there.

Though they were similar, they also had their differences. Brittany was more childlike than the others. She wasn't the gummiest worm, but she was very sweet. Oftentimes, she'd say random comments that didn't make sense to anyone but herself. She was like a five year old in a teenager's body. Quinn was smart and very intuitive. She'd snap at any of them if they got off topic, other than Brittany, who was in her own world. She seemed to lead the other Cheerios and was Sylvester's second in charge. Santana was full out rude. She had specifically said not to check her out because there "was no way she'd spend the night with either of them". Of course, it didn't stop Wes. She acted as if she had no heart, but the looks she shot Brittany made David think otherwise.

"Last one!" Wes exclaimed after copying the last poster in the very large pile Quinn had given them.

Quinn's head shot up and she inspected his work briefly. "These are adequate," she said making Wes smirk suggestively. Quinn raised a carefully plucked eyebrow at him with a look that said "stop trying, it's never going to happen." "Get started on the next pile." Wes' face immediately fell when Quinn put an equally large pile in front of him.

Wes groaned. "More? How long is this going to take?"

"Haven't we done enough?" David agreed with Wes. They had made enough.

"We need to make as many as we can," Santana said, leaning forwards to show a large amount of cleavage making Wes gawk obviously. "So we'll have more of a chance to find the prince, and friend, that, need I remind you? _You _lost. So make up for it."

"Listen, you weren't in the sandstorm, so you don't know how bad it was. You can't blame us," argued David.

"You're right. We weren't in the sandstorm, because we had enough sense to stop riding when the wind picked up," Quinn countered.

David's face fell and he got started on the next pile of posters. After what seemed like hours, the three leaders came out of the tent they were discussing in.

The adults dispersed among the fire where the five teens were working at. Sue sat with the Pharaoh on her right and Quinn on her left. Next to Quinn was Santana, who sat next to Brittany who sat next to Wes. David's father had seated himself next to David immediately before the Pharaoh had sat down on his other side. Once War Chief Guerrant had sat down, he picked up one of his son's hand-drawn copies and looked at it, nodding. David bit the inside of his cheek anxiously as he studied it.

"It's good," said his father. David let out a small smile and looked at his hands, placed on his lap, as an overwhelming feeling of happiness and relief washed over him. Because of this, he missed the burning pride that shone in his father's eyes.

"Have you formulated a plan?" Quinn asked.

"I didn't know you had to feed plans baby food," Brittany whispered to Santana loudly.

Everyone ignored her.

"Yes," said Pharaoh Anderson. "We will follow New Directions to Cairo, where a number of guards will be waiting. We will send out the posters you have made to towns on the way to Cairo to see if guards there can catch them if they stop to rest in an inn. If not, then the guards stationed in Cairo will wait until they see them."

"There will be guards stationed in every entrance and in every inn as well as a patrol going through the city regularly. In total there will be 120 guards, more than 10 for each member of the group," said War Chief Guerrant. "When they see any one of the members, they will call a backup of ten guards to catch them. If they are as dangerous as Ms. Sylvester says they are, then the number of guards will be necessary. Once they are captured, if we haven't yet arrived, Blaine will be brought to the best inn in town where Blaine will wait we have arrived."

"What if he's dead before the time they get to Cairo?" asked Quinn. She shrank under the glare of the Pharaoh. "You have to accept that as a possibility."

"That won't be happening," Pharaoh Anderson said coolly.

"Scheuster is so broke he'll use Hobbit Boy for ransom and will return him only for some impossible sum of money that will put Egypt in debt until my legacy dies," said Sue. "And my legacy will never die."

"While the guards are in Cairo," continued the Pharaoh. "We will follow New Directions. If we catch them in the desert, we won't be able to attack and get him back, because of the numbers. We can kidnap him back in the night though."

David nodded and thought for a moment. "What if we get to Cairo before them?" he asked.

"Are you stupid?" Santana asked. "We're the ones following _them_."

"Well what if they take a detour or something?"

"They won't take a detour," Santana said.

"No, no, David actually just brought up an excellent point," Caddock cut in. "We actually haven't discussed that. It never crossed our minds as a possibility. If they do get there before us, I think the best idea will be to keep the plan as it is without us there."

Sue provided a bullhorn from somewhere. "Alright losers! Get to bed!" They all flinched at the incredibly loud noise.

"Put that away," the Pharaoh snapped. "Do you _want _to blow our eardrums?"

They all scattered into their tents. David put the fire out, and didn't hear his father come up behind him.

"That was an excellent question," said Caddock. "No matter how little of a possibility, it was a very good idea to bring it up."

David jumped. "Th-Thanks dad," he stuttered.

"You'll make an excellent War Chief one day," he said before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** So I still don't know where the David angst came from, but whatever. A huge thank you to all readers and reviewers! We've reached 50 reviews and they are all amazing! Please keep them coming!


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Desert Storm

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

****Disclaimer: ****I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** A huge thank you to all readers! I am so sorry for the long update wait! I don't even have an excuse. I will have an update by Wednesday. Slushie me if I don't. Reviews will help get a chapter out faster!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Blaine woke up with his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, Kurt's head resting on his slowly rising and falling chest. Kurt's eyes were flickering slightly beneath his lids and he bore such a calm, carefree and relaxed expression. It may have been creepy and stalkerish watching him sleep, but he didn't care. He loved how expressive Kurt's features were in the day, but it was a nice change without those expressions. Like the few other days that Blaine had woken up before Kurt, he stroked his hair gently. Happiness burst through him, a large grin spreading across his face. He couldn't place why right way, until he remembered the night before.

He had been horrified when Kurt had told him about what happened to cause the nightmare, an angry expression crossing his features. How could anyone have been as cruel to someone, let alone someone as beautiful and perfect as Kurt? No one deserved any of what Kurt had been put through, no matter who they were; their personality, sexual orientation, race, culture, family ties or religious beliefs. And how that Neanderthal had stolen something as pure and as precious as Kurt's first kiss! Or, so he thought. Blaine's face burst into another wide grin.

He had kissed Kurt. It had been even better than he had ever imagined-not that he pictured them kissing…much. Kurt's lips were even softer than they looked, and he was a very good kisser for someone who'd only been lip-raped. That perfect kiss had been Blaine's first kiss, and Kurt seemed to have put it as his own first kiss as well.

Kurt snuggled into his chest more, mewing in his sleep. It was the most adorable sound he'd ever heard.

"Go wake Kurt and Blaine!" he heard someone call from outside.

A minute later, Mercedes opened the tent flap. She took in Kurt's empty and seemingly unused sleeping bag. She looked over to Blaine's and saw Blaine holding Kurt as lovingly as a mother to their child. Blaine had looked back down at Kurt. Mercedes squealed quietly, causing Blaine to drag his eyes back up to Mercedes, who bore a large grin.

"Wake him up," she said. "Are you two..?"

Blaine's grin got even wider and he nodded.

Mercedes seemed extremely happy by this news and squealed again. She left the tent quickly.

Blaine leaned down to press a kiss on Kurt's forehead, causing the pale boy to stir. Kurt opened his eyes sleepily-his eyes looking more green today. "Hey," Kurt mumbled sleepily.

Blaine smiled even wider. If he smiled any wider his face would be ripped in half. "Hey," he replied.

Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine looked at him quizzically. "What?" Blaine asked.

"Your-your _hair_," Kurt stared.

Blaine's hands rushed up to his hair. The remaining gel had finally come loose. He sighed.

"It's so…so _curly_," Kurt's hands came up and pulled on a curl.

Blaine laughed. "It's horrible, I know."

"No! I _love _it!" Kurt exclaimed. "Why do you gel it down? And how much gel did you put in it to last _this_ long?"

"A lot. I need a lot to tame it. And I gel it because otherwise it looks like a mop."

"Well it looks amazing like this." Kurt smiled softly. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Dunno," said Blaine, kissing Kurt's mouth softly. "But Mercedes just came in to wake us up." He wouldn't mention that he was already awake watching the boy he was in love with sleep.

Kurt seemed to wake up quickly when he mentioned that. "Crap," he muttered, reluctantly unwinding himself from Blaine. "We need to leave, in like, half an hour." Kurt's eyes suddenly widened. "Out!"

"Okay," Blaine nodded confusedly and sat up. Kurt snuck out of the sleeping bag, Blaine following. Once Blaine was out of the bag, Kurt pushed Blaine out the tent, immediately. "Huh?" Blaine asked.

"I need to get dressed," Kurt called from behind the tent flap. "Besides, we are nowhere near the stage in our relationship where I let you see me change."

"Alright," said Blaine, smirking slightly, not mentioning he had woke up long before Kurt...

Kurt came out ten minutes later in a flawless outfit, which hugged his body in all the right places. He walked up to Blaine, kissing him quickly but tenderly.

Blaine turned and saw the entire population of New Directions staring at him with mixed expressions-some shocked, some confused, some beaming, some jumping up and down squealing-well that was only Mercedes, but still.

Kurt sauntered up to the fire, picking up some toast. "Good morning," he said cheerfully.

Blaine smiled again as he headed into the tent to get dressed. He came out quickly in an outfit Sam had lent him. He heard New Directions pestering Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Since <em>when<em>?" Tina asked Kurt, a bewildered expression on her face.

"Last night," Kurt grinned, barely containing his excitement.

"I am so happy for you guys!" said Rachel. "As someone who was raised by two gay dads, I know that no matter the gender two people can fall in love. I know Kurt, you've been bullied because of your sexuality, but it might get worse depending how you act in public with Blaine. People will be even crueller. Just know that you can always come to us if you need help." Rachel continued to ramble on.

"I'm happy for you man," Puck said, his honesty surprising Kurt.

"Thanks Puck," Kurt smiled.

Everyone started asking a number of questions at once. Kurt decided not to answer any of them, leaving the others poking and prodding for answers until Blaine came and sat down next to Kurt, kissing him gently, emitting happy sighs from the girls and cat calls from the boys. Mr. Schue decided to come out at this point.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Kurt and Blaine are dating!" Rachel squealed.

Mr. Schue looked over to them with a confused expression. Kurt grinned at him. Mr. Schue nodded, looking surprised. "Okay," he said slowly. "How long has this been going on exactly?"

"Last night," Blaine said from beside Kurt, his smile easily heard in is voice.

"Congratulations," he said.

Kurt grinned and leaned up to put his lips against Blaine's. He could not get enough kisses from Blaine.

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a moment?" Mr. Schue asked.

Kurt nodded and stood up, walking over to Mr. Schue who led him into his tent.

"I want you to know before I start talking that I am very happy for you. You deserve to have a relationship beyond friends with someone," Will started. Kurt nodded. "But, I'm afraid you and Blaine can't tent together anymore."

Kurt's smile dropped, giving Mr. Schue his full on glare. It was a scary face. He almost felt guilty for it. Almost. "And why is that?"

"I am fully supportive of your relationship, but you two shouldn't sleep together in the same tent. Your relationship may go further than it should in a short while-and the risks of either of you pressuring each other are much higher if you tent together. Not that I'm saying either of you will." Mr. Schue paused. "If they go far in a short while, chances are, you two won't last very long. I want you to be happy, and that's why I'm doing this. It will slow things down, and allow the time you do spend together be more worthwhile. It will be unhealthy if you are with each other 24/7. You don't move in with someone after one night of in relationship. It's for your own benefit."

Kurt nodded slowly. He would open his mouth to say something but then close it nodding. "I see what you mean," he said. "I appreciate your concern, but is it really necessary for you to split us up?" _Especially since he's the only one who knows what the nightmares are about_.

"Yes," said Mr. Schue. "I'm thinking of putting Finn with Blaine in the big tent. You can go with Mercedes-I know you two won't do anything since you're best friends and one of you is gay."

Kurt nodded again. _Well, Mercedes knows _about _the nightmares_. "I'll let Blaine know," he said quietly.

"Thank you Kurt," said Mr. Schue. "And I am happy for you. You deserve someone like Blaine. He seems like a very responsible young man. I'm glad you made me let him come with us." Their leader patted his shoulder and headed to where New Directions was doing the last minute packing.

He headed over to Blaine, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Hi," Blaine replied. "What did Mr. Schue want to talk to you about?"

"We can't tent together since we're in a relationship," said Kurt. "You'll tent with Finn."

Blaine turned. "I understand," he smiled. "Who are you tenting with?"

* * *

><p>"Mercedes," said Kurt. He unwrapped himself and led him over to an unhappy looking camel, from Blaine's persepective. "This is Mack," he said, gesturing to the camel.<p>

"You named a camel Mack?"

"Finn did. Go say hi." Kurt handed him a medium sized stick.

Blaine cautiously moved towards the camel. When he neared it turned its head to him staring. After a short staring contest (Blaine won) the camel walked away. Blaine ran up to grab the rope attached to its halter. The camel (it was stronger than it looked) kept dragging him, and didn't seem to notice that it had a person trying to stop it.

"Mack!" Kurt called, with a tint of laughter in his voice.

The camel stopped and turned to Kurt obeying, who walked up. "I don't think it likes me," said Blaine.

"_She_ likes you just fine. Don't worry." Kurt missed the glare the camel gave him. "Get on and let's go."

Blaine, who had gotten on camels by himself before hopped up easily. "Okay," he said.

Kurt somehow got on Pavarotti by the time he had mounted. "Let's go," Kurt said, walking Pavarotti away.

"How?" Blaine called out.

Kurt stopped Pavarotti. "You mean you haven't ridden a camel before?"

"Of course I have!" he exclaimed. Kurt raised his eyebrows. "With you."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Use that stick in your hand and tap him on the butt."

Blaine nodded. He did as he was told and Mack set off at what seemed like full speed. "Holy crap!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Not that hard!" called Kurt, who rode effortlessly up beside him. "Pull the reins!" he said.

Blaine yanked on it with as much strength as possible. Mack promptly stopped, Blaine didn't. He landed on the ground with a thud. "Ow," he said, rubbing his ribcage lightly.

"Oh my god!" Kurt exclaimed, jumping off Pavarotti and running up beside Blaine. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Blaine said, shaking sand off of his clothes.

"Don't over-exaggerate your movements. Mack's pretty sensitive. Just gentle taps and pulls, not slaps and yanks," Kurt explained. "How can you not have ridden a camel before?"

"I used to have horses! And how do I know what's gentle and what's not?"

"Too much results in what you just experienced. Not enough, nothing will happen. The right amount, she'll do what you want," Kurt said quickly. "Get back on, and try again."

Blaine remounted the camel and tried again. He was tapping lightly on the camel's hindquarters. He applied a bit more pressure and Mack began to walk. "I'm doing it!" Of course, he forgot to stop hitting the camel and so Mack sped up, going at a very fast pace. "Hey! Slow down! Stop! Mack! Whoa!" Whoa seemed to work as Mack halted again. Blaine was rather proud of himself for not falling _completely_ out of the saddle. He readjusted himself as Kurt rode up to him.

"You don't keep hitting her once you've got her going unless she slows down," he said.

"Right," said Blaine, getting Mack walking again.

After many falls and bucks later, Will announced that an oasis up ahead would be their camp spot for the night. Blaine had his bruises from the sandstorm replaced by those from his adventure on Mack. They neared the oasis, camping by the edge. Blaine trotted over to the oasis, expecting Mack to stop calmly. Instead, Mack kept going, and then bucked in the middle of the oasis sending Blaine plummeting into the cool water. He sat up and glared at the seemingly innocent camel.

"You, my friend, are not my friend. You are a very bad camel who has been very naughty today. Expect no treats from me," Blaine muttered to the camel who, if it was a person, would be laughing at him. He took the reins and led the camel back to the camp.

"If you can explain to me why you're wet?" Artie asked, wheeling up to him mid-rant. "And why are you talking to yourself?"

"Stupid camel dumped me in the oasis that's what. And I'm telling it off."

Artie's brow furrowed. "You-what? I don't even want to know why you were dumped in the lake. And she can't understand English."

"That's what she wants us to think. She's actually making plans to kidnap us and rule the world," Blaine said angrily.

"You know what-go talk to Kurt." Artie wheeled away looking _very _confused.

Blaine put Mack with the other camels-forgetting to tie her up. He took Artie's advice and went to talk to Kurt, who was discussing something with Mercedes.

"I hate that camel," he said.

"Why? Mack is the sweetest camel I've ever met. And why are you wet?" Mercedes asked.

"Mack dumped me into the oasis," said Blaine. "And on the ground, a lot."

Kurt laughed and handed him a towel which he had gotten from…somewhere. "Go dry off by the fire. You just haven't gotten used to Mack yet."

Blaine went and sat down. Dinner was delicious-as always. This night's meal, ribs from somewhere, had been particularly messy he went over to the oasis to wash off, when someone nudged his butt while he was leaning over sending him flying into the oasis. He came up sputtering and turned to see the culprit. Mack. Of course. That camel was going to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Here you go! This a a shout-out to one of my best friends, Mack. She doesn't NORMALLY act like the camel version (just kidding). She's the one who basically introduced Starkid and Glee to me-I will forever be in her debt :P So thanks again to readers! I'd love to hear any feedback and/or ideas you have! Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Desert Storm

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

****Disclaimer: ****I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** Another big thank you to all my readers! I promised I'd get another chapter out, and here it is! I'm not completely happy with how it turned out, but, no biggie. It's your opinion that counts.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Blaine returned to the fire to dry off for the second time that day, cursing under his breath. "Stupid camel. I didn't do anything wrong," he grumbled. He made sure he had tied Mack up tightly after he was pushed in-glaring at the monster while doing so.

Kurt looked up at Blaine as he neared. "What happened?" he exclaimed. "You're _soaking _wet!"

"That monster pushed me into the lake again," Blaine said, tucking his knees to his chest once he sat down.

"Didn't you tie Mack up?" Puck asked.

Blaine noticed Kurt leave and his gaze followed the lithe boy. "The knot must have slipped?" he said unconvincingly, eyes transfixed on his…boyfriend?

"You didn't tie her up did you?" Mercedes asked, eyebrow raised.

"Maybe I forgot," Blaine mumbled, emitting friendly laughs from the group as he turned back to them, shuffling closer to the warm and vibrant fire.

He suddenly felt a large fluffy thing wrapped around his torso. He jumped in surprise. _Oh, a towel_, thought Blaine. _Of course. Why didn't I get one?_ Kurt was hugging him over the towel to give his own body heat to dry Blaine off, as well as the heat from the fire. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," said Blaine. "Mack and I aren't really getting along."

"I'll tell you how to get on her good side later," Kurt said, taking one end of the towel to get the water out of his hair.

"That would be nice," said Blaine.

"Mack really is a sweet camel once you get to know her," Kurt mumbled. "She just needs to trust you. I'm surprised; I thought she'd trust you right away." Kurt slowly unwrapped his arms, Blaine immediately missing the contact. Kurt sat beside him, their thighs and arms touching if it weren't for the towel, and clothes.

"We'll see if it goes any better tomorrow," said Blaine. Did camels have super senses? Did it know that Blaine was lying? Well, he wasn't _lying _per se, just withholding information.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asked. "Your ribs and wrist aren't in pain?"

"They feel fine," Blaine assured him. "I'm sure bruises have returned, but other than a couple sore muscles, _nothing serious_," he added seeing Kurt's expression. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Should I get Tina to look at you?" Kurt looked at him worriedly biting his lip.

"If it would make you feel better," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded. "Tina!" he called.

The Goth girl walked over to them from where she was previously kissing Mike. "What's up?" she asked.

"Blaine had a rough time today on Mack, as I'm sure you noticed. He fell off quite a bit. Can you do a check over on him to make sure none of his injuries got worse?" Kurt asked with pleading eyes. _Oh my god_, said Blaine. _If he uses those puppy dog eyes on me he'll get whatever he wants. I will never be able to resist those._

"Sure," said Tina, helping the drenched Prince up.

He was led into one of the tents. Once the curtain was closed, he took off his shirt so Tina could check his ribs.

"I probably should've already done this, but I was distracted. I need to check that none of your cuts got infected." Tina rubbed an ointment on his many bruises. "How many times did you fall?"

"I lost count. At least 15."

"Trying to injure yourself more?" she asked jokingly.

Blaine resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Of _course_, I absolutely love injuries."

She removed the bandages on his ribs. Poking and examining them carefully. "They're looking good. You didn't redammage them at all," she said. "I half expected you would."

"Your confidence in me is so very high," Blaine joked.

"Hey-you're the one who fell." She set to work on his wrist . She felt it gently-luckily no pain for Blaine. She cocked her head to the side looking confused. "Blaine? Can you move your wrist?"

"I won't be able to. Isn't it broken?" he asked.

"Just try.""

Blaine slowly twisted his wrist and moved it up and down with no pain whatsoever. He couldn't move it as much as he used to be able to without feeling a little bit of pain.

"How does it feel?" Tina asked curiously.

"Completely normal. I can't move it as much as usual without a little pain," Blaine said with surprise. "But it moved. I'm confused."

"I think it was just badly sprained," she said. "It was hard to tell with the swelling and you couldn't move it before today so I figured I was right. It _looked _broken, but I guess it was just a sprain," she explained. "I sometimes make mistakes with my judgements."

"So I don't need a sling anymore?"

"No," Tina shook her head. "Not anymore." She removed the sling quickly, and Blaine stretched his arm out. She moved up to his head to look at the gash. "So you and Kurt are together?" she asked.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah."

"How did it happen?" Tina asked curiously.

Blaine thought about how he could explain how they finally got together without mentioning the discussion of what the nightmare was about. "Well, we were talking and things eventually progressed to a kiss." Blaine smiled again when he mentioned the kiss.

"That's too cute," Tina said. "But just so you know, if you hurt him, all of us in New Directions will hurt you."

"Noted," said Blaine raising an eyebrow.

"You're free to go," said Tina.

Blaine headed back to the fire to finish drying off and visit with Kurt until they were forced to go to sleep. In separate tents. Both his arms were swinging freely for the first time in a little while. As he crept up behind Kurt, he noticed Artie and Mr. Schue discussing something further from the group. Mr. Schue seemed to be listening intently to whatever Artie was saying.

"What are they talking about?" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's ear causing the porcelain boy to jump.

"Blaine! Don't do that!" Kurt exclaimed. "Sweet Cheesus you almost gave me a heart attack. Tina said you were okay?"

Blaine chuckled. "Yes. It turns out my wrist was just sprained. Badly, but it wasn't broken. It's all healed so no more slings for me!"

Kurt clapped his hands like an excited ten year old. "That's fantastic!"

Blaine laughed again, seating himself beside Kurt. "Yeah. So you never answered my question. What _are_ Artie and Mr. Schue talking about? And why did Sam just join them?"

Kurt looked at the three who were conversing. Sam had pulled a map out of somewhere. His back pocket maybe? "I don't really know. Artie went to talk to Mr. Schue. He's pretty good with weather patterns, while Sam's good with planning our routes. So maybe there's some upcoming storm that we need to avoid?"

Blaine shrugged. "Maybe."

"Guys listen up!" Sam called jogging back to the group. "Artie suspects the storm that brought Blaine here with us is coming into our path. It was bad the first time and I don't want to have to deal with it again, neither does Mr. Schue or Artie, or probably any of you." There were murmurs of agreement. "So right now we're North of Sinuris. Our plan was originally to cut across the desert, but with the storm coming we've decided against that. Instead we'll travel east to Danshur and then head to Cairo by following the Nile. We'll avoid the storm; it'll just take a little bit longer. It's a bit of a detour, but the Nile is a great water and bathing source so we won't be sweaty and gross coming back." The group cheered at that statement. "All in favour?" Sam asked.

"I think we should continue on our journey. Treasure hunters won't always have the chance to avoid a storm so we need to get-" Rachel started.

"Oh shut it Berry," said Mercedes. "All in favour?" she repeated Sam's statement. Everyone but Rachel raised their hands.

"Sorry Rach, maybe we can go through a storm next time," Finn said.

"So we'll head East tomorrow morning?" Blaine asked.

Mr. Schue nodded. _When did he get there?_ "We'll head out early tomorrow, which means all of you need to get to sleep. Tents everyone."

The group groaned but got up anyways.

"We're in this one Blaine!" called Finn from the tent halfway down the row.

"I'll be there in a sec!" he called back. "So, this is good night."

Kurt smiled. "Good night. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Definitely," Blaine smiled. "I don't care what time it is, come get me if you have a nightmare."

"I have Mercedes there. She's a fairly light sleeper, so don't worry about it. Besides, Mr. Schue tapes our tents shut."

"Seriously?" Blaine laughed. "Anyways, even if Mercedes is there, come get me if you need me? You don't have to always be strong for me Kurt."

"I promise." Kurt smiled back at the boy. "I'll see you in the morning."

"'Kay."

Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt slowly. He lost track of time with this gorgeous boy in his arms kissing him.

"Get a room!" called Puckerman, walking out of his tent to fetch something from one of the camels.

Kurt and Blaine separated. "Good night," said Blaine.

"Good night."

After one more quick peck, the two boys disappeared into their respective tents.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I do think the ending is cute though. So I don't know if any of my medical terms are correct, because I have never broken a bone, or had something badly sprained. So I'm sorry for any errors. I know I haven't been totally consistent with the injuries, I kind of forget about them. But the towns I mentioned are real! I used google maps to get those names out. So yeah! Please please please review! I'll get another chapter out Saturday.

WHO WATCHED FUNERAL? I was crying at the funeral. It was so sad! Poor Sue :( And why she got the glee club to organize it. It was so sad! And Jesse St. James is a total jerk. Finn CAN sing. No he can't dance, but he can definitely sing! It was obvious he'd pick Rachel's solo. Notice how she didn't have any choreography either? And controversy is good! It'll make the judges go "Oh wow they have amazing singers!" Sanata was awesome too. I hope he dies a horrible death-apologies to any Jesse fans.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Desert Storm

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

****Disclaimer: ****I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** I know I said I'd post Saturday-but that didn't work out obviously. But here it is, two days later. It's a bit shorter, but whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

The next morning David woke up to find that a group of soldiers had arrived to take the finished posters to nearby towns to hang up. Wes walked up to him as he got out of the tent.

"We should be getting close to the group," said Wes. "We'll get Blaine away from them alive soon."

David nodded. "They're certainly cutting across the desert?"

"Yes. It would be the quickest way to get to Cairo, and it's what a group of bounty hunters like them would do," said David's father, who had went over to his son as soon as he had seen him leave the tent. "Good morning."

Wes clapped his hand on David's shoulder before jogging off to visit with the Cheerios. "Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Not, not really. Listen, I was thinking last night. Can we be sure Sue isn't making this up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't understand how anyone can dislike Pharaoh Anderson's ruling at all. Egypt has never been wealthier. Can we be certain she's telling the truth? For all we know, she could have organized someone to kidnap Blaine and is leading us in the opposite direction," David had come to this conclusion the night before while falling asleep.

"Ms. Sylvester has donated large sums of money to Egypt, since Pharaoh Anderson has begun his rule. She approves his ruling. She wouldn't have someone kill Blaine. New Directions isn't necessarily from Egypt. The country they are from perhaps wants to set war with Egypt or take our control and is starting it by kidnapping Blaine," explained Caddock.

"But can we really be sure she's telling the truth? What if New Directions aren't a group of bounty hunters, and are just, peace keepers or something that she has a grudge against?"

"We have no other leads to go by. She's our only chance of finding Blaine. New Directions…I'm sure I've heard the name before. I'm not sure where though," his father paused, thinking. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"David."

David wanted to argue, but didn't. "I'm okay, I guess. I feel really bad, guilty, like losing Blaine is my fault. If I had stopped when Blaine suggested it, we wouldn't be in this mess and he would be riding with us still. It is, kind of. Then there's the fact that he's with _murderers_. That doesn't help at all. I wouldn't feel as bad if he was with someone who doesn't break laws. I messed up and…I hope the consequences for me and for Blaine aren't too bad." David stopped and looked up at the sky. "I just want to make you proud to call me your son," he said quietly.

His father's gaze softened, not that it had been angry or harsh before. "David, no matter happens, I will always be proud to tell people you're my son. Yes, you made mistakes, but hey, who hasn't? I messed up so many times growing up. But you did something I didn't. You asked for help, which was probably the most terrifying thing for you to do. The fact you asked for help makes the chances of finding Blaine so much better. And how you marked everywhere you searched? That was just as good. I am so proud to call you my son."

"Really?"

"Really. Do you know that Anubis statue in the courtyard?"

"The one with the broken arm?"

"That one. That was me seeing how fast horses could pull a chariot."

David laughed. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. And I learned from that mistake. Don't test how fast things can go in an enclosed space," David's father smiled. "No one knows, other than you and me that it was me who did that. We all mess up."

"Thanks Dad," David smiled. His father opened his arms for a hug, which David graciously returned.

"I would say that was really beautiful, but I just don't give a damn. We need to leave." The father and son broke apart to see Sue Sylvester staring at them with a bored expression.

"Right away Ms. Sylvester," said his father. "Just allow me to make a few last minute preparations." He looked to David. "I'll see you later."

David nodded and jogged off towards Wes and the Cheerios. The three girls were looking at an awkwardly smiling Wes with very unimpressed expressions. "Just-no," Quinn said.

"What?" David asked.

"Nothing," said Quinn, leading the other two Cheerios back to Ms. Sylvester.

"What did you do?" David asked. "I don't think I want to know."

"No, probably not," Wes looked sheepish. "How did the talk with your dad go?"

"It went really well. I'm not too worried about impressing him now," David replied.

"Good. Are we leaving soon?"

"Yes, just a couple more preparations. I'm going to get my horse tacked up, you coming?"

"Yeah, I forgot to do that."

"Intelligent."

They quickly put the saddle and bridle on. By the time they were done, the other members of their troupe were mounting.

* * *

><p>After his failed pick up line attempt, they rode almost non-stop for the next week. Surprisingly, they hadn't met New Directions at all. They had not glimpsed them at all. Wes could tell everyone was getting worried, particularly Pharaoh Anderson. He was pleased that David was much more comfortable and himself around his father now.<p>

Finally, they rode into Cairo. Guards were standing by the gates. Pharaoh Anderson rode up to them. The guards kneeled immediately.

"Pharaoh Anderson," they said in unison.

"Have you glimpsed this group at all in the city? Their name is New Directions." Pharaoh Anderson handed out one of David's posters (Wes could tell because David's were much better than his).

The two soldiers studied the poster. "No, I don't believe we have, Pharaoh. Other guards may have. We are only stationed here twice a week, others have more likely seen them," one said.

Pharaoh Anderson's mouth went into a thin line. _Uh oh_, thought Wes. "And where can I find these other guards?" the Pharaoh asked.

"In the guard station in the center of town Pharaoh," said the other.

"We appreciate your help," said David's father.

"No we don't, they didn't do anything," said Sue. "You're fired."

The guards paled. "M-Miss? What do you mean?"

"You provided no useful information. Goodbye. You are now fi-"

"What in the world are you talking about?" the Pharaoh stared at her like she had grown an extra head.

"Well these two losers haven't told us anything. It's their job to know who goes in and out of this city," Sue stated simply.

"Hundreds of people would come in and out every day. They won't know who enters Cairo when they aren't on shift," said David's father.

"Don't they give descriptions of who enters to the others?" Sue asked. "What if there's a murderer coming in that's in disguise and we know what this disguise looks like and they don't then how do we know whether or not a murderer came in or not?"

"You're nuts," Wes said.

"Because it would take forever for guards to give full descriptions of who enters and leaves," said the Pharaoh. "And with Cairo being the largest trade center in Egypt, it would not be convenient. We'll ask other guards if they've seen them."

The guards stared at each other confused as they let the group pass. "Wait, Pharaoh? Are we fired or not?"

"Do you think you are?" Pharaoh Anderson asked.

"No?" said one of the guards.

"There's your answer."

They rode into the city, and headed straight to the guard center. All the guards aligned themselves in neat rows.

"Have any of you seen this group in Cairo at all?" War Chief Guerrant asked passing around the posters.

Not one person in the entire troupe of guards had seen any enter Cairo. Wes grew worried. Had they changed their course?

Pharaoh Anderson looked worried. "No one?"

"No Pharaoh."

"This is the plan," said Guerrant. "I want twelve troupes of 10 guards traveling together around the city at all times. I want ten posted at every entrance. I also want five in every inn and restaurant as well as troupes of 15 in the most visited places in Cairo. You can decide who does what."

A commander immediately stood and started ordering tasks.

"Now we find somewhere to rest until they arrive," said David's father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Season finale tomorrow. I'm excited, but sad at the same time. How will I make it through a summer without glee? Ha ha, I'll manage with fanfictions. So, other than reviewing, I have a favor to ask of you. What do you guys want to see? Any scenes? I had someone suggest a Truth or Dare game that'll happen probably next chapter. Anything you guys want? I'm taking scenes with any characters (preferably with the Cheerios, Wevid, Pharaoh Anderson and David's dad). I already have plans for Blaine's unveiling, so none for that. I might consider ideas though. So if you'd like to see something message me or put it in a review! Please continue with the reviews! Your love for me is amazing! :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **Desert Storm

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

****Disclaimer: ****I don't own Glee.

**A/N: **Thank you to all readers! Please review! :D So this is the longest chapter yet and really provides nothing to the plot (whatever), but one of the most fun to write. It was derived from two prompts:

-connellymack who wanted a Truth or Dare thing

-Juliet Hummel-Anderson who wanted Jealous!Blaine

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Tenting with Finn hadn't been so bad, you know, minus the 'you hurt Kurt and I will hurt you' talks. Other than that, they got along pretty good. Blaine didn't sleep much in case Kurt had another nightmare (who knew if Mercedes was a deep sleeper or not?). He wished it were Kurt rolling over and dragging him into his chest, instead of Finn. Wait-what? Sure enough, Blaine was being strangled like a teddy bear by Finn. His ribs were definitely not enjoying the pressure. He felt something wet on top of his head-was that _drool_?

Blaine kicked his legs out, none of his kicks hitting Finn's legs, as his arms were trapped. "Finn!" he said into the giant boy's ear. No movement. Blaine struggled to get out of his grip and he accidentally shot his knee up by accident. Finn emitted a very high pitched noise, waking up with his face consorted in pain. Finn looked down and stared at Blaine for a moment, like he was trying to figure out why Blaine was so close to him. Well, this was awkward.

"Hi?" Blaine tried.

"Did you kick me?" Finn's voice was definitely an octave or two higher.

"If was an accident!"

"Can you like, move over?"

"Not really," Blaine grunted.

"But you're dating Kurt, he might think that we're dating if he walks in and that would just be really awkward. I mean-I love Kurt, I really do, but his angry side is _scary_."

So Finn was interested in Kurt? Well too bad for him, Kurt was _his_. Finn could find another guy who wasn't as awesome as Kurt-there was no other guy as awesome as Kurt. "I would _love _to move over except some giant buffoon is using me as a teddy bear," he said, trying to keep his voice level. Kurt was _his_.

"Baboon? I don't see a baboon in here," Finn looked confused.

"_Finn_."

"What?" Finn looked down to see his arms around the boy. "Oh," he said unwrapping them. "You could've just said something."

"Thank you," Blaine said tightly, rubbing his ribs, wincing a little in pain.

"Right, well I'm going to go back to bed, it looks pretty dark out still, so, good night!" Finn rolled over to the edge of the tent, far away from Blaine and fell back asleep, Blaine, eventually drifting off as well.

The next morning when he woke up, Finn was already up. He got changed (the guys had all lent him a couple clothes to wear) quickly. Just as he was about to leave, he heard Kurt and Finn finishing a quiet conversation.

"I love you Kurt," he heard Finn say. "But-"

"Finn, its fine," said Kurt. "Don't worry, I'll tell him. I love you too."

No. No, it couldn't be. Kurt was _cheating _on him? How-Kurt had said Finn was never there for him with the nightmares! He said Finn never woke up, and it was _him _who Kurt loved. Not Blaine. Not the boy who woke up and actually comforted him. Not the only boy-the only _person -_ Kurt trusted with the secret of what they were actually about. But of course he wouldn't tell Finn, he wanted to look _strong _for Finn, wanted to _impress_ Finn. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Kurt would pick Finn over him. Finn was _taller_ than Kurt, and didn't have hideous hair. He should have suspected it, with the few hugs he'd seen the two give throughout the journey.

It felt like an icy hand clutching at his heart. It hurt more than any injury he'd ever received. He honestly thought Kurt liked him as more than friends. The kissing-it had to be for pity. Kurt wanted the short gay boy to feel liked, but he didn't have any reciprocated feelings. He had been strung along the entire time. Mr. Schuester had talked to Kurt about this when he had first heard they were dating. That's why he put Blaine with Finn instead of Kurt with Finn, so they wouldn't do anything together. He wanted to cry. But he didn't, Kurt could tell him himself. Kurt with his amazing skin care knowledge would know he'd been crying. And Finn, with his perfect jock-like build and his perfect _hair_ and his perfect _eyes _and his perfect-perfect _self_. He felt so betrayed. Maybe if he told Kurt he was the Prince he'd come crawling back for Blaine's money, well too bad for Kurt. Well, too bad for him-he wanted Kurt to like him for him, not for his money which Kurt wouldn't get anymore.

Finn walked in looking happy about twenty minutes later, his lips red. He and Kurt had been making out-of course. "Dude-we need to get going. So, get up."

His stomach clenched. He didn't want to face Kurt and his lies. "Okay," he said. He sat up and left the tent. Kurt bounded up to him happily.

"Good morning!" he said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Fine," said Blaine. Kurt leaned his head in for a kiss-like that was going to happen. Blaine turned his head away, ignoring Kurt's hurt expression as he went to take some toast from Mercedes, who gave him a confused look at the distance Blaine was giving Kurt.

Kurt sat down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Like hell he was.

"You just seem-"

"I said I'm fine Kurt," Blaine snapped.

"Okay then," Kurt said quietly. He got up and walked away. _Back to Finn probably_, Blaine thought bitterly.

"Is everything okay?" Mercedes asked, her eyebrows raised, seeming to have listened to his and Kurt's exchange.

"Everything's fine!" he said, storming off to eat his toast in peace.

He helped pitch in when it was time to pack up, and rode the stupid camel close to Rachel. Kurt couldn't stand her, so he would leave Blaine alone. Of course the camel was an idiot and listened to none of his commands. _I'm not taking lessons from Kurt. This camel can stay my enemy._

He suffered through Rachel's endless babbling, acting interested, when he really couldn't care less if they should have tents with window flaps or how she would become a famous treasure hunter. He started to wonder if she had an off button. He could tell why Kurt hated her. _No_, thought Blaine. _Don't think of Kurt._ He glanced back and saw Kurt laughing with Finn and Mercedes. It made him jealous again. He'd win Kurt back. He rode away from Rachel mid-babble

* * *

><p>What had he done? Blaine was ignoring him completely. When Blaine had spoken to him earlier that morning, he seemed angry at Kurt. What had he <em>done<em>? Did he insult Blaine? He seemed fine the night before. Did Finn say something to him? What happened? He seemed fine with almost everyone else. He was staring at the angry boy longingly. Why had he gone to talk to Rachel? Let alone look so happy with her. He knew Kurt hated the girl. Well, not hated, but seriously disliked. It was as if he was avoiding him for some reason.

"White boy-tell me what happened stat," Mercedes said from beside him.

"I have no idea," he said quietly, resisting the urge to have his tears spill. "We were fine last night, he seemed completely happy, but this morning, it's like he hates me."

"Do I need to cut him?"

"No-I'll be okay. It's probably nothing."

"Oh it's something. Finn!" Mercedes called to the lanky teenage boy.

Finn brought his camel over. "Is everything okay with you and Blaine? You guys didn't fight last night did you? Because I can totally beat him up if I need to."

Kurt smiled weakly. "No, that's okay. We didn't fight, we were fine. What happened last night with you and him? Did you say something to him?"

"Well-no. I mean we talked, but nothing much really."

"What did you talk about?"

"Stuff, I told him I'd hurt him if he hurt you. We talked a bit about other stuff-nothing about you," Finn thought for a moment. "I said you were scary when you were angry, but that wouldn't have made him act like this."

"Are you sure you said nothing else?"

"Yeah, positive. I don't know. I mean, I he kicked me in the groin this morning…"

Kurt laughed quietly. "Why exactly?"

"I kind of was doing that thing that I used to do with you sometimes." Kurt chuckled.

"What did you use to do?" Mercedes asked.

"He used to use me as a teddy bear," said Kurt. "He had a very firm grip," he added causing Mercedes to laugh then glare at the new arrival.

"Oh _hell_ to the no," she said, glaring at Blaine.

Blaine returned her gaze, steadily. He wasn't glaring back, just looking her in the eye for a long moment before turning to Kurt.

"I'm sorry I was so rude this morning, I didn't sleep well last night, and I may be a bit grumpy because of that," said Blaine formally. It was a strange tone. "You look lovely today."

Kurt would have blushed, but Mack had dumped Blaine on the ground again, ruining the effect. He looked at Mercedes, telling her to go in a silent conversation. She left after giving him a long look saying 'I don't want to, but if you really want me to'. She took Finn with her. "Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Fine," said Blaine _again_, brushing himself off before climbing into the saddle. "Did you sleep well?"

Kurt shrugged. "Well enough, I mean, no nightmares."

"That's wonderful!" Blaine said, leaning over to kiss Kurt passionately. This was a very strange way for Blaine to act. I mean, they hadn't gone as far as making out yet, but they had had one passionate kiss, in private of course. Kurt had never been a fan of excessive PDA-hand holding was fine, sexy even, but making out? Not for him.

"Are you feeling okay Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Blaine asked, smiling widely.

"Just wondering," Kurt said simply. Blaine was acting _very_ strange. He was angry at Kurt earlier, and now was acting as if nothing happened-it was weird.

"You are such an amazing person Kurt, I am so lucky to have you. You're so beautiful and funny and witty and sarcastic and kind. I will never leave you, and only will if you force me to," Blaine smiled.

Kurt nodded. The complements were nice, but that last statement was a _bit _uncalled for. _Don't get me wrong_, thought Kurt. _I am over the moon Blaine wants to stay with me for as long as I want him, but we've only known each other for how long? And this is our second day dating._

Blaine was dumped on the ground again. Mack seemed confused by his statement as well.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

"I'm wonderful!" Blaine exclaimed jumping back onto Mack happily.

Kurt was grateful when Finn rode up. Finn seemed to place something was wrong (for him that was a _big_ accomplishment) and came over to save Kurt from Strange-Blaine. Had aliens abducted him in his sleep? Kurt wanted to hit himself. _Why_ had he begun to listen to Finn and Sam's theories about alien abduction?

"Hey man, you okay?" Finn asked Blaine.

"Fine _Finn_," Blaine said bitterly. _What was his problem?_

Finn-of course- didn't notice anything strange. "Well good! You've fallen tons lately! You're really not good at riding camels."

Blaine glared at him. Well, he could understand _that_. "I've already mentioned that I've only ridden _horses_ before."

"Yeah, well camels are totally better. Right Kurt?"

Kurt honestly couldn't care less. "I honestly couldn't care less," he said. "But I have always wanted to ride a horse."

Blaine had the ghost of a smirk on his face. "Maybe I could teach you one time."

"I'd like that," Kurt said. He would, if Blaine stopped acting strangely. There was probably a perfectly good reason. Maybe one of his injuries was hurting more than usual.

Blaine leaned forward and kissed him-not as passionately as before, thank goodness-right in front of Finn. Blaine seemed to stare at Finn, judging his reaction.

"Slow down on the PDA man," Finn said. "I mean, I don't mind, but still."

Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow. "If you _insist_."

The ride continued. Awkwardly. Kurt had no idea why Blaine was acting so strange. Did Mercedes put something on his toast? Maybe he _had _been abducted by aliens-it was really the only logical (compared to the others) solution he had come up with.

* * *

><p>Blaine spent the rest of the day riding next to Kurt, telling him how beautiful he was and how much he adored him. Kurt seemed flustered-he probably didn't get many complements like those from what he'd heard from Kurt's pre-New Directions experience. A game of Truth or Dare was proposed. They sat in a circle around the fire.<p>

"I'll start!" Rachel exclaimed. "Puck: truth or dare?"

"Dare," the mohawked boy said quickly.

"Oh, well, alright," said Rachel, expecting a truth. It was _Puck_, even Blaine could tell from his short time knowing the boy that Puck would pick dare. "I dare you to…to eat a bit of sand."

Puck stared at her like she was crazy. "That's it?" He completed the dare as if it was nothing. "Sam, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Puck snickered. "Wimp." Kurt got up and ran over to him from his spot beside Blaine and whispered something in Puck's ear then quickly ran back. Puck looked hesitant, but the look Kurt gave him forced him to give in. "So it's _Kurt_ who wants to ask this. I don't care. Is your hair color natural?"

Sam glared at Kurt. He didn't answer and was shaking his head. "No. It's lemon juice."

The whole group laughed, Blaine included. It certainly didn't look natural. "Knew it," Kurt smirked.

"_Kurt_ truth or dare?" Sam asked.

"Truth," Kurt shrugged. "I don't trust you with a dare."

"How far have you gone with Blaine?"

"Just kissing."

"No making out?" Puck asked bewildered. Kurt shook his head no. "Dude you were in a tent together? _Something _must have gone down in the tent!"

"Yeah, we kissed." Kurt turned to Artie. "Truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth."

"If you could be anything despite your injury, what would you be?"

Artie pondered for a moment. "A dancer I guess." He looked up to see surprised faces. That was something Blaine hadn't expected. "It's something I've always dreamed of. I know it'll never happen though. Truth or dare Mike?"

"Dare." Puck whooped.

"I dare you…to smear peanut butter all over your face for the rest of the game."

"Fine." Tina handed him the jar of peanut butter and he, like asked, covered his entire face with it. He looked like a hairy ape. Blaine chuckled.

"This feels really weird," said Mike. "Truth or dare Blaine?"

Blaine was surprised he was picked. "Truth." He hadn't spent much time with Mike yet so he wasn't sure about what his dares would be like.

"What were you doing when you were caught in the sandstorm?" Mike decided on after some thinking. The group nodded, Kurt murmuring in agreement.

"I was traveling," said Blaine. "I was exploring Egypt with some friends."

"But they must be worried about you!" Rachel said.

"Probably." _Most definitely_. Oh my god, Wes and David. They would be freaking out. Were _they_ okay? He felt guilty. He hadn't even thought of them for quite some time. He'd send a letter to the palace in Cairo. They didn't exactly have any postal service out here, so he had to wait.

He realized he'd been silent for a short while. "Oh, um, Mercedes, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

The game continued long into the night. The fire was slowly getting smaller, and no one made the movement to add more wood. The truths were interesting-the dares hilarious.

"Truth or dare Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

"Truth."

"Most pathetic crush."

"Really?" Kurt whined. Mercedes smirked. "Fine. It was Finn. Do I need to say why and what ha-"

"Yes."

"I turned Rachel into a Bratz doll, I followed him around creepily, and I don't know, lots of things. And it was all because he held my jackets and told others not to push me as hard." Kurt shook his head. "Pathetic."

So Kurt had gotten Finn, who'd treated him like dirt and _used to be one of his bullies! _How could Kurt have liked Finn instead of himself? Blaine had never hurt Kurt, and if he were in the Finn's position, he would've punched the other guys. Blaine was seriously jealous.

"Rachel, truth or dare?" Kurt asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to let me take you shopping and give you a wardrobe," said Kurt. Blaine grinned.

"But my wardrobe is fine!"

"Describe what you're wearing right now."

"A skirt, knee socks, an argyle sweater and a blouse," Rachel stated. "Why? They look awesome!"

"They look like they belong to the crazy cat lady."

"She was donating some old clothes; my fathers got some for me."

"I stand my point." The entire group hollered.

"So, Finn, truth or dare?" Rachel asked, ignoring the laughs.

"I'm going with truth. I've had enough of dares," Finn said. He had makeup plastered on his face like a five-year old. It was absolutely hilarious.

"If only one of us could live other than you, who would it be?" Rachel asked, hoping it was herself. It wouldn't be, it'd be Kurt.

"Um, I don't know. Do I really have to answer that?"

"Yes," the group said.

"Well, I don't want any of you to die, but if I _had _to pick, it'd probably be Kurt," anger flared at Blaine's stomach. Of _course_. "You know, because he's my step-brother and all, plus, Burt will _maim_ me if Kurt doesn't come back alive."

Oh. Well didn't Blaine feel incredibly stupid. Why would he even _think _Kurt was cheating on him? Yes the 'I love you's', but they could've been friends for a while, step brothers as Blaine found out. Blaine face-palmed mentally. Oh, felt like he'd done it for real as well. Wonderful.

The group stared at him. He put his hands on his cheeks and smiled awkwardly. "I'll just be going," he said.

He left the fire quickly and headed into his tent that he shared with Finn, Kurt's step brother-not secret lover. Kurt had followed him in.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked. "You've really been acting weird all day."

"Yes. I was just an idiot."

"What do you mean?"

"," he said quickly.

"Pardon me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine breathed deeply, blushing. "I thought you were cheating on me with Finn," he said slower.

"I don't think I heard you right. You thought I was _cheating _on you with _Finn_?"

"Yes."

Kurt burst out laughing. "Oh my god, you're _joking_. You thought I was cheating on you with Finn? And all day I thought I did something wrong! You were, oh my god, you were jealous."

"Maybe," said Blaine quietly, getting more embarrassed as Kurt laughed harder.

"Oh my god, no Blaine! I am not cheating on you! Why in the world would you think that?"

"I woke up this morning and heard you two telling each other you loved each other and 'would tell him'. And then Finn came in with red lips looking happy! What was I supposed to think?" Blaine asked.

"We're step-brothers!"

"I didn't know that!"

"And his lips were like that because Mercedes let him finish the strawberry jam, which he was happy about!" Kurt was laughing hard.

"Well…" Blaine didn't think of anything to say. Wow, he was an idiot.

"I cannot believe that! That's hilarious!" Kurt finally calmed down. "Don't' worry. I am _not _with Finn and don't ever plan to be because A. He's my step brother and that would be gross and B. It's you I want to be with, not him."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt. Kurt melted into the kiss, unlike the ones earlier that day. This one wasn't any different-maybe it was-but he was no longer worried about Finn and Kurt's relationship.

Kurt pulled away, smiling. "And I was talking about my dad. When we get to Cairo, I want him to meet you."

"I would be honoured," said Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So here you are! I don't know if it's really _jealous_!Blaine, but I hope you enjoyed it! I am accepting scenes/ideas that don't have anything to do with Blaine's revealing. Anyways, like I mentioned, it was a lot of fun to write. Comments on the glee finale? *SPOILERSPOILERSPOILER* KLAINE SAID I LOVE YOU! That coffee shop scene was adorable. I lovelovelove Samcedes. I didn't expect ND to win. Pretendign was amazing. Bella Notte was hilarious. I really enjoyed it, to be honest. Doesn't beat Original Songs though. I seriously love that episode.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Desert Storm

Category: Glee

Pairing: Kurt H./Blaine

Genre: Adventure/Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

They reached the Nile a few days later at noon. They were only a day and a half from Cairo. For Blaine, who had never gotten a chance to see the famous river before, it was shocking how beautiful and picturesque it was. The clear, blue water lapped in gentle waves on shore while it flowed down the ricer which would eventually lead to the Mediterranean Sea.

They allowed the camels to drink when they first reached the shallow bank while they filled their own water skins.

It was around four when they decided to set up camp, earlier than usual. They set up their tents more quickly than usual, as everyone was eager to jump in the water. They changed into swim trunks. Artie had been kind enough to give him his unused pair that he had gotten before the accident that caused him to become paralyzed waist-down.

Wearing only the pair of navy swim trunks with red trim, Blaine exited the tent, excited to see Kurt in his own trunks as well. Hey, he may be a Prince-but he was still a teenage boy. To Blaine's disappointment, Kurt had not changed out of his fabulous outfit.

"You aren't swimming?" Blaine asked after quickly kissing Kurt.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt scoffed. "It'll ruin my hair. Besides, someone needs to feed you all when you're done."

Blaine pouted. "But _Kurt-_"

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Kurt…"

"I'm not going swimming. Besides, it'll be too crowded with all of us in there."

"You said 'us'! You're coming!" Blaine said excitedly. So what if he was acting like he was four?

"No I'm not, I meant if I was in there."

"But you're so small, it won't make a difference."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying something Mr. Dapper Hobbit?"

"…No…"

"I'm not swimming."

"Please?"

"No. Go and have fun."

Blaine pulled out the puppy dog eyes. It was a last resort. Those _always _worked. "Please?" he asked quietly.

"Fi-NO!" Kurt suddenly said turning away. Dang it, he was giving in. "You can't pull those eyes out on me-that's cheating."

"Please Kurt?"

"Nope, I'm busy making supper."

"Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Hey Kurt. Kurt!" Kurt ignored him. Blaine sighed. "I guess I'll just go swimming all by myself."

"Have fun!" Kurt called cheerfully.

Blaine stuck out his tongue at Kurt's back and he ran into the Nile, where most of New Directions was busy splashing away.

Time went by quickly. Blaine had had a blast, even if it would've been more fun with Kurt, but the smells coming by the fire might make up for it. At one point, Finn had jumped on his back, making Blaine's knees buckle immediately into the water, swallowing a bit of the water laughing so hard. His revenge was pretending to be a shark, swimming carefully around his legs, just brushing up against them. Finn, being Finn, didn't realize that sharks didn't live in the Nile. He eventually picked Blaine up and dropped him immediately after he realized Blaine was the 'shark'.

"Dinner!" he heard Kurt call.

As quickly as New Directions had run into the water, they ran out because of the call of food sopping wet. He walked over to Kurt, hugging him tightly.

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Do <em>not <em>hug me when you're wet!" Kurt struggled against his tight-and _wet_-grip.

"But Kurt! You didn't swim!"

"There's a reason for that! I had to make dinner!"

"Is that really a reason?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, similarly to how Kurt had done so before. My god he looked sexy. He had _abs_. A little bit of chest hair, which Kurt never liked until then. And with water dripping everywhere down Blaine's body, he couldn't think straight. Thank goodness the water Blaine had put on him hid his drool.

Kurt shook his head laughing, shaking the boy off. "Of course it is. Besides, my clothes-_including these ones -_are not meant to get wet."

"Wear swim trunks."

"I don't have any to swim in." Kurt was a practiced liar. New Directions had no idea he owned a pair. They were designer, of course, but he never felt comfortable wearing them being a little bit self-conscious. He took a drink out of his water skin.

"I'm okay with that," Blaine said, smirking suggestively, eyes darkening slightly, moving down Kurt's body. "Maybe I could do the same."

Kurt coughed up his water. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Guh," was the syllable his brain had decided on. _Eloquent Kurt, very eloquent_. He could feel himself turning beat red. Picturing Blaine, similar to now, but minus the swim trunks pressing up against him and-_no, bad thoughts Kurt_. _Think of something other than Blaine naked (go away thoughts!). Think about girls, Rachel._

Blaine was laughing at his expression, his eyes returning to the warm hazel color. He shook himself similarly to a dog, getting water all over him, erasing his thoughts. "Blaine! Stop it!"

Blaine chuckled, taking a plate of the pasta Kurt had made. "Holy crap Kurt! This is amazing!" He took another large forkful and ate it hungrily.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled and blushed at the complement.

New Directions made similar comments. Finn even mentioned he should replace Mercedes as cook. Said girl glared at him which shut him up quickly.

* * *

><p>The next night, when the group was asleep, Kurt found himself unable close his eyes.<p>

"Psst," he heard someone whisper.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

"Are you awake?" he heard Blaine whisper back.

"No, I'm sleep-talking," Kurt said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, well then," he could hear Blaine's quiet chuckle.

"What's up?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine stuck his head in through the flaps. "We're going swimming."

Kurt wanted to laugh. But he didn't, it would wake Mercedes up. "Blaine it has to be midnight."

"I know," said Blaine. "Please?"

Blaine looked so hopeful, Kurt had to give in. Besides, a midnight swim was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done or asked him to do. He was a sucker for romance. "Fine," he said.

Blaine beamed. Kurt had to admit, it was worth it to see that smile. "Wear your swim trunks! I know you own some!"

Kurt smiled and quietly got changed; putting on a shirt he had stolen from Finn. It was enormous on him, but he didn't want to wear any of his clothes.

He crept quietly out of the tent to find Blaine staring out at the river, in swim trunks thank goodness. His figure was illuminated by the full moon shining up above. He turned as he heard Kurt's footsteps. "Hey," he breathed.

"Hi," Kurt said quietly.

"You aren't wearing that swimming are you?" he said gesturing to the shirt.

"Um," Kurt hadn't really thought that far.

"Come on," said Blaine, taking the hem of the shirt. "You don't need to be self-conscious around me Kurt. I love you no matter what, even if you have a giant wart on your stomach."

Kurt lost his breath. Blaine _loved_ him? Blaine realized what he said. "Kurt, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out so soon-" he stopped talking when Kurt kissed him passionately.

After a couple minutes, Kurt pulled away. Blaine slowly opened his eyes with a dazed expression. "I love you too," Kurt said, with the biggest smile on his face and the warmest feeling in his chest.

Blaine beamed. "Come on," said Blaine, taking off the shirt.

Kurt stepped away nervously. He didn't have abs like Blaine, and he was quite skinny. He looked up at Blaine nervously biting his bottom lip. "You're _beautiful_," Blaine said. Kurt smiled, and allowed himself to be pulled into the water.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Will found them wrapped in each other's arms on the beach, wearing partially-wet swim trunks. He smiled and left them for a few more minutes sleep before they woke up to ride the last half-day into Cairo. Normally he would wake them up and tell them off, but he could tell that they were mature about their relationship. It was one that would last a long time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have to admit, the ending made me warm and fuzzy. There were a few suggestive lines, but how could there not be? They are swimming. Together. It's shorter than the past few chapters, but whatever. This is my mom's birthday present. Please review! I'd love to hear what you think! I loved all your reviews last chapter. And just so you know, there won't be any traveling chapters anymore.

…The only reason I'm surviving the hiatus is because I'm going to the concert in nine days. *excited twitch*


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Desert Storm

**Category:** Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** Yes, it's been like, a week. No, I haven't forgotten you. Yes, this isn't very long. Finals are coming in a couple weeks, so I need to study for that. Updates until then will be less frequent. The next chapter, the earliest it'll be up is CONCERT SATURDAY OH MY GOD I'M SO FREAKING EXCITED DARREN WILL BE THERE AND CHRIS WILL BE THERE AND I'LL SEE MY BESTIES WHO I HAVEN'T SEEN SINCE AUGUST AND OH MY GOD I WILL DIE OF EXCITEMENT! As you can tell, I am very excited and busy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

They arrived in Cairo by noon. Blaine and Kurt's hands were clasped, their arms swinging loosely together between their camels. They had been giving each other secretive glances, quietly saying the three words they'd said to each other for the first time the night before.

Kurt had to admit, swimming had been fun. And not just because Blaine was there, kissing him often. The splash fights they'd had, as well as the tickle fights, were the most fun he'd had in a while. Kurt had never laughed so hard in his life. They were soaking wet and exhausted by the time they came out, and decided to lie in the moonlight until they dried off, but fell asleep in each other's arms first.

When Mr. Schue woke them, Kurt was certain he'd get an angry glare and be given extra work. Instead he saw a knowing smile. For some reason, Mr. Schue's accepting of Blaine erased any doubts his subconscious may have had about their relationship.

Mr. Schuester halted the group alongside the Nile as Cairo's outer wall came into view. "Okay, I know you were probably pretty excited about having actual beds tonight," Mr. Schue started as a murmur of agreement came from the group. Kurt missed having an actual mattress. "But, we don't quite have enough money for it." The group groaned.

"Why not?" Artie asked. "I thought we'd saved for a few nights."

"Not quite," said Mr. Schue. "We'll have enough once we get Khufu's headdress. But until then, we'll have to sleep here. In tents."

"But what about the people who have families in Cairo?" Kurt asked. "Can we go home and sleep there, in our own beds?"

"I know you'll want to, but I'd rather us stay together. Once we get money, you may. But I don't think it's fair for some of you to have beds and others to not. You can visit tonight, as long as you come back."

"Why don't we get the headdress now?" Puck asked.

"Right this second? No. We'll quickly form a plan, fill in Blaine on how we actually getting the treasure," said Mr. Schuester.

"Wait-I'm coming?" Blaine asked, looking shocked and a little bit confused.

"Of course you are!" Kurt exclaimed, while nudging his boyfriend's ribs. Boyfriend was the right term, right? They hadn't been on dates, but there wasn't really a chance to in the middle of nowhere. He'd have to ask.

Blaine grinned. "Awesome!"

They continued riding around Cairo. Kurt longed to go in, to visit his father and introduce him to Blaine, as well as do some shopping. And sleep on actual beds. The pyramids were about 18 kilometers away. As they finished their journey to the Great Pyramids, Kurt explained to Blaine what they normally did.

"So basically, we find a map of the area we're searching. In this case, a map of Khufu's Pyramid. Luckily, we already have that. We each have copies and go in small groups around the Pyramid, you and I will be together. We have super powerful flashlights and tons of extra batteries, and walkie-talkies with extra batteries too. We have other supplies too: ropes, first aid materials, things like that. Each group takes one area to search," Kurt explained. "We also have about four litres of water and a supply of food to last us about two days each."

"Food?" Blaine asked, cocking his head.

"You never know what might happen. Tina and Artie got lost together once. It took us a while to find them, and they'd have been dead if it wasn't for the provisions they had brought. Tina got a stutter from the nights they were lost, and it only disappeared about a month before we met," Kurt smiled softly at Blaine. "It was bad, and it took a while for us to find them, but we did."

"Is it…scary?" Blaine asked knawing on his bottom lip.

"Are you nervous?" Kurt asked a smirk easily visible on his face.

"Of course not," Blaine said. Kurt cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, yes, I'm terrified."

Kurt laughed. "Don't be. I'll be right there with you, I'll keep you safe."

"I appreciate it. I don't think I'd survive without you."

"No, probably not, you wouldn't be able to tell what a booby trap was and what wasn't."

"_Booby traps__!_"

"Of course, you can't honestly think the Pharaohs didn't protect their treasures."

"But, the pyramids are like mazes, with dead ends and stuff! Isn't that enough protection?" Blaine looked seriously worried, which made Mack uncomfortable and throw him off again. By this time, Blaine was used to the camel's antics and he got up and remounted as if nothing had happened.

"Of course not," Kurt scoffed. "There are millions, _billions_, of dollars' worth of treasure in a pyramid. You'd protect it with more than a maze." Blaine looked terrified. Probably similar to how he looked for his own first exploration. "Don't worry, I've been in hundreds. I know what to expect."

Blaine didn't seem too comforted by his words, but nodded anyways.

They soon approached the large pyramids. They were _enormous_. Blaine felt tiny. Not that that was a big surprise, but he felt so miniscule and unimportant. How the Ancient Egyptians had built these monstrosities was beyond his knowledge and logical imagination (he was pretty sure the Egyptians didn't have dragons as pets that lifted the bricks on top of each other).

Kurt nudged him. "It'll be fine," he said.

"Are you sure I won't die?"

"Positive. I love you too much to let you die," Blaine beamed at him.

"Well then I guess I'll be okay."

"Gather around everyone!" Will called. "Has Kurt explained everything to you Blaine?" he asked once the entire group was circled around him.

Blaine nodded. "He's explained it. I think I understand how it all works."

"Alright then, get into your groups as I call them: Kurt and Blaine, you two are together. Rachel and Finn. Mike and Tina. Mercedes and Sam. Puck and Artie." He paused while partners got together. "I've got the packs for each group ready here. On the map, which is in the front pocket I've marked your search area. Search your section thoroughly and _carefully_. Walkie-Talkies are in with the map. I want status updates every ten minutes, I'll send a message that you'll respond. If you need help, send a message. Okay, one member of each group come up and take a pack. You'll enter together before heading to your area. I'll stay out hear with our camels, like usual. Good luck."

Blaine headed towards Mr. Schue who was handing out two backpacks to each member of New Directions that had approached. They weren't huge, but they weren't tiny either. They would carry quite a bit of gear, but wouldn't make moving difficult.

"Good luck," said Mr. Schue. "Don't die."

Blaine stared at him for a moment with wide eyes before returning to Kurt. How could Mr. Schue say something like that so casually? How many people had died doing this? He wasn't going to die right? Kurt would protect him. But what if Kurt died protecting him? He wouldn't be able to live without Kurt. It'd be too hard. Lost in his worried thoughts, he hadn't realized he had walked past Kurt.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked him curiously.

Blaine snapped his head up and realized Kurt was behind him. "We won't die will we?"

Kurt smiled and laughed his musical laugh. "Of course not!"

"But Mr. Schue told me not to die! He said it so casually like he's used to people dying and I don't want to die and I don't want you to die and Kurt we could die. And-"

"Blaine!" Kurt said, resting his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "It'll be fine. No one's ever died in New Directions, and I've already told you the worst that has happened. When people _do_ die, it's because they're inexperienced, which we aren't, and unprepared, which we aren't."

"But I've never done this! I'm inexperienced!"

"But you have me. Who _is_ experienced," said Kurt. "Relax, it'll be fine."

Blaine took deep breaths as he headed to the entrance that had been opened for them. The guy who was paying them probably left it open for them to get in.

"Good luck guys! Message regularly!"

Just like that, the group entered the pyramid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please review! I'd love to get 85 by this chapter! I can't believe all of the support you've given me! It means so much!

If anyone has any booby trap ideas they'd be gratefully appreciated. Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Desert Storm

**Category:** Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

**A/N: **Chapter 20 as promised! I hope you enjoy! Thank you to all those who sent booby trap suggestions. I only did one booby trap, but your suggestions really helped out :)

Glee Live for those of you who want to know: PHENOMENAL. We had seats nine rows from the main stage in the center. I had SO MUCH FUN. Darren was just as good looking live as in TV (I SAW DARREN!) and Chris was super talented!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

It was dark in the tomb. That was what Blaine first noticed. He instinctively reached out and took Kurt's hand. He was pushed tightly against walls on both sides of him. Flashlights were brought out and were turned on, giving Blaine a small feeling of comfort. Blaine took off his backpack and took out his own flashlight and turned it on.

"You okay?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine nodded, glancing around. They were in a passage; it was narrower than a recliner chair, but wider than a person. Blaine wasn't claustrophobic. If he was, he wouldn't be able to stand it. There were tiled pictures of the Ancient Egyptians. Pictures wasn't the right word, masterpieces would describe them better. He had always been fascinated by their treasures and their discoveries, as well as their tools and supplies. His father was the same. He was ordering more and more excavations to try to understand how the Egyptians had helped Egypt become the country it was today. The current Egyptian residents, and other members of the world, were also becoming curious. Certain members of the population found this disrespectful, but even so, they were still curious. They didn't take many mummies out. Most were left in peace, save for the occasional few. Many treasures stayed in the tomb as well, even though they were extremely valuable. They usually took out the least valuable and most used objects that would be used daily. Any artefacts were important to the understanding. Previous Pharaohs had not dared enter the sacred tombs, no matter how curious.

The group finally reached a large circular room, with many passageways leading away from it. Rachel took out a gold scarf and shaped it like a star before putting it in front of the passage they had just entered from. That gave Blaine some comfort since they would know what exit they had originally come from.

"All right, so we split here," said Sam. "Like Mr. Schue said, message frequently."

Two by two, everyone left, leaving Blaine and Kurt in the circular room. It was much darker than before with most of the light gone with the others.

Kurt touched his arm and Blaine jumped. "Sorry," he mumbled. "We're this way. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Blaine said. They went down the third passage to the right of the entrance passage.

The walls were similar to the other passage. Kurt was ahead of him, moving slowly, stepping lightly on the dusty yet stable floor. They were talking quietly as they continued walking. Kurt paused as the passage widened.

"Why did you stop?" Blaine asked.

"Give me an apple or something."

"Why?"

"I need it."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, Blaine, there's a booby trap here."

"Oh." Blaine reached into his pack and took out an apple and handed it to the slightly taller boy.

Kurt bounced the apple in his hand before tossing it down the passage. Spears shot out of the wall and pierced the apple straight through. Blaine took a step back.

"We're good. Let's keep moving." Blaine followed Kurt down the passage. He didn't look too closely, but he could tell that the spears were sharp. _Very _sharp.

They continued through the pyramid, Kurt stopping to check the map occasionally.

"Are we close?" Blaine asked.

"I think we're in the section we should be in. Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine Kurt! You don't need to keep asking me that!" Blaine said.

"I'm just checking. I was terrified my first time."

"Really? You don't look like it."

"Well, not anymore. I've gotten quite used to it," Kurt smiled. "We'll head right now."

They veered to the right and continued. Before he knew it, Blaine and Kurt were pulled up into the air in a net. Blaine may or may not have screamed in his falsetto.

A wave of messages came from the walkie-talkie.

"_What's going on?_"

"_Is everyone okay_?"

"_Who screamed?"_

"_Someone screamed?"_

"_What happened?"_

"_Is anyone dead?"_

Kurt used his chin to press the button that would allow them to answer the questions of New Directions on the walkie-talkie. "_It was Blaine_," he said. "_We're okay. Same old being pulled into the air by a net trap_."

"_Do you need one of us to come and cut you out?"_

"_No we're okay. I have a knife or two on me_," Kurt said.

"_Okay, be careful."_

"_We will_," Kurt assured them.

The walkie-talkie quieted.

"Where is the knife?" Blaine asked. "I can get it out."

There's a pocket knife in my right pocket," said Kurt. "I can't get it, my arms are stuck." Blaine looked over and saw Kurt's arm tangled in some of the netting.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine Blaine, just get the knife out."

Blaine, who was tangled into the net a short distance from Kurt, couldn't reach the knife with his hand. "I can't reach," he said.

"Use your foot," Kurt suggested, angling his body so his right pocket faced Blaine.

Blaine lied on his back and stretched out his feet. "Can you move any closer?"

"Not really," Kurt groaned. "Keep trying."

Blaine stretched his legs as far as possible and they finally were able to touch Kurt. He felt around for the pocket knife gently.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Mm?"

"That isn't my pocket."

"What do you-_oh_," Blaine blushed. "Sorry." He maneuvered his feet and was able to get the pocket knife reaching out of the pocket.

"Be careful and don't drop it. The other one is in my backpack and I really can't reach it," said Kurt.

Blaine used his feet to pick up the pocket knife. He couldn't carry it long and it fell, luckily onto Kurt's ankles.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Sorry," Blaine said.

Kurt winked. _Do that again. Do that again_, Blaine thought. "I got it from here."

He carefully moved the pocket knife in between his feet then slowly lifted them and raised his feet to one of his hands. Blaine watched in awe and lust. _My god, he's so flexible,_ thought Blaine. _So, so flexible._

Kurt had gotten the knife into his hand and was sawing through the ropes. Before long, his hand was free. He cut the rest of himself away quite easily.

"Good, we aren't too high," said Kurt.

"How high?" Blaine asked.

"No more than ten feet."

"And that's...not high?" Blaine stared at him like he was crazy.

Kurt shook his head. "I think I've been in a situation where I was twenty five above the floor.

Blaine's jaw dropped. "How did you get out?"

"Jumped," Kurt shrugged.

"And you _lived_?"

"Finn caught me. I was the only one trapped. It wasn't too bad, minus the height."

"No kidding."

Kurt looked at him for a short moment. "I need to get you out now."

"That would be nice."

"I kind of need to...you know," Kurt started to blush.

"No, I don't know."

"I need to...yeah, to get all the ropes cut."

"Kurt, words?"

"I need to straddle you to get all the ropes cut!" Kurt said quickly. By then he was bright red.

"I'm okay with that," Blaine said, smirking a little bit.

Kurt crawled over and awkwardly put a leg to each side of him, Kurt's body flush against his own. "Is this okay?" Kurt asked embarrassed.

"Its fine," said Blaine, trying to keep his thoughts to disturbing things that seemed to keep turning into Kurt in suggestive positions. Kurt was already feeling awkward enough; he didn't want to make it any harder for Kurt, in more than one way.

Kurt started sawing the ropes around his left hand avoiding Blaine's eye. He worked quickly and they soon jumped down from the net. Kurt informed the rest of the group that they were out. They then kept walking at the same pace they were, but this time, there was no quiet talk like before.

"Hey," said Blaine into Kurt's ear, which jumped a little.

"Yes?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Are you okay? You've suddenly gotten quiet. You don't have a fear of heights or booby traps or something does you?"

"No, of course not!" Kurt said quickly, taking the map out and putting his face into it to study it.

"Kurt, it's okay if you do," Blaine assured him.

"I don't!" Kurt exclaimed. "What about you, are you okay?"

"Don't distract me, Kurt. I'm fine, though, if you must know. Why are you acting strange?"

"I'm not!" Kurt squeaked, head still in the map. Kurt's ears had gotten red.

"Hey, look at me," Blaine said, taking his chin and tilting it so it faced him. "What's wrong?" Kurt shook his head but kept eye contact. "It's okay. You can tell me. I won't judge."

"Yes you will," Kurt said quietly.

"I promise I won't. You can tell me." Kurt mumbled something incoherent quickly. "I'm sorry?" Blaine asked. "I didn't catch that."

"Don't make me say that again," Kurt said, his face having gotten even redder than before.

"Kurt, please?"

Kurt sighed. "When you were trying to get the knife out at first when you missed my pocket, and when I had to...you know," he started more loudly. Blaine nodded for him to continue. "I got really turned on," he said almost inaudibly, eyes looking to the floor.

Blaine laughed. Kurt eye's shot up. "You said you wouldn't judge!" He squeaked.

"I'm not! I swear! Is that really why you wouldn't talk to me?" Kurt's slow and ashamed nod brought on a laugh which Blaine suppressed. "Kurt, its fine."

"No it's not!" Kurt exclaimed. "It's embarrassing! And I'm as sexless as a baby penguin!"

"No you aren't. Kurt, we're dating, you know that right? It's perfectly fine with me for you to get turned on. It would be weird if it was with a random stranger, but its fine with me. If you really must know, I was too."

"You-you were?"

"How could I not be? I have a gorgeous and _sexy_ boy straddling me."

"Oh."

Blaine chuckled and pushed Kurt against the wall, kissing

* * *

><p>him passionately for a few minutes before they continued on their journey.<p>

Kurt gripped onto Blaine's hand. He was still embarrassed a little bit, but he was glad he wasn't the only one. They turned a corner and reached a room.

This one was different than the ones they had been through. Like the others, it was piled high with valuable objects, made of gold and other expensive materials. Robes were hung up on one wall. Kurt eyes drifted toward them, admiring the vibrant hues and the rich designs and materials. He scanned the rest of the room slowly, taking in the difference. In the center was a stone table, a sarcophagus resting on it. It was beautiful, but his eyes were trained on something else.

He took out the walkie-talkie and pressed the button. _"Guys? We found it._"

Cheers came from the others.

Sitting in front of the stone table, was Khufu's headdress.

"That's it?" Blaine asked.

"That's it," Kurt grinned.

They went over to it. Kurt picked it up carefully. It was somewhat light. The linen fabric still the same as it would have been thousands of years ago. A gold band was around the area that would sit on the head.

Kurt turned around and grinned at Blaine. "We did it!"

"We did," Blaine smiled, taking it from Kurt's hands to study it. "It's beautiful."

"It is," Kurt agreed.

They found their way out twenty minutes later. Mr. Schuester took the headdress from them and patted them on the back.

"Great work boys," he said wearing a smile brighter than the sun. "And now we go to Cairo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A huge thanks to all readers and reviewers! Please continue with those reviews! Cairo next chapter...oooh, exciting! What will happen? That's for me to know and for you to find out ;)


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Desert Storm

**Category:** Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** Can I first apologize for the super long wait I put you guys through? I mentioned last chapter that I'd be studying for exams, but I still feel super guilty! I'm done Friday, so expect more chapters after then. Please don't kill me for the wait I put you through! Or the chapter...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

After about a half hour, Kurt and Blaine made it out of the tomb, only to be attacked by the group with hugs and screams. Kurt kept a tight grip on the headdress so it wouldn't get destroyed.

"Oh my god you guys!" Tina squealed. "Congratulations!"

"Even though it should have been me who found it, you did well enough, except for the booby trap. I would have avoided it." Kurt rolled his eyes at Rachel's speech. "I mean, I would have found it if Mr. Schue hadn't put me far from the actual treasure. But good job all the same."

Mr. Schue came up and patted Kurt on the shoulder. "Fantastic jobs you two. I am _so _proud."

"Thanks guys!" Kurt heard Blaine say beside him to Mike and Sam. "I mean, I'd be dead without Kurt. It was mostly his doing."

"Don't flatter me Blaine, you helped more than you think," Kurt nudged him, grinning.

Kurt was suddenly lifted in the air Puck's shoulders. He looked to see that Blaine was perched on Finn's. Rachel was staring at the headdress intently and he handed it to her. She squealed and held on to it possessively. "Three cheers for Klaine!" Puck yelled.

"Klaine?" Kurt asked as the cheers were made.

"Yeah, your couple name, Kurt and Blaine together makes Klaine."

Blaine laughed. "That's...actually pretty good."

"But neither of us is famous, so why would we have a couple name?" Kurt asked, missing the way Blaine's smiled dropped slightly.

"You found Khufu's headdress. You will be. Besides everyone has a couple name when they hook up. Like Rachel and Finn are Finnchel," Puck explained

"Why have I never heard these before?" Kurt asked.

"Um, I have no idea. We say them all the time."

They began to be carried to the camels. He glanced over to Blaine, who had a bit of a strange expression on his face.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine's head shot towards him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just, um, thinking."

"About?"

"The-the, um, the fact that I'm taller than you for once!" said Blaine.

"That's only because Finn is Frankenteen," laughed Kurt.

They got off the shoulders of the two guys and mounted their camels.

"We should get moving quickly," said Mr. Schue. "I don't want that stolen. A few of you should go take it to Figgins."

"I will. And Finn, being the courageous champion he is will defend me if evil scoundrels try to attack us and steal our valued treasure," Rachel said.

"I don't know what that means," Finn said quietly. "I didn't win anything. And what would dogs want to do with this thing?"

Rachel was about to explain when Kurt cut in. "Blaine and I will take it."

"But that's unfair! I always take it!" said Rachel.

"Only because you always find it," Kurt pointed out, taking the headdress from Rachel's clutches. "We're the ones who got the headdress. We're the ones who are bringing it to Figgins."

"But-"

"That's fine," said Mr. Schue. "You guys can head out now."

"But, they don't have any protection!"

Kurt didn't miss Pucks's quiet "that's what she said".

"I have my sai swords," said Kurt as he trotted away with Blaine following close behind.

"What are sai swords?" Blaine asked as he pulled up next to Kurt.

"A type of sword. I'm quite good with them."

"I'd like to see them one time," said Blaine. "I can't picture you with any kind of weapon."

"I'd like to show you one time," Kurt replied. "It usually surprises people that I can use a weapon."

They picked up a canter and rode the next few minutes in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>Blaine had a sudden thought. Would someone recognize him? The last anyone had seen of him was before a sandstorm, they would most likely think he was dead. But if someone <em>did<em> recognize him. What would he do? What had his father done to search for him? He would have given up by now right? But did his father know at all? David wouldn't want to tell anyone and just search for him himself so his own father wouldn't find out. But if he did tell, what had they done to search? Did they put posters up? He hadn't seen any, but they hadn't stopped in any towns or traveled any roads, so they would have avoided them. He just hoped, well, not really _hoped_ that they hadn't done anything drastic and noticeable to search for him.

He saw the walls of Cairo looming ahead. His heart pounded, but he continued riding, acting happy. He was happy, but the nerves were overtaking that feeling. Why did he think something bad would happen?

They neared one of the many gates. Two guards were waiting and checking everyone who was going in and coming out.

"That's different," he heard Kurt murmured. "Normally they just let you in. Maybe an issue happened while we were traveling."

"Maybe," mumbled Blaine. _Please don't let them be here because of me_, he thought. _Just ignore me. I'm a normal person. I'm not the Prince. I can't be. Have you seen my hair? Princes don't have hair like this_, he thought out desperately to the guards they had approached.

"Names?" one asked.

"Kurt Hummel and Blaine," Kurt looked at him to state his last name.

"Blaine And-agsey," he said, catching himself before saying 'Anderson'. 'Andagsey' would be his last name until he told Kurt. He just had to remember it.

"Business?"

"We were hired to get merchandise for someone, we are giving the merchandise and receiving our payment," Kurt said.

_Please believe him; please believe him_, thought Blaine. "Enter." _Yes!_

They entered through the gates and walked around the city. He unknowingly gripped the reins a little bit tighter and he avoided eye-contact, trying to make himself inconspicuous. Difficult to do on a camel.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked.

"The Museum of Pharaohs," said Kurt. "Figgins owns it. It's closer to the center of town."

"Okay," said Blaine. He rode behind Kurt, who knew the city better than he did until they reached a large building, with pillars in the front and tapestries showing different parts of Egypt hanging down in between them. It was quite an impressive building.

They dismounted their camels, and tied them up to a post outside that was meant for horses. The large steps leading up to the building didn't take long to climb, and they were soon ushered inside and then into an office to talk to the director. Figgins, he assumed.

There was a large mahogany desk in the room, with two plush forest green chairs in front. Matching bookshelves lined the walls, with books that looked unopened. A coffee table sat in front of the matching green couch. The blue carpet stood out in the room and not in a good way. A man was seated at the desk. He looked Indian, and had a creepy smile on his face.

"Hello," he said. _Definitely Indian_, thought Blaine. "Mr. Hummel and his friend. What can I do for you today? Do you need the deadline pushed back? Or as you young kids say it these days, swung later?" he said with a strange arm movement. _No, we just say pushed back_, thought Blaine.

"We don't need the deadline pushed back sir. We actually have the headdress right here," Kurt took the headdress from his bag and handed it to the man.

"You have it already?" Figgins asked, studying the headdress. "This is indeed Khufu's headdress. I wasn't sure you could manage it with the failures from before."

Kurt gave him a tight smile. "You shouldn't have doubted us Mr. Figgins. If you'll give us the payment we'll be on our way."

"Of course," said Mr. Figgins, taking out a check book. He began writing. Kurt leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

Blaine wondered why he was making himself comfortable when they'd be leaving as soon as the check was given. Five minutes later, Blaine looked over to find the check only half done. He groaned inwardly and leaned back as well. Kurt must have had a sixth sense, because he sat up as soon as Figgins dotted his last 'i'.

"Thank you so much sir," said Kurt, pocketing the check. "I'm glad we could be of service to you."

"It's me who should be thanking you. I may have another job for you in a few weeks," Figgins added as they left.

"Well, that was interesting," said Blaine

"Figgins is weird," said Kurt. "Do you want to look around before heading back?"

"I would love to," said Blaine. "Consider it our first date," he grinned.

"Gladly," said Kurt, giving an equally bright grin.

They wandered through the museum for about an hour, laughing at some exhibits, cringing away from others. The dinosaur skeletons were cool, and fun to play with. There were bones in a pit that Kurt assured him were plastic (he didn't believe him) that he had fun playing with, until they were told to exit the pit because it was made for 3-year olds.

"They should have let us play in it!" exclaimed Blaine. "We weren't causing any harm!"

Kurt laughed at him. "You'll live without playing with plastic dinosaur bones."

"They weren't plastic!"

"You didn't notice how light they were did you?"

"Of course I did, it just makes the dinosaurs faster."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Blaine, whatever you say."

Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt playfully. They finished walking around the near-empty museum before heading outside to head back to New Directions.

_Oh shit._

Armed guards surrounded the museum. There must have been thirty. And sitting smack dab in the center of the front line was his dad, Wes, David, David's father and three teenage girls and an older woman who he didn't recognize. This wasn't going to go over well.

Time seemed to slow down. "Get the boy!" he heard his dad call.

Blaine pushed Kurt behind him, but a couple guards had already started to drag him away. "Kurt!" he tried to call. The guards were pulling him towards his father. _No no no no no no! This isn't how it's supposed to happen! _He struggled against the guards, but his frame was much smaller than the three men who were holding him back.

"Let me go!" called Kurt, who was struggling, and losing against the eight guards that surrounded him. One had managed to cuff him, Kurt trying to break them. Two guards were now gripping onto his arms. "Let me go!" he cried.

"No! Stop!" Blaine said, but his calls were too quiet for the loud ruckus that was surrounding him. "Stop! He didn't do anything!"

Blaine watched as his father approached Kurt, who was looking at him to help. Blaine continued to struggle against the guards.

"Take him away," said his father.

"No!" Blaine cried.

"I'm innocent!" said Kurt. "Whatever it is, I'm innocent!"

"Innocent, right," his father laughed before continuing. "Just because your plans to assassinate the Prince of Egypt hadn't been completed yet, does not make you _innocent_."

"I don't-"

"Silence!" he called.

"No! Dad!" his calls again were unheard. He further pushed against the guards restraining him. The guards had started trying to drag Kurt away. _This isn't how it's supposed to play out!_ "He wasn't-"

"Your previous crimes and murders have been too many. But now your hate crimes toward myself, the Pharaoh and ruler of Egypt and my son, Blaine, have pushed things too far," his dad said, gesturing to him. Kurt stared at Blaine without saying anything with wide, hurt eyes that were quickly filling with unshed tears.

"Prince?" he said, his voice broken and hurt. It would have broken Blaine's heart if he heard it any other time, but now, it didn't only break his heart, it crushed it and burned pieces as well because he was the one that caused it. The last he saw of Kurt was him shaking his head disbelievingly at Blaine, as if saying "How could you?" as he let himself be dragged away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please don't kill me. Pretty please? It's not done yet I promise!

I have a poll on my page if you guys could check that out...

OHMYGOD I HAVE 97 REVIEWS! Thank you so much you guys! I can't believe it's gotten so high! Can you please bring it up to 100 this chapter *gives puppy dog eyes*


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Desert Storm

**Category:** Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** So, just a warning, this chapter is super angsty, which was hard to write because I'm not feeling any angst. I'm sorry if I failed!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Kurt was placed in a prison cell under the city roads. He was located away from all other prisoners. It was only then that he let himself break down in tears.

Blaine had not outright lied, but withholding such information was the same. The prince. Blaine was the _prince _of Egypt. Blaine's betrayal was the most pain he'd felt since his mother had died, and that had been the worst feeling in existence. The pain from the betrayal was side by side with that. He had _trusted_ Blaine. Blaine on the other hand had not trusted him. Kurt had never given him a reason not to. He had trusted Blaine utterly and completely. And he had ripped that trust away from him, taking not only his tears, but a large piece of his heart as well.

He didn't know how long it was, but he eventually fell asleep, curled in a corner, tears never ceasing.

* * *

><p>Blaine was brought to a room. He didn't know where. He only realised they had moved when people laid him down on a bed, his mind replaying the scene over and over and over again.<p>

The guilt was overwhelming. Kurt's face-it had shredded his heart. Why hadn't he had the courage to tell Kurt the truth? Kurt had trusted him with everything, things that no one else knew. Why couldn't Blaine have done the same? He was aware of people trying to talk to him or telling him things would be alright. But he ignored them. Things weren't alright. Kurt hated him, things couldn't be alright. They probably wanted to know what had happened. Blaine couldn't deal with explaining right now. His emotions were too high.

He hadn't realised he had cried himself to sleep until morning.

* * *

><p>Mercedes glanced anxiously. They were getting rooms when Kurt and Blaine returned with the check. Why hadn't they arrived yet? She was pacing while she waited for the two boys.<p>

Sam placed a hand on her shoulder. "Relax; I'm sure they're fine. They're probably curled up somewhere making out. Don't worry."

Mercedes bit her lip. She didn't think that was what they were doing, but she didn't know why. She had a bad feeling, but she nodded anyways.

* * *

><p>Kurt was more aware of his surroundings when he woke up. The cell was not very big, but bigger than expected. There was a bed, with a lumpy looking mattress sitting on top in one of the corners. A worn out pillow and a blanket with holes in some spots were lying on top. Three walls were cement, one being thick iron bars which would allow passerbyers to stare at him as they passed. Near the roof of the cell, in the center of the back wall was a window. Kurt got up and looked out. It was still night time. He angled his head up just enough and saw a moon.<p>

"_He crept quietly out of the tent to find Blaine staring out at the river, in swim trunks thank goodness. His figure was illuminated by the full moon shining up above. He turned as he heard Kurt's footsteps. "Hey," he breathed._

_"Hi," Kurt said quietly._

_"You aren't wearing that swimming are you?" he said gesturing to the shirt._

_"Um," Kurt hadn't really thought that far._

_"Come on," said Blaine, taking the hem of the shirt. "You don't need to be self-conscious around me Kurt. I love you no matter what, even if you have a giant wart on your stomach."_

_Kurt lost his breath. Blaine __loved__ him? Blaine realized what he said. "Kurt, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out so soon-" he stopped talking when Kurt kissed him passionately._

_After a couple minutes, Kurt pulled away. Blaine slowly opened his eyes with a dazed expression. "I love you too," Kurt said, with the biggest smile on his face and the warmest feeling in his chest."_

Kurt sank back down to the ground in another bout of tears.

* * *

><p>The next morning Blaine woke up in a strange bed and an empty feeling in his chest. Where was he? And why was he here? What happened? Then he remembered. Kurt.<p>

He began to sob uncontrollably. He had ruined the greatest things that had ever happened in his life, something he'd probably never get back.

He felt a weight shift the bed. He didn't look up to see who it was. A hand rubbed his back. Whoever it was, they made no move to speak. Eventually, his tears subsided.

"Blaine?" the person asked. His father.

Blaine nodded to acknowledge his presence,

"What's wrong? You're safe now. They can't hurt you anymore."

Blaine didn't know who 'they' were, or why or how they would hurt him. He didn't ask.

"Are you okay?"

Blaine shook his head before tears began to overflow. His father eventually left him to his misery.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, he got more visitors. Blaine looked up and saw it was Wes and David. No greetings were exchanged. A wordless hug said more than could be put into words. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed the two boys.<p>

"Are you going to be okay?" David asked. Not 'are you okay?' because he clearly wasn't, but 'are you _going _to be okay?' He shrugged, because he really had no idea. How would he be able to get over Kurt?

"Come on Blaine," said Wes, gently taking his arm.

His two friends led him out of the room. He didn't have the strength to fight them. He saw his father and David's father waiting with horses.

"Perry," Blaine breathed out. The first words he had spoken since Kurt had been dragged away from him. He reached out and pat his mare. She whinnied softly, nudging his pockets for carrots. Blaine almost smiled.

He got up onto Perry and sat in the saddle. They must be leaving. His heart was too broken to care. Kurt would no longer want him. Life didn't matter.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in his cell, staring at the wall. He could no longer handle his emotions, and just wanted to be able to turn them off. He had eventually run out of tears. He felt disgusting. The dirt from the cell floor clung to his skin and hair, and his clothes were stained. Food was brought in. Kurt didn't acknowledge it.<p>

He shifted slightly and felt something poke into his thigh from his pocket. He took it out. It was the check Figgins had given him and Blaine.

He burst into tears again. Apparently he hadn't run out.

* * *

><p>Mercedes was now clearly not the only one worried. Every member of New Directions was worried, whether they were showing it or not. A group of five people passed their setup. She stared at them, in shock.<p>

One of the riders drew Mercedes' attention. He was sitting on a horse, following the others. He seemed to be completely heartbroken, and have gone through something terrible recently. He was a zombie. Blaine.

She stared confused. She looked over to the other members of the troupe. Two she recognized: Caddock Guerrant and Pharaoh Anderson.

Where was Kurt? And why was Blaine riding with the _Pharaoh?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Gay marriage is legalized in New York. It's completely amazing! Little by little, action against homophobia is happening. It's amazing.

So, last chapter I asked if it was possible to give me 100 reviews. You guys gave me 112! 112! THANK YOU SO MUCH! *attacks with hugs and hands out cupcakes*

A few more things:

1. I have a poll on my page about what fic you want me to write next. Please do it!

2. Last night, a scene popped into my head. I wrote it down so I wouldn't forget it. No, it's not on the poll. It's an idea for a future!fic. So far: Blaine is a record producer, Kurt has a job at a crappy restaurant. They meet and Blaine offers him a better job. Okay, it sounds better than it is, but would you guys be interested? connellymack seemed to like it a lot! :)

3. I am officially done my first year of High School :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** Desert Storm

**Category:** Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

**A/N: **So this isn't the greatest chapter ever, but here it is anyway!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

"Guys, is it just me or is that Blaine?" Mercedes asked, staring at the group still.

Finn looked up quickly to where Mercedes was looking at, and nodded his head slowly. "I think so."

"Where's Kurt?" asked Mr. Schue.

"Is that the _Pharaoh_? And War Chief _Guerrant_?" asked Rachel.

The group, containing Blaine, had picked up a quick canter and rode off into the Sahara. "We should go after them!" said Tina.

"Why? We can't catch up to them at that speed, and none of our camels are ready," pointed out Puck.

"Guys, let them go, we need to figure out where Kurt is," said Mercedes.

"But Blaine could tell us where he is," said Sam.

"Fine! Then some of you go after them! Not everyone, but some people if you have to," Mercedes ordered. "The rest of us will go find Kurt. Or try to."

Sam, Puck and Finn got their camels ready in minutes and were soon chasing after the group as fast as they could.

"The rest of us are going in the city to find out what we can," said Mercedes

* * *

><p>Kurt had finally moved himself to the bed. It was as lumpy as it looked. He sat on it, staring at a wall, with no thoughts running through his head. He was like a zombie. The food he had been brought lay untouched, not that he would've eaten much anyways, being how unedible and poisonous it looked. He briefly wondered about New Directions and how they were doing.<p>

A sharp rapping on the bars made him slowly turn his head. A guard glared at him. "You have a visitor."

Maybe it was Mercedes. He hoped it wasn't Blaine. He couldn't deal with Blaine-_no_, he thought to himself. _Don't think about him_. It turns out he didn't have to worry, because next thing he knew, none other than Sue Sylvester was against his cell bars. _This should be fun_.

"Hello Porcelain," she said.

He kept staring at her.

"I'd like to talk to you about something." She paused for dramatic effect. "I want you on my Cheerios."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Two things. One, I'm not leaving New Directions. Two, if you haven't noticed, I'm kind of trapped in here." His voice was rough from lack of use, lack of drink (his own means) and the large amount of tears his body had produced.

"I can see that. If you join, I'll get you out of here and vouch your innocence for you 'traitorous crimes'," she said, putting air quotes around the words. "And this is your only chance at getting out."

"And you know what these traitorous crimes are I suppose? Because if you do, enlighten me."

"Well a group of bandits called New Directions murder people for fun and take pleasure in it. They do anything for money and they have a strong dislike for Pharaoh Anderson's ruling. Recently, the Prince joined their group, not that they knew. And when they found out, they were planning on either killing him or holding him for ransom," Sue said.

"And where did this story come from?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Me," said Sue. "I wanted Khufu's headdress.

Of course she was the reason why he was trapped in here. "And why would you say that?"

"So I could get the headdress." Kurt shook his head. He was in here for a stupid reason like _that_? Great. "I recognized the Prince with you. I then found the Pharaoh, Guerrant and two others looking for the Prince. So I told them a story and they came with me to follow you. We didn't catch up to you; we passed you for some reason and caught you and the Prince here. But I was planning on catching you on the way and us going ahead to take the headdress."

"So I'm here for a stupid piece of treasure?"

"A stupid piece of treasure gives me money," Sue shrugged. "So do you want me to free you?"

Kurt stared at her. "No."

She looked taken aback a bit by his response. "No?"

"No."

"They'll keep you in here for the rest of your life otherwise. Or they might decide to kill you. This is your one chance at getting out."

"No. I'd rather stay in here than be with you." And then he blocked Sue out. He couldn't be out in a world where he would eventually see Blaine one way or another. He'd rather stay in here and become disgusting. Or die.

* * *

><p>They spent the day in Cairo, looking every place they could think of for Kurt. They visited Burt, to see if Kurt had opted to stay with him that night. He wasn't there.<p>

* * *

><p>They eventually stopped. It was evening. Blaine was quite sore from riding all day. He wasn't used to the rhythm of a horse's stride anymore; he was used to a camel's. He set his own tent, revering in the familiarity of the task. But then it reminded him of Kurt, and silent tears leaked from his eyes.<p>

He sat down when they had ceased, staring into the fire. A plate of food was handed to him. He left it.

"Blaine you need to eat," said David.

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are," said Wes.

"I'm really not." He wasn't hungry. He felt horrible and sick.

"Blaine, eat something," his father said.

He took a small forkful of the food. The rich tastes were not what he was used to. He was having a hard time handling it so he didn't take another bite.

"What did they do to you?" asked David's father.

Memories of New Directions floated through his mind. All the fun times they had had. Swimming. Riding every day. The campfire sing-alongs. Kurt. He closed his eyes and willed away more tears.

"It was that bad?" asked Wes. _Not bad, good. Amazing, _he thought.

"You do know that the boy we caught will be punished accordingly? You won't have to deal with them ever again," said Guerrant.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, giving his full attention.

"The group, New Directions, have been known murderers. They've committed many crimes and hate your father's ruling. They get paid for it. They were going to kill you as soon as they found out who you were," explained his father.

Confusion spread over him? Murderers? No, they were treasure hunters. They would never hurt a single fly, at least most of them wouldn't. Kurt especially would never do something like that.

"We were lucky we were able to find you," said Guerrant. "If it wasn't for a lady-Sue Sylvester- you could very well be dead. She had seen you, and she told us the dangers of your company."

Sue Sylvester. The woman Kurt had told him about. The one who had helped Kurt after Karofsky's attack. The one who hated New Directions and would sabotage them in any way possible. Would she go as far as telling a lie like that? From Kurt's stories, yes. Yes she definitely would. But then that meant Kurt was in a prison cell rotting away for no reason. He thought she liked Kurt. He had to get Kurt out of there. Kurt was innocent, as were all of New Directions.

"What do you mean punished?" he asked carefully. How much danger was Kurt in?

"What you've been doing now-not eating, hardly talking- has shown you went through a horrible experience. He'll be killed," said his father.

"No!" Blaine said quickly.

"Blaine, he was going to kill you," said Wes.

"No he wasn't! He would never kill anyone!"

"Blaine, whatever they've been feeding you, they're lies. New Directions is a band of murderers and criminals. We only got the one boy, but we'll make an example out of him," said Guerrant.

"No they're not!"

"Blaine, calm down," said Wes.

He gave up fighting them. He couldn't have Kurt killed. Even if Kurt never wanted to see him again because of how much crucial information he had withheld, he would get Kurt out. He'd rather live in a world with Kurt hating him than in a world without Kurt. He'd escape from his father and his two best friends, and one of their fathers. He would leave when they were asleep.

"I'm going to bed," he said, heading off into his tent.

He lied down on the mattress. It was _much_ more comfortable than the ones New Directions had, but he'd rather be on one of theirs. He listened carefully until he was sure everyone was asleep before exiting the tent. He had decided to leave the tent here with the others. They had only ridden a day, and it had to be midnight, he would get to Cairo early afternoon. He could get an inn if it was necessary there. His sack of money made no noise.

"Blaine?" he heard someone say behind him as he saddled Perry.

He must've jumped a foot. He turned quickly to see it was David. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," said David, who then noticed Perry's tack on her. "Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business."

"Blaine."

He had a short staring contest with his friend. He lost. "I'm going back to Cairo."

"Why?" David asked incredulously.

"Because Kurt's innocent."

"Kurt? The boy you were with?"

Blaine nodded. "New Directions are a band of treasure hunters. They aren't murderers. Sue Sylvester only told you that so she could get Khufu's headdress before them. Kurt would never murder anyone, or commit any crimes. Believe me, _please_."

David took time to think. "I believe you," Blaine's head snapped to his friend in surprise. "Why didn't you say this earlier?"

"You never gave me a chance to."

"So you're breaking Chris out?" David asked.

"It's Kurt, and yes."

"Well then I'm coming with you. Sue's story did sound a little bit fishy to me. And I'll always believe you over her."

"You don't need to come."

"I want to. Just let me saddle up and leave a note and we'll be on our way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So yeah, wasn't my best in my opinion.

I can't believe the amazing response from last chapter. Thank you so much! Please leave more reviews!

I've recently started a new fic called 9 to 5. I mentioned it last chapter. So if you guys want, check it out! I'm am going to update every two days, this story alternating days with 9 to 5 unless I'm away and have no internet.


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** Desert Storm

**Category:** Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** So this is more of a filler chapter, but enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

Blaine and David were soon off on their way. David packed a tent just in case, even though Blaine told him not to. It didn't take too long to pack the tent and a few other supplies.

It was much more comfortable riding at night than in the day. Instead of it being excruciatingly hot, it was cool. Not so cool that you had to wear a sweater, but cool enough that you weren't sweating. They rode with the wind which helped the horses move just a little bit faster.

"What's Kurt like?" David asked after about a half hour.

"He's amazing," said Blaine. "He's strong inside and out. He knows what he wants in life. He's funny, sweet, charming, nice, honest and absolutely beautiful. He has an amazing laugh and smile...but he won't want me anymore." Blaine stopped to control his emotions.

"Why not?"

"He trusted me with everything, things no one else knows," Blaine said quietly with a voice thick of emotion. "I didn't tell him I was the Prince. He only found out when you took him. He looked so _betrayed_ and he probably hates me."

"Blaine, it'll be okay," said David, pulling his horse closer to pat him on the shoulder. "We'll get everything sorted out."

"I hope so."

"So, what else happened?" David asked. And Blaine told him everything. It was nice being able to talk to one of his best friends again.

It was a couple hours of riding when they came across more night-time travellers. Blaine was about to pass them when he recognized the three travellers.

"Sam! Puck! Finn!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Where the _fuck _is Kurt?" Puck glared at him as soon as his name was called.

"Dude, relax," said Sam.

"Where's my brother?" asked Finn.

"In-In a prison cell," Blaine said, backing Perry away.

"And how'd he end up in there _Blaine?_" Puck asked venomously.

Blaine didn't know what to say. He had to tell them, but no words were coming out. David noticed and took over for Blaine. "Blaine is the Prince of Egypt," he said. All three jaws dropped and they stared at Blaine in shock. "Obviously, he never told any of you. He was travelling with Wes and me when we got caught up in a sandstorm. Blaine got separated and you must have found him. We couldn't find him when we were searching so we went to the Pharaoh, his father who helped us look. We met up with a woman and three girls who said that the group Blaine was with-New Directions-were a group of people who were paid to do crimes. They supposedly hate the current Pharaoh and were planning on killing Blaine. For some reason I didn't buy the story. I let my father, War Chief Guerrant," jaws dropped further, "know what I thought but he didn't believe me, as we had no other proof. So what we thought was that Kurt was going to kill Blaine which was why he ended up in a prison cell. We had a group of soldiers confront them as they were leaving the Museum of Pharaohs. Guards took Kurt after Pharaoh Anderson said Blaine was his son, and the Prince. They're planning on killing them. Blaine was leaving in the night to free him and I said I'd join him," David concluded.

"You're the _Prince_?" asked Finn.

Blaine nodded. "Yes. And I never told Kurt."

"He probably hates you right now, you know that right?" Sam asked.

"I know."

"Dude, if you weren't setting Kurt free right now, I'd rip your face off. Do you know how much that would've hurt my boy?" Puck asked.

"He'll want nothing to do with me, I know, but I can't let him die."

"I thought you had actual feelings for him," said Finn. "How could you keep that from us? From my _brother?_"

"My feelings for him are real Finn. Just because I'm the Prince doesn't mean I'm incapable of having feelings for people."

"Listen, I'd love to stay and chat," began Sam. "But we should probably head back to get Kurt out of jail."

David nodded. "Your camels aren't as fast, but if we push them a little, they should keep up for a little bit. We'll stick with you?"

"Definitely," said Sam.

They kept riding, not bothering to try to start a conversation. All Blaine could focus on was getting Kurt out. They were riding at a slower pace with the three camel riders which made him anxious. When would they kill him? Would they get there in time? He'd never seen the prison in Cairo. Then again, his first time in Cairo was with Kurt. His prison experience was limited to the old dungeons in the castle, which hadn't held prisoners for centuries. He had no idea how they ran or what their layout was. But he had to get Kurt out.

* * *

><p>The sun started to rise. They had yet another 7 hours ride or so until they would reach Cairo.<p>

"I'm hungry," Finn announced.

Blaine chuckled. "We have food."

"Good food?"

"Here," said David, who passed him a sandwich.

"Thanks man," said Finn.

"No problem. Anyone else want some?"

A chorus of yes's rang. They ate while they rode.

* * *

><p>The walls around Cairo finally came into view. Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. The heat was really getting to him now and was causing him to sweat like a pig. The guards that had been placed at the gates were gone and people were entering and exiting the city without worry. Blaine didn't know how he felt about that.<p>

They dismounted at an inn where they left their horses and camels.

"You know they'll be following us right Blaine?" David asked.

"Who?"

"Your dad, mine and Wes," listed David. "Wes is going to want to rip us apart for not taking him with us," he said as an afterthought.

"Probably," Blaine agreed.

"We need to find the rest of New Directions what's going on," said Sam.

"We could try Burt's," said Finn.

"Let's go," said Puck.

"Burt?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt's dad, my stepdad," said Finn. "He has a shotgun. And he won't be happy with what you did to Kurt."

Blaine paled and looked at David for help. "Come on," laughed David. "He can't kill you if you're trying to get Kurt out. If the guards find us sneaking him out, you can use your dapper Prince ways to talk the guards out of locking us away."

"Gee, like that'll do anything," said Blaine.

"It might," said Puck. "You can use your wicked control and make them all do whatever you want."

"I don't like forcing people to do things though," said Blaine.

"It can be used as a last resort," said Sam.

They wandered through the city until they reached a house. It was similar to the others in Cairo, but held a charm unique to it. Finn bounded up the steps and knocked on the door, the others trailing after.

A balding man opened it. He was wearing a baseball cap, flannel plaid shirt and jeans. "Finn!" he exclaimed when he saw the boy. "I thought you were going after the boy?"

"We did," Finn said, gesturing to Blaine, nearly hitting his face. "Where is everyone?"

But Burt didn't answer because he was glaring at Blaine. "You! Where's my son?"

"Who's there Mr. Hummel?" called a voice inside. Rachel popped her head out the door. "Guys! Finn, Puck and Sam are back with Blaine and someone else!" she yelled.

"Get inside. We need to have a little chat," he said, directing the last part at Blaine, who visibly gulped.

The five were led to a room with a number of seating places, all which were occupied. Everyone was staring at the newcomers, particularly Blaine, while they found a spot on the floor to sit down.

David, unfortunately, was on the other side of the room. He would've been a good bodyguard for when New Directions and Burt would start attacking him. There was a tensed silence, no one sure what to say. Mercedes broke it.

"Why were you travelling with the Pharaoh?" she asked. "We saw you leave Cairo."

Blaine looked at his hands. "Because the Pharaoh is my father." He looked up to see everyone staring at him with mixed expressions of disbelief and shock.

"The question was serious," said Mercedes cautiously.

"So was my answer," Blaine shrugged.

"You're joking," said Artie. Blaine shook his head.

"You-You're the Prince?" asked Tina.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

"So where's Kurt?"

"A woman named Sue Sylvester said you were a group of criminals and that you were going to kill Blaine," said David. "We set up an ambush to capture Kurt outside the Museum of Pharaohs when guards reported he and Blaine had entered the city. Kurt is currently in prison waiting to be executed."

"Oh _HELL TO THE NO!_" bellowed Mercedes.

"They are NOT going to kill my son!" yelled Burt.

"They can't do that! He's innocent! We've never committed a crime in our life! Well, other than Puck," exclaimed Rachel.

New Directions kept yelling their thoughts and accusations, many at Blaine. He kept his head down.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" yelled Sam. They did. "We aren't going to make a plan by yelling at each other. Blaine and David are going to help," he held up a hand to stop any protests. "They were riding _back _to Cairo to get Kurt out when Puck, Finn and I met them. Now has anyone been in the prison before?"

Puck raised his hand. "The prison Kurt would be in is the one I was in. I thought of a plan on the way over."

"Good, we'll get that organised in a minute," said Sam. "Now are there any questions. _One at a time and raise your hand!_ Artie."

"Who are you?" he asked, looking at David.

"David Guerrant," David said.

"As in _War Chief Guerrant?_"

"I'm his son."

"Next, Mike," said Sam.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Prince?" Mike asked Blaine.

"Because I wanted to live a normal lifestyle and not be treated like a Prince for one. I'm always given things to me, or treated special because I'm royalty. I just wanted to be treated normally," Blaine said.

"Why did you let my son be sent to prison?" Burt asked ignoring the hand-raising rule, glaring at Blaine.

"Because no one was listening to me try to stop it, and when I did get a chance to say something they didn't believe me," said Blaine.

"Alright, enough questions," said Sam. "I don't care who has them, ask later. Puck, what's the plan?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Isn't Sam the organised planner? I hope you liked it!

Can I just say you guys are all amazing? 125 reviews? Thanks so much! :D Please leave more!

The poll I mentioned earlier is still up on my page, even though I've started a new future!fic, 9 to 5. Two chapters of that are up, so you should check that out!


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: **Desert Storm

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N: **I swear I didn't forget about you. Honestly. This was done the 2nd but we were travelling and the hotel's internet we were staying at did not let fanfiction upload new chapters. I'll post whatever I write when I can. So if I've written 5 chapters I'll post them all at once so you don't hate me. Unless I finish the last chapter. If that's the case it'll be posted seperately. If you don't get updates, I'm really really really sorry. Thanks you guys for being patient!

Here's the chapter!

**Line**

**Chapter 25**

The plan was set. Blaine, David, Finn, Puck and Sam would be the only ones going into the prison. Everybody wanted to go in, but David had pointed out the smaller the group, the more unnoticed they would be. Since the rest of New Directions weren't going in, they would have their own jobs and locations that would help with the escape. Puck had slipped something into the guards' food and water to keep as many guards away as possible. They were waiting until nightfall to start the plan, to have less people in the streets. Though, even at night, Cairo was bustling with people.

In the meantime, they were waiting, or scouting their routes. Blaine could tell New Directions weren't happy with him. They would send glares his way when they thought he wasn't looking. Surprisingly though, the people with the least anger directed towards him were Burt, Mercedes and Finn.

The three said people stood tall in front of Blaine's place on the floor.

"We need to talk to you," said Mercedes.

Blaine nodded and stood up. "Here?" he asked.

"No, we can go into my office," said Burt, gesturing at the stairs to show the direction in which his office was located.

"Lead the way," said Blaine nervously. He really hoped they weren't going to kill him. He needed to know that Kurt was safe first much less extravagant than that of Figgins', but Blaine preferred it.

"First off," said Burt. "I'm not very happy with you. You should know that."

"Yes sir," said Blaine. Thank goodness for all of his public speaking training he had received when he was younger. If he hadn't had that training, he'd be a stuttering mess.

"But I can tell you want to fix things and make them right," Burt continued.

"And if you think about it," began Mercedes. "It would've happened anyways. Sue would've still old the Pharaoh we were a bunch of criminals, and Kurt would've still been caught and put in prison. The only difference now is that you didn't tell us you were the Prince, meaning now Kurt and most of New Directions all hate you."

"We probably would've had to come up with an escape plan too," said Finn. "Because your dad probably wouldn't have believed you still."

"Probably not," Blaine agreed. He noticed Mercedes had said _most _of New Directions hated him. It was better than everyone. "You said most of New Directions hate me," he said to Mercedes. "Who doesn't?"

"All of us, and Sam," said Mercedes gesturing to the three of them. "We aren't exactly _happy_ with you, but we understand where you came from and why you kept it a secret, they don't. They also don't realize it would've happened anyways. None of us would want to live our life being treated like we're more important, like we aren't just normal humans. Sure it would be nice every once in a while, but always? That's not the life I would want to live. We were giving you a normal life. You didn't want that to change."

"But if you want to get back on all our good sides, you have to get Kurt to forgive you," said Finn.

"It'll be hard," said Burt. "But I know my son. He'll be extremely hurt, and even more so if he's told you any of his secrets because he'll feel he put his trust in the wrong person, and he doesn't trust easily." _Great_, thought Blaine. "But if you make him happy, which according to Finn and Mercedes you do, then he'll want to, but try not to. He's going to be stubborn about it and will _really_ try not to, but if you try hard enough and give him enough reason to, he will forgive you. He won't trust you completely even after he forgives you. That trust is something you'll have to earn back. If you get a chance to earn that trust back, I would like you to try," Burt said. That shocked Blaine a little bit. He didn't think that Burt would want him anywhere near Kurt. "Now David mentioned he left a note saying what you were doing so we can guess he'll be following you here and you might not have a chance to, but if you do, please try."

"I will," Blaine promised. "I know it might not look like it, but I love your son more than anyone in the world. He means too much to me to just let go, but if that's what he wants then that's what I'll do. I will try hard to get his forgiveness and trust back to the very best of my abilities. I won't bribe him, it's disrespectful and I know Kurt would only hate me more if I tried. But I'll do as much as I can with words and actions.

"That's all we want man," said Finn.

"Carole's probably done making dinner," said Burt. "Go down and eat something before it's time to leave."

"Yes sir," said Blaine. Just as he was exiting the door, Burt called him back. "Yes Mr. Hummel?"

"My name's Burt, use it."

"Thank you...Burt," Blaine said smiling. He must have done something right.

Just as Burt said, Carole had finished making dinner. A number of fresh home-made pizzas were scattered on the kitchen table. Blaine took a couple pieces and sat down where he was before. Unlike the conversations before, Burt, Mercedes and Finn had tried to bring him and David into the conversation. Eventually the sun set.

It was time to get Kurt out.

**Line**

Dressed in black, Blaine, David, Finn, Puck and Sam left the Hummel-Hudson residence. Everyone wished each other luck for each of their parts in the plan. The luck-wishing was a nice thought, but didn't do much for Blaine's nerves.

Finn led them through alleys and narrow roads to the prison. The major roads were being avoided as there were more people there. It was a little bit longer and less safe, but it worked. Everyone would be meeting them there in their costumes. The girls, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes, were dressed as prisoners and were made to look like men. Tina had taken the outfits from the wash along with the guards; uniforms. They would be hiding in bushes near the entrance and would jump out unexpectedly to go with their 'partner' that was getting Kurt out. Rachel would be led by Finn, Puck would be leading Tina and Blaine and David would be leaving Kurt, something Blaine was sure Burt set up to give him a chance to earn Kurt's forgiveness. Artie, Mr. Schue and Burt (who wanted to be a part of the rescue) would be dressed as guards (they were only able to take three guards uniforms) to replace those at the entrance and provide an easy escape.

The prison, which was right outside the guard station, was large. A tall and thick brick wall surrounded it. Barbed wire was strung across the top. There was a wall, opposite the side of the guard station and away from the entrance, hidden by ivy, that had premade foot and hand grips on the outside. This was how they would climb up. If what Puck put in the guards' food and drink supply worked, then the guards would be having huge stomach cramps and bathroom problems. From the looks and sounds of it, it did.

Putting on his mask, Finn started the climb up the wall, the others following close behind. "Safe," they heard Finn whisper as he leapt over the wall, landing hard and loud. All movements from the others stopped for a few minutes. When no one came, the others followed Finn and jumped into his arms. He caught them all, putting them on the ground softly.

Whatever Puck put in the food and drinks must have worked. They saw no one as they crept along the prison yard. It had very short grass in some areas, but most of it was a hard pavement. They passed stains that Blaine was positive were made by blood. There wasn't any shelter, so they were thankful when they finally reached the prison itself. One guard was standing by the front doors. He looked rather bored, and was eating a sandwich. Puck held a hand out to get them to stop moving. The guard suddenly ran away holding one hand to his stomach and one to his mouth. Puck waved his fingers to get them to keep moving.

The cells were placed in one section of the prison, on multiple floors. There were many, most having one or two people in each.

Puck called a huddle. "There are four floors, and a basement. We'll each take one floor. I'll take main, Hudson can take second, Sam you take third, what's your name take the top and Hobbit, you can take the basement." he listed. "I stole a key earlier and made copies of it. It's a master key, so it'll work anywhere. Leave nowhere unsearched," he said. "Stairs are that way. Use the walkie-talkies to let us know if you found him. Two presses of the beeper button means you've found him. Three presses of the beeper button means you're in trouble. We meet where we are now when he's been found. Got it? One, two, three, break!"

Puck walked slowly down the main floor, while the others walked quickly to the stairs. Blaine nodded before taking the ones leading down into the basement. It was only one flight and he made it down quickly.

The basement hallways were lit by fluorescent lights that flickered every so often. There were small windows in the top center of the far back wall. In each cell there was a lumpy bed and an old pillow and blanket which were all protected by thick iron bars. It had an eerie feeling to it. It was much colder here than upstairs or outside, and completely silent. All of the cells were empty. He considered just going back, but he knew Puck would kill him. So he kept searching, checking each cell for any sign of life, other than rats.

The farthest block from the stairs, the last one he had to check. He heard sobs coming from a cell. Sobs he recognized. _Kurt_, he thought. A sudden feeling, like his insides turned into ice, came across him as he realized that it was he who had caused those sobs. He walked slowly, quietly, smoothly until he reached the cell, which was the farthest in the block. It was Kurt, he confirmed mentally. Kurt's back was turned to him. He was sitting on the bad, clutching his knees to his chest.

Now what did he do? He didn't want to scare him. His grip went loose on the key he had been holding, and it made a loud (at least in the silence) clanging noise as it fell. Kurt jumped and turned around, muffling a shriek. He immediately recognized him.

The hurt and pain in his eyes was evident, as was the hate. It made Blaine want to run away, but he couldn't. He needed to get Kurt out. "Blaine," he said, his voice dripping with venom. He wiped his eyes. "What the _fuck_ do you want?"

"Kurt I-"

"No! I told you everything. _Everything_. And you just keep from me a title! Something that goes by your name but doesn't change who the fuck you are! Were you scared I wouldn't treat you the same? Because if you actually cared about anything I said you would have known that I wouldn't have looked at you any differently than if you were a beggar on the streets. Was I just some_ game?_ Something else you wanted? Did you not think about how _I _would feel once the truth came out? Because the truth would have _eventually come out!_ Or did you just think about yourself? My god, I thought your feelings were real. I thought I was more to you than a plaything! You-" Kurt was getting very loud now, and it made Blaine somewhat worried. His worry was covered by his returning guilt. Everything Kurt had said was true. Why did he think Kurt would think of him any differently? He was an idiot, and the love of his life now hated him because of it.

"Yes Kurt! I do care! You don't even know how much!" Blaine said. "And I was a complete idiot in not telling you and now I've lost the love of my life! I love you more than anyone or anything I've ever met! My feelings are and have always been real. Everything I've ever told you is true!" Blaine reached down and took the key, bringing it to the lock on his cell and unlocking it. "I know you don't trust me. I've given you every reason not to, but I need you to trust me now."

"Why, are you going to help me escape so you can have a guilt-free conscience?" Kurt sneered.

"Yes! No!" Blaine said. "Just come!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"_Please_ _Kurt!_" Blaine cried. "I'll leave you alone for the rest of your life, for the rest of mine, if you just come with me. _Please_. I'm want-no, I _need_- to get you out of here. I can't have you die!"

"Why do you care if I die? It's not like I'm ever going to want to see you again if I do leave."

"Because you'd at least be alive, and would eventually be happy," Blaine realized he had tears running down his cheeks. "Please. This is the last you'll see of me if you want. Just _please come with me!_"

"Fine," Kurt said reluctantly and stood off the bed, his legs wobbling under the lack of use. Blaine ran forwards and helped support him so he wouldn't fall. He remembered the walkie-talkie and pressed the beeper button twice, like Puck had told them to.

Kurt removed himself from Blaine's arms and trailed after him. Blaine kept a middle-speeded walk going. He didn't want to go too fast for Kurt, but he didn't want to move too slowly. Whatever Puck had given the guards had been working too well. He was worried it would stop suddenly and guards would put Kurt back away. He took Kurt's hand without thinking and pulled him up the stairs. Kurt though, freed himself from Blaine's grip. He saw the other four waiting for them. Finn ran up and gave his brother a hug, as did Puck and Sam. David stayed a little bit farther, but Blaine could tell he was studying the boy that Blaine was so taken with.

"What are-" Kurt began.

"We need to go, now," said Puck. "Come on."

They left the prison to go back outside. Blaine saw Kurt take a deep breath of fresh air. He was walking right behind him. They walked towards the front entrance.

Confusion crept onto Kurt's face. "Won't there be guards?"

"Yeah," said Sam. "Mr. Schue, Artie and your dad. We'll explain later."

Sure enough, the three men were there, waiting. Blaine saw them sigh in relief as they brought Kurt out.

"Oh thank god," said Burt, running up to hug his son as soon as they reached them.

Suddenly, a group of three guards appeared. "It's the murderer! Get him!" one called.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand again, running as the three girls got out and ran with their partners. David ran ahead of them.

"Escape! A prisoner is escaping!" a guard yelled, easily heard.

They ran into the back alleys they came through as fast as they could. Blaine wasn't trying to make it easier for Kurt by slowing down, but the boy seemed to be holding the same speed easily.

They finally reached the Hummel-Hudson home. Carole was inside, most likely worrying up a storm. Kurt ran up the steps when he recognized the home and went inside. Blaine and David followed.

They saw Carole exit the kitchen and bring her stepson into a huge embrace. "I'm so glad you're okay," she said. "We were all so worried when we couldn't find you."

The four of them went and sat in the living room, waiting for the others to arrive. Kurt was quiet, and was looking anywhere that wasn't Blaine. He knew he deserved this treatment, but that didn't make it feel any less hurtful. Group by group, Burt and New Directions entered the house out of breath and sweating. Each person gave Kurt a huge hug when they saw him, which Kurt returned.

Kurt was safe.

**Line**

**A/N:** So Kurt is safe. I considered making the rescue have serious issues, but I decided against it. I didn't want to write that and I felt it would take away from the plot. So this is what I have! Just a warning, this is going to be ending soon. Thank you so much for all your support!


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: **Desert Storm

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N:** I am SO sorry for the wait! I've had this done for a while, but I didn't want to edit it or type and I didn't really have internet. So I'm so sorry! But thank you so much for all the alerts, favorites and reviews! They mean so much to me :) Keep 'em coming!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

Blaine woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar but comfortable bed. He hadn't seen a lot of the Hummel-Hudson house, so it was no surprise that he wasn't completely sure of where he was. His packed belongings had been removed from Perry and were now resting on a small table.

He sat up and stretched, feeling much less sore than most mornings the past couple of weeks. Sleeping in a comfortable bed was much better for the muscles than on hard ground. He looked beside him and saw that he was not alone in the room. David was lying beside him, clutching one pillow like a teddy bear and drooling on another. _Oh, how I love blackmail material_, he thought as David slowly opened his eyes wiping his face with a confused expression as to find out why it was wet.

Blaine chuckled. "You were drooling," he informed his friend, motioning to his pillow.

"Wha-Oh. This stays in this room," ordered David sleepily.

"We'll see," Blaine replied grinning as his friend fell back asleep.

He got out of bed and noticed Finn lying on the floor spread eagle, blanket in a pile, still completely unconscious. His pillow looking very similar to David's second was next to his head, not under as it should be. Blaine took one of his pillows and put it under Finn's head before recovering him with the blanket.

Blaine followed the wonderful smells which led him to the kitchen. It was a nice size, not too large or too small, and was brightly lit by windows. A fridge, stove and microwave were placed between light brown wooden cupboards that were near the floor and above a counter. . A toaster which would fi four pieces of bread was next to the fridge. Carole had a large number of empty egg containers and bacon packages scattered around the kitchen. She seemed flustered with the large amount of food.

"Need help?" Blaine offered, causing the kind woman to jump. "Sorry," he added.

"It's alright," she said regaining her breath. "If you wouldn't mind, help would be nice, but you really don't have to."

"Hey, I offered," Blaine said. "Just tell me what to do."

"If you could start by making toast, that would be great," she said. "The bread is in the cupboard there," she added, gesturing to the top cupboard near the fridge.

"How much do you want me to make?" Blaine asked, opening the correct cupboard to see that there were four unopened loaves of bread.

"Make all of it," she said. "They'll be hungry."

He started putting the bread in the toaster and finding margarine in the fridge to spread on it. "I take it you don't normally make this much food for yourself and Burt?" he asked jokingly, feeling the need to break the silence.

Carole laughed. "Never. And I never give him this much selection either," she said. "|But I don't mind. It's wonderful having the family together again, even with the other members of New Directions. Though you could say I consider them family now."

"I'm sure it is," agreed Blaine.

"Were you happy to be back with your father and friends?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Blaine. "I was pretty out of it for the time I was with everyone. But now that I've calmed down, it's great to be back with David again."

"I'm sure it is," she said. Though Blaine wasn't looking at her, he could tell she was smiling. "What do you mean by 'out of it'?"

"I wasn't talking much, or eating," he said. "I was kind of like a zombie. Or a robot," he considered both options and decided he was more similar to a zombie, minus the eating brains part. "I didn't put any fight up for anything. If they told me to do something, I would do it, except if it was to eat something. I wouldn't do anything on my own, so I just kind of sat there."

Carole looked at him like she knew everything. Blaine shuffled uncomfortably under her knowing gaze. "How little did you eat?"

"Um, with my dad?" he asked. "A bite of something, I don't know what, I wasn't really paying attention. I don't think much else."

"Why did you stop eating?" she asked.

"The concept of eating was not appealing. I wasn't hungry at all," Blaine answered.

"Why not?" Carole asked. Blaine could tell she wasn't prying, merely asking politely.

"Well," said Blaine, buttering the toasts that had popped while Blaine put more bread in the toaster. "I felt horrible. Just-what happened at the museum, Kurt's face-I just, I couldn't handle it. I was wallowing in guilt and self-hatred. I-Kurt told me everything, and trusted me so much, yet I didn't return that by telling him the truth about who I am. I know Kurt hates me, and it kills me, but I know I deserve no better," he replied as honestly as he could.

"What kind of things did he tell you?"

"That's his secret," said Blaine without hesitating.

This seemed to be the answer Carole wanted. "You really love him don't you?"

"More than anything," said Blaine. "But I've ruined any chances we had of staying together."

"Maybe he'll return your love later once he calms down a bit," suggested Carole. "How's that toast coming along?" she asked. Blaine was grateful for the change of subject.

"Two loaves done," he said.

Neither of them noticed Kurt standing in the doorway listening to their conversation with a thoughtful expression on his face.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, the smell of food woke the others. They didn't eat as a group, since people would come in and eat at different intervals. Kurt had had a lot of New Directions come up and talk to him and ask if everything was alright, what had happened, and if they should beat Blaine up until he couldn't walk, to which he responded no to.<p>

He was sitting talking to Tina when he saw the other boy. He had first noted the African-American when Blaine had led him through the streets, but didn't pay much notice to him, too focused on running, the chase and (as much as it pained him to admit it) Blaine's hand in his. Blaine was sitting with him talking quietly.

"Who is that?" he asked Tina, gesturing to the stranger.

"David Guerrant," Tina answered. "He's War Chief Guerrant's son. From what I understand, Blaine was travelling with him when the sandstorm hit."

"Oh," said Kurt. Blaine certainly knew influential people with him being a Prince.

"Anyways," Tina continued. "How are you doing?"

"I don't know," he admitted. He was watching Blaine without realizing it. He loved him, he really did, but he couldn't forgive him, let alone trust him again. Well, maybe he'd forgive him. Kurt hadn't decided if he wanted to yet.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Tina asked.

"I don't know, should I?"

"You can't leave things the way they are," she said. "He'll be leaving to go back to the palace soon."

Mr. Schuester took a hand and put it on Kurt's shoulder to get his attention. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but what happened to the check? Blaine said he didn't have it."

"Oh! It's in the pocket of the pants I was wearing, let me go grab it," said Kurt, jumping up and taking two stairs at a time. For the first time in his life, he hadn't folded his clothes, instead throwing them on the floor in a pile. He reached into the pocket and took out the check. He walked back to Mr. Schue and handed it to him. He hadn't looked at the amount but it must've been a lot by the way his eyes bugged out.

Mr. Schuester put it carefully in his pocket. "Thank you Kurt. How are you doing?"

"I'm...okay I guess. My hair and skin is horrible. Prisons are not where Kurt Hummel should be. No hair or skin products at all," said Kurt.

He smiled sadly. "I mean, how are you doing emotionally?"

"I don't really know what I'm feeling," he admitted.

"Just remember you can always talk to me," Mr. Schue offered.

"Thanks, but I'll be okay."

His dad entered from outside the house. He had gone out to check for any news about the Pharaoh, or Kurt's breakout. "Well, the Pharaoh's back in town," he said.

Kurt looked over to Blaine who looked up at Burt and glanced at David. "We can go," he said sounding upset, starting to stand up.

"Nonsense!" said Carole, pushing him back down gently. "Stay as long as you want!"

"It's really okay," said Blaine, standing up again. "He'll probably be extremely worried."

"Blaine," his dad said. "Stay." He gave Blaine a look, the one that made people terrified to disobey. Blaine sat back down.

"We'll leave before dinner."

Kurt's heart felt a pang. Why would it do that? He'd be happy to see Blaine go! He'd get out of his life so Kurt would no longer have to think about him. He'd be able to forget about the boy who he had given his heart to and the consequences that it had caused. It was a good thing he was leaving, so why did it feel like it wasn't?

His dad saw him watching Blaine. Kurt ignored his raised eyebrows and looked away. Somehow, his eyes went back to Blaine though. Blaine met his eyes and they stared at each other for a moment. Kurt made a sudden decision. He moved Mercedes' legs off his lap and walked over to Blaine. He knew New Directions as watching and listening to him by the silence that took the room.

"We need to talk," he said sharply when he reached Blaine. Blaine nodded. Kurt walked away without helping Blaine up off the floor/ He felt Blaine moving behind him, his presence comforting and upsetting. Just before walking up the stairs, he looked back to the group, who other than Mercedes, Finn and his dad, looked like they were getting up to follow. "Oh, and if any of you follow us, and try to listen, whatever the worst pain you'd been through was? I will multiply that pain by fifty." That got the group to sit back down.

Kurt led Blaine to his room. His room was mostly white, with grey and black accents. His sheets were pure Egyptian cotton, his furniture all designer. He had a number of Broadway posters from musicals like Wicked, Rent, Evita and Gypsy hanging on his walls. His en suite bathroom had a shower, sink toilet and lots of shelves that fit his hair and skin products. He loved everything about his room, but his favourite part of it was definitely his enormous walk in closet that had clothes from major designers.

Blaine followed him apprehensively. Kurt sat on his bed against the headboard and gestured to the bed. "Sit down."

Blaine nodded and sat on the edge if the bed. Usually, their silences together were easy and comfortable, but this was not the case now. Neither of them made a move to break the tense silence that hung between them.

Kurt wanted to say something but he didn't know what. "So you're the Prince of Egypt," he settled on.

"Yeah," said Blaine, nodding slightly.

And the silence came back.

So many thoughts were running through his head. Why didn't he tell Kurt? Why had he not trusted him enough to tell him the truth? When would he have told him? What was his plan? What was Kurt really to him? Why had he been travelling during the sandstorm? Why did he come back?

This time, it was Blaine who broke the silence. "I'm sorry," he said brokenly.

"Why?" Kurt asked, studying his nails. _They need a clean-up_, he thought.

"I should have told you."

"Yeah, you should have," agreed Kurt. "Why didn't you? Did you not trust me? OR was I just someone to have fun with until you got back to your comfy lifestyle?"

"Kurt no! You weren't just someone to pass time with!" Blaine exclaimed with so much feeling and honesty that Kurt looked up and saw tear brimming in the boy's eyes. "You were, are, _so_ much more than that. I-I can't even explain what you mean to me."

"Try," said Kurt.

"I don't know if you believe in true love, or soul mates, but I do, and that's what you are to me," Blaine said.

He threw that around his head a couple times before discarding it. If he really was Blaine's 'soul mate' then they'd be together forever. Not something Kurt wanted at the moment. "If I'm your 'soul mate', or 'true love', than we would be together through thick and thin. We would tell each other _everything_. So _obviously_, I'm _not _your soul mate," he said bitterly, glaring at Blaine. "Why didn't you just tell me? I answered everything you asked!"

"You never asked if I was the Prince," Blaine mumbled.

"What, I'm supposed to ask everyone if they're royalty?" Kurt snapped. "Great. Thanks for letting me know."

"No! I just-I didn't tell you because I was scared."

"You were scared? _You were scared?_ You think I wasn't scared to tell you about Karofsky? Because I was! I was fucking terrified!"

"I-I know you were!" Blaine put his head in his hands. "There was never a right time."

"Anytime would've been fine! What about when I was telling you about Karofsky! That would've worked! Or sometime when we were riding!" Kurt noticed he had begun to raise his voice. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I was scared that you wouldn't treat me the same way" said Blaine. "Wait!" he said before Kurt had the chance to cut him off. Kurt leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest and looked at him with raised brows. "People look at me different all the time; they treat ne differently as well, just because of my ancestry and social status. I get tired of it. Then, you guys find me and treat me like I'm just someone who could be from anywhere. I'm not just given things, or have people do all the work for me, and I like that. Even with all the tutors and lessons I've had, I've learned the most with New Directions, with you." Blaine took a deep breath. "I could be the real me, I didn't have to maintain a specific image because you didn't know who I was. It wasn't that I didn't trust you, I do. I just didn't want things to change."

Anger flared in Kurt, replacing the understanding he had felt previously. "Who says things wouldn't have changed Blaine? If you had just asked me not to treat you any differently than before then I wouldn't have!" exclaimed Kurt. "And I could've made sure others did the same!"

"I know that now," Blaine said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"When would you have told me? Because you wouldn't have been able to keep it to yourself forever," Kurt asked, throwing aside the apology.

"I-I don't know. So you were just going to keep that hidden? What was your plan?" Kurt asked angrily.

"I didn't have one," Blaine mumbled.

"Why were you travelling anyways? Off to meet your future wide?" Kurt spat bitterly.

"No! I told you my dad didn't care about my sexuality, and it's true! He wants to see me happy and would never force me into anything I didn't want to do. I can marry whoever I want," he said. Kurt could've sworn he heard Blaine mumble "I could marry you." "It was one of the first times I was ever allowed to leave the palace grounds. Me, David and Wes were given a month to explore Egypt."

So many emotions were flying through Kurt. Anger, hurt, sadness and betrayal were most prominent. He also felt a little bit of pity.

"Why did you bother coming back?" Kurt asked.

"Because I love you," said Blaine. "They were going to kill you otherwise."

"Why would it matter? You know I wouldn't have wanted you."

"I'd rather have you alive, happy and away from me than dead," Blaine shrugged.

"Even if I was with someone else?"

"If you were happy," Blaine said as if it pained him to. "I'm so sorry," he said.

"I forgive you," said Kurt. He did, kind of. Kurt tried not to notice the blazing hope in Blaine's eyes that would only be crushed with his next words. "But I'd appreciate it, after everything, if you never saw or contacted me again." He didn't look in Blaine's eyes.

* * *

><p>Heartbreak. The most painful thing in the world. "I-I'll go," he said, getting off the bed and leaving Kurt's room. His hope had been misplaced. Of course it was, why would Kurt want him? All he wanted to do was crawl in a corner and cry his soul out. But he had to find his dad first, and leave New Directions.<p>

He entered the room where everyone was sitting, talking quietly. They snapped their heads up, looking for an explanation to what happened. Blaine kept his features emotionless, putting a thick shield around him. _Just these goodbyes left_. "We should go, David," he said.

Understanding and pity crossed his friend's features. "Ok." He stood up and walked to Blaine, who turned back to New Directions.

"Thank you," he said. "For everything. I'll never forget the experience I had with all of you, and I'll never forget any of you either. If you're ever near the palace, I would be happy to let you sleep there and visit." _Not that Kurt would want that, but it was polite._

Burt came up and patted his shoulder. "Your horses are outside."

Blaine nodded. "Goodbye."

The group said their farewells. Blaine and David left to go find their fathers and Wes.

Kurt never came to say goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** DON'T KILL ME! IT'S NOT DONE YET!

*runs and hides*


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: **Desert Storm

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N: **You guys want Klaine back together I've noticed and feel really bad for Blaine. Sorry, no Klaine happening just yet. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

David didn't say anything as they rode through the streets to find their fathers and Wes. He could tell Blaine needed time alone. Even though Kurt could hardly look at Blaine, he could easily tell the love they both felt for each other. It'd take a long time for Blaine to get over this, and David wanted to do whatever he could to help, and if that included keeping his many questions to himself, he'd do it.

"Where are they?" Blaine asked. His voice was barely there.

"I'm not exactly sure. We were staying at _The Grand_ when we were here at first. We can check there?" David suggested.

Blaine nodded.

David moved his horse ahead and had Blaine follow him to where their hotel was. He dismounted and tied up his horse, doing the same with Blaine's once he was dismounted. Blaine followed him with his head down into the lobby of the extravagant hotel.

David stopped and paused, waiting for Blaine to catch up to him. Blaine had been walking slowly and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. He walked into someone.

"Sorry," David heard him mutter.

"It's okay," said the person. "Wait-Blaine? Is that you?"

Blaine looked up. "Wes."

Wes jumped on him, attacking him with hugs. "We've been so worried, you have no idea! I mean, you were all depressed and then you just left with David! Speaking of which where is David?"

"Gee, it's wonderful having one of my best friends forget about me," David smirked from behind Wes, who turned and gave him the same treatment he had given Blaine.

"Dude! Why didn't you take me?" Wes exclaimed. "It is _not_ fun travelling alone with your dads having no clue where you were."

"I left a note," David pointed out.

"Yeah, but still! They were all tense and freaked out which was making me tense and freaked out. It was not fun," exclaimed Wes. He turned back to Blaine. "Dude! Be happy! Aren't you happy?"

David answered before Blaine. "He's pretty worn out, sleeping sounds like a good idea, right Blaine?" he asked his friend, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, sleep," said Blaine. David saw the thanks underneath the heartbreak in his eyes.

"Anytime," he mouthed. "So, do we all have private rooms or what?"

"Um, yeah," said Wes, confused about Blaine's reaction. "Top floor, we booked all the rooms up there, pick any one. The doors should be all unlocked."

Blaine nodded before heading to the staircase.

"What's up with him?" asked Wes.

"I can't say exactly, but I have the general idea," said David. "I'll explain everything upstairs."

Wes nodded. "Sure. Your dad is talking to the Pharaoh and a guard. I'm pretty sure the murderer that was with Blaine got out."

"He did. I helped."

"What?" Wes asked. "Why would you do that?"

"Upstairs," said David.

They headed up to the top floor. A door was open at the end of one of the two hallways and voices could be heard. They headed towards that end.

"He got _out?_" exclaimed the Pharaoh to a terrified guard. "So now we have a murderer loose who probably has _my son_! What the hell happened?"

"What happened is that we broke him out," said David from the doorway. The three men in the room turned to look at him in shock. "I can take full blame."

"Why the hell would you let him out?" yelled the Pharaoh to David. He turned to his dad. "What did you teach him?"

"David. Explain now," said his dad.

"Kurt is innocent, they all are. Sue Sylvester was lying."

"You have no proof," said the Pharaoh.

"I don't, no," admitted David. "But Blaine does, sort of."

"Where is he?"

"Um, sleeping," said Wes. "In one of the rooms."

"Why?" asked his dad.

"I don't know everything," said David. "But I can do my best to explain."

"Take a seat, all of you," said the Pharaoh. He was very clearly angry. They all sat down, the guard as well, who had a pad of paper and a pen open in front of him.

"I'm going to start this off by saying New Directions are not criminals. They are treasure hunters, and from what I understand, they get paid by museums to collect artefacts to be studied and put on display. Finding Kurt and Blaine leaving the museum was proof enough. They were selling a recently found object to the museum. You can contact the museum curator for confirmation," said David. He had gotten a lot of the information talking to Will Scheuster, their leader. He was a dedicated man, from what David could tell, and prided off fairness and honesty. "Sue Sylvester leads her own group of treasure hunters and they compete against New Directions for the treasure. By telling us the lie, she was hoping we'd capture New Directions so she could go ahead and get the treasure before them."

"Collect the curator," the Pharaoh ordered the guard, who sent someone to collect Figgins. "So she lied to...win?"

"I guess," said David.

"How did Blaine get caught up with them?" his dad asked.

"They found Blaine the morning after the sandstorm. They healed him to the best of their abilities and he began to travel with them," said David. "He had a couple broken bones, I'm not sure what the extents of his injuries were, but he couldn't do much work. Kurt, the boy you captured, helped him out the most. They travelled together on the same camel until Blaine was strong enough to ride on his own. Blaine never said he was the Prince of Egypt."

"Why not?" asked the Pharaoh.

"I'm not sure," said David. "He and Kurt fell in love," he said simply. He could tell Wes was smirking and plotting ways to make fun of Blaine. "Don't tease him, Wes. It'll only hurt him."

"How did you know I was going to tease him playfully?" he asked.

"They went into one of the pyramids and got whatever artefact they were looking for. They then went to Cairo and sold it to the curator," said David, ignoring Wes.

"And then we caught the boy, Kurt was it?" the Pharaoh asked. David nodded. "Continue."

"Blaine had never told anyone he was the Prince. What you said when we were confronting them was the first time he'd heard of it. Blaine didn't really respond much because he was overrun with guilt. He really loves Kurt and Kurt, well, threw him away. At least, I think that's why."

"Why would Kurt have left him? He just held back information," said Wes.

"Which is almost the same as lying," said David. "Blaine told me Kurt trusted him with everything, his feelings, secrets he had never told anyone. Kurt was too hurt to stay with Blaine."

"So what happened after?" asked his dad. "Why did you leave?"

"When you said they were going to kill Kurt, Blaine couldn't have allowed that to happen. And none of us listened to his protests, so he did what he could. I found him trying to leave in the night and went with him. He told me what had happened and the truth, and I believed it," said David. "We met up with three other members of New Directions who had seen us leaving Cairo. We travelled back with them. I think partially the reason Blaine left was not only because Krut wouldn't die, but also so that Blaine may have another chance and gain his forgiveness."

"How did he escape?" asked the guard.

"Kurt didn't escape, we broke him out," said David. "We had five of us go into he prison to search, that was me, Blaine, Finn, Puck and Sam. When we found him we left. Kurt's dad, Artie and Mr. Schue had replaced the guards guarding the entrance and let us go by. When guards found us leaving, we scattered into groups previously made and took different routes back to the place where we were staying. We had the girls dressed as prisoners to distract the guards and confuse them."

"Where were the other guards?" asked his dad to the guard. "I told you to have guards everywhere."

"Sir, that was when the criminals were missing with Prince Blaine," argued the guard.

"They aren't criminals!" exclaimed David. "We had one of the members slip something into the food and water supply for the guard station so that they would have stomach problems, nothing more." He paused. "This morning Burt went out to find out if you were here or not. He came back and told us you were. Before we left Kurt and Blaine talked. He never told me what happened, but the outcome is obvious."

"What was it?" asked his dad.

"I guess Kurt rejected him," said David. "I'm not sure how bad it was, but it broke Blaine."

"He shouldn't be alone," said Wes.

"No, he needs time to himself," said David.

"We can leave tomorrow," said the Pharaoh. "Depending on how Blaine is feeling."

David nodded and left the room, going to check on Blaine. He found him in the room farthest from the one they were in on the bed, tears streaming down his face, a pillow to his mouth to muffle the sobs. David sat on the bed next to him and put a hand on his back.

"Let it out Blaine," said David softly.

Blaine leaned into David and cried into his shoulder. David held him gently.

"He forgave me," Blaine said.

"Well, that's good," said David.

"But he never wants to see me again," Blaine sobbed.

David wasn't sure of what to say, so he sat there holding his crying friend until Blaine eventually fell asleep. David put blankets over him and left the room, shutting the door softly as he left.

Wes was sitting outside the room. He looked up as David approached. "He fell asleep," David said.

"Is it bad?"

"Yeah, pretty bad," said David.

* * *

><p>Kurt locked himself up in his room after Blaine had left and cried. Would the tears ever stop? He came out at dinner to eat. He would have stayed in, except he was starving.<p>

"You okay kiddo?" asked his dad.

Kurt shook his head and let his dad hug him. "I forgave him," he whispered.

"I'm glad," he answered.

"I told him I never wanted to see him again," Kurt said.

Burt let go of him. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"No," admitted Kurt. "But it's what I need."

"Whatever helps kiddo."

The supper was quiet, not much talking. Burt seemed to have spread what Kurt had told Blaine, so no one asked. _Why can't things just go back to normal? _thought Kurt.

"So," said Carole. "How long do you plan to stay?"

"I'm not really sure," said Mr. Schue. "We'll probably leave in a couple days. I don't think we should leave tomorrow."

"Well, you can stay however long you want," said Burt.

That night, Kurt lied in bed awake. His mind wouldn't stop talking to him. He was thinking about Blaine and why he had done what he did, and slowly began to understand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So Figgins came when David was with Blaine. I found the angst _so _much easier to write from David's point of view. He mostly sees it and I don't have to go all in detail. If you didn't like it, I'm sorry. But it was easier and got the chapter out faster. And Blaine wasn't exactly coherent enough to explain.

Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! I can't believe how much you all like this story. I had no idea I'd get this much of a reaction for my first fanfic :) Please keep all the reviews coming!

If someone's done any fan art, I'd love to see it! (If you haven't don't do some just for that comment)

The pole is still on my page, and I have another fic out if you want to read more of my stuff! :)

Thanks guys!


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: **Desert Storm

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N: **I was struck by an illness called Writer's Block. I'm so sorry for the late update! But thank my cousin (spitsgirl18) for getting me out of it. She gave me the most adorable idea that I just had to use. She's also working on something that will be posted soon, so keep an eye out for that!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

A week and a half later, they had returned to the palace. The ride back had been difficult emotionally for Blaine, days spent reliving memories, nights spent in tears. He knew he was acting similar to the first time he had been reunited with his father, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He at least was eating a little at least, and not completely zoned out. He made small comments in conversations occasionally. The conversations ranged widely, but never going anywhere near what had happened when Blaine was with New Directions. David had told him he had explained what happened to the best of his abilities to everyone which Blaine was thankful for. He wouldn't have been able to talk about it without breaking down. Once he had awoken the next morning, his father had come in and embraced him into a hug. Blaine cried again, and his dad had whispered soothing words to him. Later that day, they had left Cairo which was difficult for Blaine. He would never see the boy he loved again.

When he reached the palace he had gone up to his room to avoid his mother. He trusted David would tell the story again. He would go down once the story had been told. He was so relieved that David understood what he needed and was there for him. David had even been giving him things (like food and hugs) that he didn't know he needed, but did.

There was a knock on his bedroom's door before Wes and David came in.

"Good to be back?" Wes asked.

Blaine shrugged.

"We told your mom," said David quietly.

"I hoped you would," said Blaine with a small voice.

"It's nearly dinner," said Wes. "We were told to tell you that you have to change into something nice."

Blaine sighed. "Who's here?"

"My dad," said David chuckling slightly. "They insisted you dress formally even though we've been eating by a fire in dirty clothes the past week and a half."

"Are you joining us?" asked Blaine.

Wes nodded. "Yeah, I got permission to since we've been travelling and everything."

"Get dressed, we'll wait outside," said David, leading Wes out of the room.

Blaine went through his wardrobe quickly. He could picture Kurt staring at all his designer clothing in awe and jealousy. He chose a random suit quickly, not wanting to get lost in the memories and break down again. It was a midnight blue Prada tux. The pink and blue plaid dress suit, and the midnight blue bowtie were also from Prada. He gelled his hair down for the first time in a long time.

He left the room. David and Wes were having a creepy-face staring contest. He chuckled audibly, making both boys jump.

"Happy Blaine!" said Wes, a large grin present on his face. "Happy Blaine looks like Dapper Blaine!"

"You look good," said David, more sanely than Wes.

He allowed his friends to pull his down the corridor into the Dining Hall. Just before entering, he took a deep breath, and checked himself out in a mirror. He did look dapper, he must admit. He would've liked to have seen Kurt's expression-no. He wasn't going to think about Kurt.

He walked in and his mother immediately got up and ran over to him, giving him a huge hug. "Oh honey! I've missed you so much!"

He tentatively hugged back. "I've missed you too mom."

She let go and held his head in both of her hands and forced him to make eye contact with her. "Oh sweetheart," she said after a few seconds of studying him. She pulled him into another hug. "Are you hurt?" she asked with concern.

"Not anymore," said Blaine.

"You were hurt?" asked his mom. They sat down at the table and served themselves food.

"Yeah," said Blaine. "I had a broken wrist which turned out to be badly sprained, some cracked ribs, a sprained ankle, cuts and bruises. One of the cuts needed to be stitched," he said.

"It's not infected is it? Let me see it dear!" his mom fretted.

"Mom, its fine. My forehead doesn't look gross does it?" he asked. There was a faint scar there still, not that it bothered Blaine.

She leaned over and stared at his forehead at the scar. "No it doesn't," she said. "Thank goodness you were healed properly."

Blaine took a bite of the rich palace food and nearly threw up. There were so many flavours compared to what he had been eating. "So what's been going on here?" he asked.

"Oh nothing out of the ordinary," said his mom. "You're probably extremely far behind on your lessons now. You must be anxious to get back?"

Blaine laughed. "No, not at all." He missed the small smiles from the others

"But soon you'll be able to enter a pyramid!" said Guerrant. "He is nearing that stage?" he asked his father quietly, who nodded.

"I've already been in one," said Blaine. "It was...fun I guess."

"Oh?" asked his father. "What Pyramid?"

"Khufu's," he said, emitting shocked looks from the adults.

"So," said his mother after they discussed non-important things, such as the weather. "David tells me you met a boy."

Blaine froze. David and Wes glanced nervously at each other before looking at Blaine. His dad gave his mother a look which she pretended not to see. Guerrant watched Blaine closely.

"Y-Yeah," stuttered Blaine. "H-Has Kyla had her baby yet?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Kyla? The maid? No, of course she hasn't! She was only one month pregnant when you left!" said his mother. "Tell me about this boy," she said, leaning forwards towards him.

"I-I really don't-"

"Please honey! I want to know what kind of person has grabbed your attention!" exclaimed his mom.

"How have the horses been?" asked David, casting wary looks at Blaine who was finding his dinner very interesting. "Any foals?"

"Oh, you know it's too late for that David," said his mother. "Blaine, please tell me about this boy!" She waited for a moment before she sighed. "What's his name?"

"Kurt," he said quietly, looking down at his hands.

"What a beautiful name," his mom said. "Is he as beautiful as his name sounds?"

Blaine realized his mother would not stop asking questions until she got the answers she wanted. _I'll get through this now so I won't have to do it later_, he thought. "More." His voice was a little bit stronger. "He-He's kind, and funny, and sweet. He's the only reason I got to travel with New Directions. If it wasn't for him threatening to leave, they would've left me with food and water. He doesn't change himself, and he's determined and _so_ strong. We can talk for hours on end and not realize the time has flown. And he's beautiful. His eyes-they're three different colors, and he's pale, like a porcelain doll. His hair is always perfect." He stopped talking to get a hold on his emotions.

"You love him," said his mom simply. It wasn't a question. Blaine nodded. "Why did you leave him then?"

"He asked me to," said Blaine. "I hurt him badly, and I figured that it's the least I can do."

"I'd have thought you would have fought harder for him," said his mom. "You aren't one to give up." She smiled and began talking about something completely different.

Everyone was casting he occasional worried glance at Blaine. He didn't notice, instead staring off as he bit into his food. Something had clicked in his mind. He was going to find Kurt, and try to get him back. Why had he left before doing so in the first place?

* * *

><p>"So I've cashed the check and taken some to buy new supplies, like new sleeping pads. With the rest, I've split it up into equal amounts for all of you," said Mr. Schue. "You have the day to spend in the city doing whatever you'd like. Be back for dinner."<p>

Envelopes were passed around. Enough money to have a good shopping trip was inside. Kurt leaned over to Mercedes. "We're going shopping," he said. Shopping cured everything, and let him think better.

"Of course we are," replied Mercedes. "Is it okay if I leave for a little bit to go for a coffee with Sam though?"

"Go out for coffee as in go out on a date for coffee?" asked Kurt looking at his best friend. Mercedes blushed and nodded. Kurt squealed. "Oh my god! That's amazing! We have to find you an outfit," he said. "Let's go."

Mercedes laughed and allowed herself to be dragged outside into the streets so that they would be able to head to the mall. They had shopped for hours, spending nearly all of the money that they were given. Mercedes was saving some for coffee, Kurt was saving some for later.

"I'd better get going," Mercedes said. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll head back," said Kurt. "And spend some time with my dad."

"Be careful," she said, giving him a hug.

"I will."

The separated and went their own ways. Kurt ignored the slurs thrown his way as he walked back to his house. He found the house empty, but didn't really mind too much. He had to admit he was stressed and upset, as well as confused still about Blaine. So he did the one thing he could think of: he baked.

As he was baking his thoughts turned to Blaine. He went over what Blaine had told him, and tried to see things from his point of view. Would he himself have done the same in Blaine's situation? After thinking about it, most definitely. He dropped the bowl of cookie batter. What had he done? He had let his emotions take over his rational thoughts and had pushed Blaine away. He stood staring at nothing until the buzzer went off on the oven. He had to do something to fix what he had done. But what? Would Blaine even want him again?

* * *

><p>That evening, Blaine dragged Wes and David down to see his father, who was sitting talking with his mother.<p>

"Blaine? What can I do for you?" he asked.

"We were given one month to travel together and explore," said Blaine wearing a determined expression. "We never got that month. We had a day together and I would like to request that you give us permission to explore Egypt for one month again."

Wes and David stared at each other in confusion. His father looked shocked. His mother smiled knowingly.

"Are you sure that you'd be up to it?" asked his dad.

"Positive."

"You can leave in the morning," said his father reluctantly

He needed to find Kurt and make things better. He just hoped he still had a chance.

* * *

><p>"So there aren't any museums looking for artefacts right now," Mr. Schue spoke at dinner. "So we need to decide what we want to do next."<p>

"Mr. Schue, if I may?" asked Kurt. "Shopping with Mercedes, and baking has made something come to my attention," he began. "I've messed up. Badly."

"Did you put something in the cookies?" asked Finn.

Kurt stared at his step brother. "Yes, Finn. Of course I have," he said sarcastically. Mercedes grinned at his sarcasm. "No, you moron, of course I didn't."

"Okay, good, because I may have had some already," said Finn.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yesterday, I allowed my emotions to get the better of me. I screwed up asking Blaine to leave and never see me again."

"No kidding," said Mercedes.

"Then what do you want Kurt?" asked Mr. Schue.

"I want to go to the palace and find Blaine, talk to him, apologize," said Kurt.

"But he lied to you! Well, no, he kept information which is almost the same thing!" exclaimed Puck.

"Answer me honestly, all of you," said Kurt. "Would you or wouldn't you have done the same in Blaine's position?" Slowly, heads started to nod. "Then why are we all blaming Blaine and making him out to be completely horrible if we would have done the same?"

"I take it you're heading to the palace then?" asked his dad.

"Yeah, I think we are," agreed Mr. Schue.

Kurt sighed in relief. He'd be able to make this right with Blaine. He just hoped he still had a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Remember that time that I said this would be 20 chapters long? Well, I lied. One more chapter and then an epilogue.

I want to thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and story alerting. I love you all for it!


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: **Desert Storm

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N: **I am SO sorry for the late update! I'm traveling again and visiting a lot so I had NO time to write. I also had to completely restart the first section. So, here's chapter 29! Hopefully I'll be forgiven ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

Kurt nerves and impatience, as well as excellent weather (it was never too hot in the day, and never too cold at night) allowed them to make good time crossing the Sahara Desert. They rode an hour or two longer than usual every day for a week and a half. Because of their quick travelling, they were only a day away instead of three or four.

It was seven o'clock when they decided (or more when Kurt allowed them) to stop. Mr. Schue pointed to a rock that was big enough to block them from the wind.

"This is where we found Blaine," Kurt said when they got closer.

"I know," said Mr. Schue. "That's why we're stopping here. Maybe it'll help us find him again."

"But he's at the palace," said Finn. "We know where he is."

Kurt ignored his step brother and went over to the rock where a blood stain was.

_It was noon and they had stopped to eat some lunch. He thought he saw a dark shape over by a rock. He wasn't sure if it was a rock, or something that had been caught in a sandstorm. Hoping it wasn't the latter; he carefully excused himself and went to check the unknown object._

_He walked towards it slowly. As he neared, fear clawed at his stomach. It definitely wasn't a rock. Lying in front of him was a boy just older than him unconscious, but alive, with a mop of black curly hair on his head, being held to his forehead by blood from a wide gash. He was badly cut up, and Kurt suspected that his left wrist was broken. He was also very dehydrated._

Mercedes put a hand on his shoulder. "Things will work out Kurt," she said.

"What if they don't?" he asked.

"They will," she said firmly. "Maybe not in the way you want, but in the way they should. Everything happens for a reason. If he rejects you, then you two weren't meant to be. Besides, he'd only be doing what you did to him. And you never know, if he does reject you, then you might meet someone else who you'll love more than you could ever love Blaine."

"But I don't want to love someone else," said Kurt.

"I'm not saying you'll have to," Mercedes said. "We just have to wait and see how it plays out."

"What if he hates me?" he asked quietly. "What if he's with someone else?" His insecurities were being said aloud, which wasn't something that he would normally do, but he needed some sort of assurance.

"It'd take a lot more than two weeks for him to get over you," Mercedes responded. "He won't hate you. You can hate and love something at the same time, but I highly doubt he can hate you with how much he loves you."

"Loved," muttered Kurt.

"No, loves," said Mercedes. "Come and help me make dinner. I haven't started yet and people are hungry, mostly because you wouldn't let us stop."

Kurt chuckled and nodded. "Sure, just tell me what to do."

Twenty minutes later, everyone was eating. Puck and Finn were trying to find the worst pick up line, causing everyone to laugh loudly at what was coming out of their mouths and they were soon putting their own lines in. Kurt turned around to crack his back. He gripped Mercedes' arm when he saw three figures approaching them on horseback. One he had never met. One he had never talked to. One was the man he loved.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up early that morning. He tacked Perry up, as well as Wes and David's horses, before waking the two boys up. He knew they would be tired, but he wanted to leave as soon as possible. Kurt wouldn't be in Cairo forever, and they only had a month to find him.<p>

He woke up David first and gave him some coffee as a peace offering. He did the same with Wes and he was soon leaving the palace with the groggy boys. After an hour or so, they were wide awake, but that was probably only because of the coffee they had consumed.

They talked about what came to mind, and played vocal word games like word association ("cow", "pig", "ponytail". "Ponytail Wes?"), finish the sentence ("Once upon a time there was a dog", "and the dog's name was dog". "Wes, don't even play." "But it was my idea!") and made stories-each of them coming up with a sentence at a time ("There was a girl named Jessie." "She lived on a farm." "The farm was invested by aliens." "Wes, _what_ did we say?"). It was lunchtime when the question Blaine knew had been on their minds was asked.

"Why did you want to explore Egypt Blaine?" asked Wes. "Neither of us thought you'd want to do something like this after the first time. We were surprised when you asked."

"I need to find Kurt," Blaine answered. He saw them about to cut in so he held up a hand to stop them and continued. "Neither if you have been in love. You don't know what it's like to feel so much for someone and have them ask you to just walk away. It's almost impossible and you can't function properly-as you two saw. And I know that Kurt has to feel something other than hate and distrust because of how much I feel for him. I can't walk away from what we had. I need him, and I'm going to fight for him."

His two companions stared at him for a few moments.

"Flowers," said David.

"And a serenade," added Wes.

"What?" Blaine asked, confused as to what they were talking about.

"We'll help you," David said.

"We'll use our vast relationship knowledge," Wes chimed in.

"What relationship knowledge?" asked a smirking Blaine. "The one with your gavel?"

Wes blushed. "Shut up."

"But seriously," said David. "Just tell us what we can do to help."

They rode the rest of the day. Wes and David came up with the most ridiculous scenarios to 'help' Blaine get Kurt back, but he didn't really see how an elephant and a missing shoe would do anything. They lost track of time and the sun was soon setting when they decided they'd better stop for the night.

"There's a rock just past this dune that will provide shelter," said David. "We can stop there?"

Blaine nodded and Wes made a noise of agreement. They rounded over the hill and Blaine immediately recognized where they were. Though he hadn't seen much of the rock when he was first there, he saw his times at the rock as if he were watching it on film. The rock held a lot for him, as it was where he had met Kurt, so it wasn't a surprise that he was angry when he saw what else was there.

There were people there.

They slowed down to a trot to approach the group of about ten people. It was when they were close enough to see and recognize who was at the rock that his anger was replaced by nerves, fear, shock, and love.

New Directions were at his rock-_their_ rock-and Kurt was staring right at him.

Blaine kept eye contact the entire time with Kurt. In his peripheral vision, he saw Wes and David dismount. Not allowing his hazel to wander from bright blue, he dismounted, almost mechanically.

He felt someone squeeze his upper arm. "Here's your chance," he heard David say into his right ear. "So get him."

All thoughts and speeches he had come up with were lost in the emotions that were running through him. "What do I do?"

"Go over and talk to him," said David.

"Nope, don't go over, he's coming over here," he heard Wes say.

As Wes had said, Blaine watched as Kurt slowly stood and walked over to him, the gazes of New Directions boring into his back.

"Can we talk?" Kurt asked, wringing his hands nervously and glancing down.

"Yeah, 'course," said Blaine, once he felt someone pushing him forward. Wes took Perry's reins and Kurt led him a little away from the group where no one would see or hear them.

They were walking a good foot or two away from each other, their hands in their pockets. They were looking at the ground, occasionally looking up or sneaking glances at each other. They weren't speaking quite yet.

Blaine knew the silence needed to be broken in order for him to get Kurt back, but he had no idea how to do so. Asking "How have you been?" was so cliché and saying "So" was so uneventful or original. It turns out he didn't need to break the silence.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," said Kurt. He <em>needed<em> Blaine back, and this was one thing he needed to say to gain his forgiveness.

Kurt saw Blaine's head snap up and look at him.

"Kurt," oh how he loved how his name sounded when Blaine said it, "you don't need-"

"I do," Kurt interrupted. "I shouldn't have asked you to leave me alone."

"I understand why you did," said Blaine. "I-"

"Blaine!" exclaimed Kurt. "Let me finish!" Kurt waited before he saw Blaine's mouth close before continuing. "I asked you to leave because I was hurt. I let my emotions get the better of me and I had no rational thought left. I realized something once I had calmed down and thought.

"Do you know why we're here? So far from Cairo? We aren't on a job. No one is paying us to be here. We're here because I realized that if it was me in your place, I would have done the exact same thing. We're here because I need your forgiveness, not that I deserve it. We're here because I love you, and need you in my life in some way. Even just as friends will suffice, but I will always want more.

"I can't ask you to forgive me right away, after all the pain I know I put you though, but I can ask you to try. I still love you Blaine, and I want you back. I want you back more than I want Alexander McQueen's summer collection early, even though you deserve so much more than me."

Kurt took a deep breath. "I'm done now, you can go ahead."

Blaine looked at him for a short while before opening his mouth and then closing it again. He looked as if he was thinking hard. Kurt began to get very nervous while he waited for Blaine to respond.

"Do you know why we're here?" Blaine eventually asked. Kurt shook his head but recognized his quote and hoped that it would turn out that Blaine wanted the same thing that he did. "My mom made me realize that i should have fought harder when you told me to leave." _Do I dare hope?_ Kurt thought. "So I convinced my father to let Wes, David and I travel Egypt again, for a month. The thing is, I had no desire to travel Egypt. I wanted to find you, and fight for you." Kurt gasped quietly.

Blaine laughed. "Do you know that once I convinced Wes and David I needed to find you we spent the entire time travelling coming up with ridiculous plots and serenades. Personally, I'm glad they're unnecessary, but I was prepared to do anything, and now I don't have to, though I will if you want me to.

"Kurt I never stopped loving you. I don't think it's possible for me to not love you. We both messed up, and yeah, I'm sure we'll mess up more, but that's what happens in relationships. I don't think we should restart, or pretend it never happened, but we should move on from the past. We've learned from our mistakes, and we can move forward.

"Kurt I forgave you ages ago. You were forgiven when you said it. Like you, I would have done the same in your position. And I would love nothing more than to try again."

Kurt suddenly realized that they were standing extremely close to each other. Their beaming faces were a foot apart and they were gazing at each other with looks so full of love, it was making their eyes glisten with tears.

Kurt laughed quietly. "Isn't this the part in those romantic comedies that the two leads kiss and everything is perfect?" he asked.

Blaine smiled. "I think so," he said, before leaning in and softly putting his lips on Kurt's. Kurt felt Blaine put his hand on his cheek, caressing it softly while Kurt mirrored his action. They ended up chest to chest, clutching each other tightly while their lips moved against each other. Kurt was overrun by the love he felt from Blaine's touch, and tried to show just how much he felt in return. There was a burning sensation in his chest and butterflies were fluttering in his stomach.

After what felt like hours, but was only seconds, Blaine pulled away. "I love you," he murmured.

Kurt grinned widely. "I love you too," he said.

They kissed for a few more minutes before Kurt pulled away. "We should head back. Knowing New Directions, they'll be making bets on the outcome."

"Good idea," Blaine smiled. "I don't want Wes or David to begin making up any inappropriate rumours that could reach my father's ears around the palace."

Blaine reached his hand over and Kurt took it, linking their fingers together. They both had matching grins brighter than the sun plastered on their faces.

While walking, Blaine moved his hand that was holding Kurt's so that his arm lay across Kurt's shoulders with their hands still linked. Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. It was a little awkward with Blaine being shorter, but it was comfortable.

The cheers were deafening when they reached back to the camp. Money was passed around, Wes and David started chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" and the girls were pestering them for details.

Right now, neither Kurt nor Blaine could be any happier .

**A/N:** Yay! They're together again! I've actually never been kissed before, so I hope my description is okay. Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites and alerts! Please keep them coming :) Next and final chapter will be up by September!


	30. Epilogue

**Title: **Desert Storm

**Category: **Glee

**Pairing:** Kurt H./Blaine

**Genre: **Adventure/Romance

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

The next morning, New Directions, and Wes and David, left to head back to the palace. They were going ahead of him and Kurt so the two in love could have some private time with each other.

Most of that time was spent cuddling, kissing and talking. They talked about what they did when they were apart, and more of their lives with their families. They talked about hobbies and interests, debated on musicals and Disney movies, and even began to talk about spending their future together-something both of them wanted.

That afternoon they set out. Everyone else had taken all the horses and camels, except for Mack, who they would have to ride, which Blaine was none too pleased about. Kurt laughed at his distrust of the camel.

"Why are you so set on walking?" Kurt laughed from atop Mack as Blaine walked beside him.

"That camel hates me. It will throw me off as soon as I get on," Blaine said, glaring at the camel.

Kurt laughed again. "Don't worry and get up here. I want to ride with my boyfriend."

"But if I get thrown off, chances are you'll fall off too," Blaine said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

At that Kurt smiled softly. "Mack likes me too much to throw me off, even if you're there."

"I can see why," said Blaine.

Kurt blushed, which caused Blaine to smile. "You don't have to keep saying things like that. I've already forgiven you," he mumbled.

"I know, but I want to," said Blaine.

Kurt blushed further. "Thank you. I'd kiss you, but you're too short to kiss from up here," he joked.

Blaine reddened from embarrassment. "Shut up," he muttered. "So I'm short?"

Kurt smiled innocently, but the glint in his eyes spoke differently. "So are you coming up? I really do want that kiss."

Blaine glared playfully at him and stopped the camel. He tried reaching to put his foot in the stirrup but failed miserably. "How do I get up?" he asked.

"Here, I'll help," said Kurt. He dismounted from Mack kneeled on one knee beside Blaine. "You can use my leg as a stool."

"Are you su-?" Blaine began.

"I'll be fine," Kurt assured him.

"Okay," said Blaine. He did as Kurt asked and was soon waiting on Mack's back. "But how will you get up here?" he asked.

Kurt lifted his leg easily into the stirrup and pulled himself into the saddle in front of Blaine managing not to hit him. _Damn, he's flexible,_ thought Blaine, shaking his head to clear any inappropriate images that were flooding into his mind. "I have my ways," Kurt said smirking. He leaned forward and connected their lips for s chaste kiss.

They rode for a little while longer until the sun began to set. It was quick to prepare their camp for the night as there was only one tent to set up and a fire to build. Kurt had 'accidentally' forgotten to take two sleeping bags instead of one so they slept right up against each other that night, not that Blaine would have wanted it any differently.

They arrived at the palace early afternoon the next day. Blaine first noticed a large black spot in the middle of the lawn where a small explosion must have been. _Puck probably found the _fireworks, he thought. He heard a sharp intake of breath in front of him.

"It's _gorgeous_ here," said Kurt.

"This? This is nothing. If you want to see gorgeous, just look in the mirror," Blaine said.

"I'm serious, it's amazing here." Kurt hit him playfully as he dismounted so he (purposely) fell. Kurt dismounted and offered a hand to help Blaine up.

"Come on," said Blaine, taking Kurt's hand and leading them into the palace as a groom took Mack away.

"Where are we going?" asked Kurt.

"I want you to meet my parents," said Blaine.

"But-Blaine! I look horrible! My hair! Blaine, let me get cleaned up first!" Kurt exclaimed, trying to get Blaine to release his hold.

"Nope! You look great, you always do, don't worry," said Blaine.

He pulled Kurt through doors that led to the throne room, where his father spent most of his time. Blaine saw Mr. Schue talking to his dad about something. They turned when they heard the door open. His mom stood up and gave him a large hug.

"I missed you sweetheart!" she said.

Blaine hugged back. "Missed you too."

His dad came up to them next and also gave him a hug. "Good travels?"

"The best," Blaine said. He motioned to Kurt. "This is Kurt, the boy I'm in love with."

"This is the boy that had you so depressed?" his dad asked, shaking Kurt's hand. Blaine looked at him with wide eyes and turned bright red. "I hope you've learned from your mistakes," he said to Kurt threateningly.

"Y-Yes sir," said Kurt nervously. He was visibly trembling so Blaine squeezed the hand that Kurt wasn't using to shake his dad's hand to give him some reassurement and comfort.

"Good. You can call me Harold," his dad said.

"Thank you si-Harold," said Kurt, relaxing.

"It's so wonderful to meet you!" said his mom pulling him straight into a hug surprising Kurt.

"You as well," Kurt said his voice going at a higher pitch than usual.

Blaine grinned as Kurt began to talk and bond with some of the most important people in his life.

* * *

><p>Five years later, on the day Kurt found Blaine, they took a trip to the rock where they had first met. It was a tradition now, to go there every year for their anniversary of when they met.<p>

New Directions was now hired by the palace to collect artefacts for their researchers to study. They, and Burt and Carole, lived there when they weren't on expeditions. They usually went in small groups of four or five, but would occasionally go together. Sam had married Mercedes the year before, Tina and Mike were expecting a child, and Finn had finally proposed to Rachel. After having his father retire, David was now the War Chief, and was by far one of the greatest and Wes was David's right hand man.

Mysteriously, the night they returned to the palace, Mack had disappeared. Someone had thought they'd seen a woman in a red tracksuit with white stripes ride the camel away, but they weren't sure.

The stars that night were brighter than Kurt had ever seen. He sat flush next to Blaine in front of the fire to keep warm in the cool night air. He had his head leaning on Blaine's shoulder, with Blaine's arm wrapped around him. After a half hour of sitting in a comfortable silence looking at the stars, Blaine moved away.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked. Blaine stood in front of him. He looked more nervous than Kurt had ever seen him, causing Kurt to feel a little bit anxious. "Blaine?" he asked.

"These past five years have been the best of my life," Blaine began. "It feels nowhere near that long, but I guess that makes sense when the years have been so much fun, and have been spent with the most amazing person on earth. Every day I'm glad to wake up so I can see your beautiful face, and spend time with you and your beautiful soul. I don't like it when night comes because I won't be able to talk to you, or look at you. But it's not so bad since I get to hold you every night until we fall asleep.

"I swear, every time I look at you I fall for you even more. I fall more in love with you every time you laugh, every time you make a snarky comment. I fall more in love with you when you go into my closet and pick a new outfit for me because the one I'm wearing doesn't match. I fall more in love with you when you get excited, every time you talk about something you're passionate about. I fall more in love with you every night doing your skin care routine. I fall more in love with you every time we're together. I never think it's possible to love you more than I do, but I always surprise myself.

"Kurt, I think I've loved you since the day we met, here. I don't know what will happen in the future. Yeah, I'll eventually become Pharaoh, but I've known that since I was young. I don't know what being the Pharaoh will involve for me, or how good I'll be, but one thing I do know is that I want you to be beside me while I do my best. I want to start a family with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

"Yes, we have our ups and downs, but I love you more than I could ever love someone else. Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?" Blaine finished his speech kneeling down in front of him holding an open ring box.

Kurt was in tears by the time Blaine's speech was half way through. He wasn't able to speak as Blaine held out the most beautiful ring he'd ever seen. He ran forwards and crashed their lips together, throwing his arms around his neck. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" he said, kissing him hard on the mouth between each word.

Blaine beamed through tears when Kurt moved his mouth away from Blaine's. Blaine placed the ring on his finger and kissed it. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt said beaming.

* * *

><p>Many months later, they were married. The ceremony was more than either of them had ever dreamed of. All of their loved ones had attended and were there to help out the couple on the most important day of their lives. Blaine had let Kurt plan most of it, but whenever Kurt asked him his opinion, he gave his every thought on what he was asked and repeated them to Kurt. Most of the time they wanted the same thing and agreed, but sometimes there were compromises, but there was one thing both of them wanted: to be married where they had met, and where Blaine proposed. So they did.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So it's done. I honestly loved writing this, and it's safe to say it was a much bigger success than I thought it'd be, thanks to all of you.

I want to thank everyone who's read this. I want to thank everyone who's put this on Story Alert, everyone who's favorited and everyone who's reviewed. Each review meant SO much to me, you have no idea. I want to send a speacial shout-out to my frequent reviewers Maiqu, connellymack, Sweet Clementine, Steffi Star, LiVeLaUgHlOvE24, MusicalEscape and Katamabob. I seriously get excited for your reviews.

Next I want to thank my friends connellymack and spitsfire18 for all of your support.

You guys are all amazing, and THANK YOU. This couldn't have happened without you.


End file.
